The Dragon's Core
by Italianbro101
Summary: When Acnologia attacked Tenrou island the whole experience ended with Natsu dying. The whole fairy tail guild is struck by the loss, but one more than the other's Erza Scarlet. How will this change the whole universe and effect fairy tail.
1. Sacrifice

Team Tenrou stared at Acnologia the black dragon with blue pattern's, who was in front of them. It couldn't get any worse than what they where experiencing, they where all exhausted from their previous attack's and knew that they couldn't stand another attack. 'It's all over if I don't do something now'. Natsu the pink haired fire dragon slayer thought to himself knowing that all of them weren't going to escape alive, the only option was to dwindle the casualty count.

The fire dragon slayer stood up from the group and walked to the black dragon with fear the last thought in his mind. The rest of Team Tenrou was confused but only one spoke out. "Natsu what do you think your doing," It came from the Red head Erza Scarlet. Natsu stopped for a second, he took of his scarf and tossed it to Erza "Keep it safe for me", Natsu told her. "Don't do anything stupid Salamander", this came from Gajeel the iron dragon slayer. Natsu just looked back at all of them with his signature grin "Everything I do is stupid".

Natsu took a huge run up with incredible speed and jumped into the sky towards the black dragon of the apocalypse. The people below looked at the dragon slayer wondering what would he do when the a shout came from Natsu.

 **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art Crimson Lotus: Final Rebellion"**

Flashback

 _"Natsu, I'm going to teach you a spell that can rival the strongest on this earth". Natsu looked to his foster father, Igneel. "Really it's that strong, teach it to me right now dad"._

 _"Soon, but first I need to tell you of the barter"._

 _"I know, I know my magic energy to cast the spell"._

 _"No, this spell has a higher cost, to truly cast the spell it is the exchange for your life!"._

Flashback end

Natsu's attack hit straight on target, right at Acnologia's heart. From there a huge blast of fire erupted from the point of contact, the ocean's created waves and the wind became more powerful as the blast continued, and then it stopped revealing a black dragon with a hole straight through the chest where the heart used to remain. The Dragon fell out of the sky while trying to release it's final breath.

The Tenrou team looked up amazed at what Natsu was able to do by himself when they didn't leave a scratch together. That was where the amazement ended, they didn't see any sign of the Dragon Slayer's body distend and that was when the team realised the high price of the magnificent spell.

Makarov and Gildart's body locked up without a single movement, eye's locked in shock. Mirajane and Lisanna ran to the their brother and buried their faces in Elfman's chest, while feeling his tear's roll down onto their heads. Lucy and Wendy where trembling at the sight, crying uncontrollably. Cana, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen stared at the sight, not believing something like that had happened. Laxus, Grey and Gajeel yelled at the sky full of rage while tears streamed down their cheeks.

Gray: "YOU IDIOT, THE GUILD ISN'T COMPLETE WITHOUT THEIR FIRE DRAGON".

Gajeel: "YOU DUMB ASS FIRE DRAGON. THERE WAS ROOM FOR TWO DRAGONS IN THE SKY".

Laxus: "WE WERE GOING TO MAKE THE GUILD STRONGER NATSU".

Juvia went to Gray, while Levy went to Gajeel trying to comfort them but their tears breaking the illusion. Lily and Carla where stunned at the sacrifice. Happy stared at what was once the place where his best friend stood and fell over not willing to stand up and face what had happened.

Erza stared long and hard at her friends and at the her friend's and at the Dragon corps until she couldn't take anything anymore, she ran away into tenrou island until she lost strength and collapsed. She cried for hour's into Natsu's scarf uttering his name, a few hours later she felt someone touching her shoulder. She lifted her head to see Happy, she scooped him up and they both continued to cry in the embrace.

Erza thought of the times when the pink haired hero had fought for her safety. She constantly remembered in the tower's of heaven when he fought with Jellal and he ascended into dragon force to keep her safe. 'Who was going to be able to do that now'

Happy was deep in thought as Erza held him while they cried. What was all this hurt he had only felt once in his life, when Lisanna had disappeared and thought to have died. He couldn't have lost his dad so soon after his mom had returned, not after he had his full family back together after two years. The thought made Happy cry into Erza as she held him.

It was late and the pair had cried themselves to sleep until a man shook Erza and woke her and happy up. When they stared at the man they recognised him instantly as Gildarts and he spoke. "I know that I was not his father or his adopted one, and he definitely was not my flesh and blood. But it damn well fells like I lost a son today". tears came down his stoic face. Erza knew how close Natsu and Gildarts where.

"Where leaving the island and returning to the guild now". The words came thick and heavy from Gildart's mouth. "No, No, No, No, I can't leave him. What if his still alive and we need to sa-". As Erza spoke Gildarts lifted her from the ground. "There's nothing left to save! and as much as I hate it, we need to hold a funeral" Finally letting his face show how sad he was at the events that had happened today.

As Erza was held by Gildarts she could only cry while clutching on to Happy. When they got on the boat and set sail she looked at Natsu's scald and said her final goodbye. 'Farewell, The dragon that kept me safe. My Dragon'.

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time out of your busy lives to read this. This is my first one I have written and hopefully not the last. This story started after I read Eternal Alliegiance by AmICrazy (Definitely should read it) and while I was working my mind wandered and I came up with this story. Hope you enjoy reading it and please don't hate.**

 **Ciao from Italianbro**


	2. New Members

**2 Weeks after Tenrou Island**

It was the day of Natsu's funeral, the day was special to the guild because they were the final goodbyes to the fire dragon. The whole guild was silent as they started their walk to the cathedral. They decided that they would guide the coffin from fairy tail to cardia cathedral.

The first people who carried the coffin where Macao, Wakaba, Freed and Bickslow. They carried the coffin 1/6 of the way until they came up to the next four. The next to carry the coffin where Jet, dory, Max and Warren and they carried the coffin to the next group. The next group comprised of Nab, Elfman and surprisingly Doranbolt and Lahar. To carry it to the next distance was Lyon, Yuka, Toby of Lamia scale with Alzack. They passed it on to the Blue Pegasus team of Hibiki, Eve, Ren and Ichiya to continue to the last group. The last group was Gildarts, Laxus, Jura and Makarov.

The girls and guys who didn't life Natsu's coffin where trailing behind the men who where. The men where positioned on the way to the cathedral, and once they had finished they would join with the group of people. Right after the men carrying the coffin was Erza, her face was forever in the scald that Natsu gave her with Happy on her shoulder. For the guys who carried the coffin, they all agreed that the wood was light and easy to lift, but it was the heaviest thing they had ever held because it was the symbol of them loosing a friend, brother and a son.

When they reached the cathedral most slipped into a part of their minds that reminded them of how big an effect Natsu had on their lives. Natsu had always helped everyone in the guild no matter how big or small, that was just the type of person he was and that would be the way people remember him by .

After the ceremony in the cathedral was over four more people picked up the coffin to take it out side. The team was Gray, Gajeel, Loke and Romeo (Although he had a lot of help from other's). They continued at a slow pace to the doors and then to the back of the church where the graves where. They placed it in front of a blank tomb stone and as people joined they placed white roses in front of the grave, until Erza came out last and placed a Red flower in front of the grave.

Gildarts placed himself in front of the grave and spoke. "Natsu, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to save you. I feel like a coward to just allow myself to be scared while you stood out and protected us all with your own strength. I always looked at you as a son Natsu, and I have never been more proud of watching you than I was on the final moments that saved us all. I just wish you could still be here with us".

Makarov walked up to the coffin and began the last part of the funeral. "Natsu was a brave soul that would not see his comrades in harm. He cared deeply about everyone in the fairy tail guild and his trust spread to other guilds as well such as lamia scale and blue pegasus. He believed strongly in the words that yesterdays enemy is todays friend, trusting people such as Gajeel, Lyon and Jellal. He lived every day to the rules of the guild. Because of this I not only award him the title of S-class wizard for winning this years S-class trials, and I the 3rd guild master of the fairy tail guild make Natsu Dragneel the 4th guild master of the fairy tail guild".

The last lines left the guild mates surprised but in the end it suited the energetic and irresponsible dragon slayer, he was the one who had the most influence on the Fairy tail guild. "May we interrupt for a second master makarov'. The voice came from behind them as they looked towards where the voice had originated from. Standing behind them was the magic councilmen. "In light of Natsu Dragneel's heroics that have saved the world and the open spots in the wizards saints, we have chosen to award one of these spot's to Natsu Dragneel for eternity".

This development shocked the people including the councilmen that had carried the coffin. After those words, the funeral had ended and all the people left except for the Tenrou team who where all around the coffin, while Erza cried in front of the wooden coffin. She had Natsu' scarf in front of her face as she cried, while happy was also in her arms trying to comfort the crying knight. After a while in silence Makarov broke through it with the words. "I guess I should write the words of the grave stone. "Just before you do that there's one thing that you should put down". This was Gajeel's voice as he spoke out. "Because Salamander killed Acnologia the previous dragon king and him being a dragon slayer, he receives the title as the new dragon king". This mades Gray's jaw drop. "How can someone receive so many title's after death, it's so not fair". Those word seemed to lighten the mood as Makarov touched the tomb stone making words appear.

The tenrou team started leaving Natsu's grave in their final goodbye's until the final three remained, Erza, happy and Master Makarov. Makarov walked up and placed himself beside Erza and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You loved him didn't you", the words came from Makarov to only receive a weak nod from Erza. "I know how you feel when loosing a loved one, but believe me you need to continue on and not let this ruin your life". After that he helped Erza up and started to take her to Natsu's house, where she was staying at the moment. He then set a final glance to the grave 'I'll see you up there, you dunderhead'.

This left the solitary tomb alone for the first time since the morning, with roses around the stone and the word's that explained Natsu's life

 **Here Lies**

 **Natsu Dragneel**

 **year ?-784**

 **To some he was an S-class Wizard,**

 **a wizard saint, the 4th master of fairy tail,**

 **the dragon king and the Salamander**

 **but to all he was a friend**

* * *

 **1 Month after the funeral**

After the funeral the guild was very lonely and guild members did not take many requests during this time and the guild building was empty except for the occasional visiter and master Makarov. The master had been revising all the missions that Natsu had been on and reminding himself. 2 week's the guild started having guild members visiting, by the 3rd week the Tenrou team came back from surveying Tenrou island while Erza stayed at Natsu's home. By the month everyone was back in the guild like normal, except for the fire dragon slayer.

Master was nursing his big ol' jug of beer while Cana next to him was nursing her drink as well. On the over side of the guild, Gray was talking with Juvia while Lucy was chatting with Wendy. Happy was around the two other's of his kind. In the corner, Erza was eating strawberry cheese cake but with a sad look obviously down.

At that time the guild doors burst open revealing a man wearing a cloak. Something about the man unsettled the guild members, it maybe because the heat that spread around the guild or the immense magic pressure around him. "Who are you young man". This came from Makarov getting up from the bar to walk over to the man.

"I'm hurt about that Maka-rov, you don't remember me". replied the man in the cloak.

"I'm sorry you feel that way but I don't remember you" Makarov said back to the man.

"Well it was a month and a half ago, back at Tenrou. I was presumed dead" explained the man.

That line got the attention of everyone in the guild. "Who are you and what do you want!?" repeated Makarov.

The man reached up to his dace a pulled back the cloak shocking Makarov, Wendy, Juvia and the Exceed crew.

"ZANCROW THE FIRE GOD SLAYER OF GRIMOIRE HEART!". The scream was from Wendy.

"Well at least someone knows my name". replied Zancrow in a sad tone.

"I will ask a final time why are you here". Makarov repeated a 3rd time.

"After I fought with Natsu you said something to me Makarov. I pity you because you don't know the power of family. I've decided that I want to know what the power of family is, so can I please join Fairy Tail". The depressed sound coming from Zancrow. Everyone's jaws except for Makarov's dropped to the ground. "He can't be serious" or "How dare he" where whispered around the guild after that sentence.

"If that's what your here for". Makarov walked up to the God slayer's feet. "Welcome to the guild, from now on apart of the fairy tail family". Makarov replied with a huge grin.

* * *

 **6 years after Tenrou Island**

In a small town of Magnolia sits a large building that houses the most powerful guild in fiore. It's name is Fairy Tail, the building is 4 stories high featuring a large area around the building aroud the building as apart of the guild. This was the 3rd time the Fairy Tail guild had to remake their guild hall because of two ice wizards of the guild fighting over who's girlfriend is the best. The guild hall had a cafe, swimming pool and training area outside while there was a whole different world inside the guild. The first floor was the bar, 2nd floor was the library, 3rd floor was only for S-class wizard, while the 4th floor was only for Wizard Saints (Only for Makarov).

We zoom on to the guild of Fairy tail, It was a peaceful day compared to how the guild usually was. "Is this the guild". Asked a dark haired man. "Yeah I'm pretty sure this is the guild big bro talked about", Replied his blond haired companion. "Lets show them the most powerful pair in all of Fiore", replied a red cat. "Fro thinks so to", came from the green cat in a frog suit. "Well time to welcome our new guild with a light show", exclaimed the blond man.

"That is absolutely the last time I do a mission with you!", yelled Gray directly to the person infront of him. "The only reason I did that mission with you is because Lisanna asked me to fill in for Erza", Exclaimed Lyon directly to Gray. "Is it me or has Gray and Lyon become more violent since dating Juvia and Lisanna", asked Lucy. "They seem equally as brash as ever to me", Replied the fill in for Natsu, Zancrow. "Tru—-"

All of a sudden the guild door's burst open and light flooded into the guild. It was a constant white light but flashing beams in every direction. From the light 4 figure's stepped out from the light. "Hey everyone, where Rogue, Lector, Frosh and Sting and where looking for a guild to call home, Can we join". Exclaimed the blond mage. The statement was so out of place it shocked the Fairy Tail guild.

"Hey I know you, Rios how's it been going", The man named Gajeel broke the silence as he walked up to the four. Rogue looked Gajeel up and down until replying, "I'm not interested in you". The sentence made Gajeel's jaw hit the ground, considering Rios used to worship him as a god. "I'm sorry about that my brother isn't a friendly person. C'mon man, you need to at least try to make friends", Sting replied. "This is stupid, why can't I just train with Big Brother", moaned Rogue.

"So you want to join fairy tail you four. We'll than welcome to the guild", yelled the short guild master. Roar's erupted from the guild as they welcomed their new guild mates.

 **This part is very over the place and more of a set up to things that will come next few chapters, but I hope you liked it. Including the addition's to the guild and the pairings I've already included.**

 **Ciao from Italianbro**


	3. Big Brother

9 months after Sting and Rogue join

"C'mon Rogue why not this one". The complaint came from Sting. "Because, you must be a fool thinking that we can do this by ourselves, where going to need to get more people to join and then we need to split the money". Replied Rogue in his usual uninterested tone. "That's perfect, you need to be more social and I love working with people, win win situation Rogue", Sting said to Rogue but now very hyperactive.

"I see you two are getting along as usual", the intruder to the conversation was Mira the Bartender. "Hey Mira, Yeah the Emo Dragon Slayer here doesn't want to have friend incase it ruins his dark and shadowy external shell", replied Sting. "Shut up light princess, I'm friend's with you, Lector and Frosh, I don't see a need to add to the list", argued the now annoyed Rogue. "God you two remind me of two people from seven years ago", added Mira. "Who?" said the two dragon slayer's in sync which annoyed them even more. Mira all of a sudden became really sad and replied "never mind, Fairy Tail hasn't been that way since almost 7 years ago". The statement confused the two and their exceeds.

At the corner of the guild a red headed girl and a blue cat where talking. "Remind's you a lot of Natsu and Gray, How they would constantly fight", Happy replied. "Yeah, but I don't know which one would be Natsu or Gray, they both have a little bit of both worlds", as Erza said this a tear went down her cheek.

"Fine well do the mission, but you have to get the other person. and only one person! I don't want to split the reward more than three ways," Rogue said finally giving into Sting. "That's easy, Wendy. She's the same age as us, same kind of magic and she is good looking!", Replied Sting in his usual excited tone. "Firstly, ok ask her and secondly, if you trained as much as you checked out girls, you might be stronger than big brother by now" explained the annoyed Rogue. "Firstly I'm going to go find Wendy than, and secondly like I would ever be stronger than big bro at my age, he was super strong probably", Sting replied to Rogue.

"WHAT IS WITH BIG BRO, it's always big bro this and big brother that, WHO IS HE", screamed out Lucy all of a sudden, "seriously, who is he, non stop you have been talking about that guy for 9 months and we don't know the story". "Even I would like to know about this story", replied the intrigued Gray. "Me too, that is one story I would pay for", an equally intrigued Zancrow joined into the conversation. By the end of people wondering who Rogue and Sting's big brother was, everyone in the guild wanted to know.

"Fine, if everyone wants to hear I don't mind telling the story. It all started around about 6 years and 6 months ago, as I take everyone down the road of Rogue's and my memory. I met Rogue and Frosh after I fought a bunch of assholes that where mean, well I attracted the attention of Rogue with my amazing skills!", Sting remembering what had happened that day while Rogue rolled his eye's to Sting. "He came up to me and challenged me to see who was better, light or dark. Well while we where fighting we made the whole town our battle ground and this is what caught the eye of our big bro,

* * *

Flash Back Starts

"See I told ya lector, they were all talk and no do, I didn't even need to use my magic on them but it's not like anyone can make me use my magic I'm super strong", A young Sting proclaimed to his cat friend. "Yeah Sting, your the best wizard of all time", Lector said adding fuel to the fire of ego.

"I hate egotistical people like you, why don't you put your money where your mouth is", from the front of the ally way a young Rogue stood and his cat friend. "Fro thinks so too". "Well who do we have here then, never mind you won't be conscious long enough for that to mater" Sting replied while both Sting and Rogue positioned themselves into fighting positions.

They bolted towards each other as the fight started. Sting threw the first punch which Rogue easily side stepped. Rogue countered with a kick but Sting defended it with his arm. Blow's where dished out and taken from both children as they continued on with their fight. "Pretty good, I think I will learn your name", Sting said to Rogue in painting breath's. "Rogue Cheney, you". "Sting Eucliffe". As the battle continued the blow's became heavier.

Rogue took a hit straight to the face, but his defeat didn't last long as he used his fall to trip the unsuspecting Sting. Both boys Got up and continued with the harsh battle that had moved into the main streets of the town. Sting kicked Rogue into the air and then kicked him again into the hard cobble stone street. Punch's came flying at Rogue, too many to count. Rogue had enough kneed Sting in the gut getting Sting off him.

It was Rogue's turn to be the puncher. Rogues speed was impressive as he punched Rogue from the ground and jumped up and sent a flurry of kicks into Sting's chest. Sting hit the ground and then Rogue punched him into air again. "Now you want to make this serious, fine serious is where well go," growled Sting

 **White Dragon Claw**

Rogue took the attack with a surprised look on his face. "So your a dragon slayer, and white to, want to see what wins shadow and white", Rogue said with a glare of challenge in his eye.

 **Shadow Dragon's Slicing Attack**

Sting was hit by the attack with the same surprised look. "Shadow, fine let the fight begin", proclaimed the white dragon wight he same challenged eye'.

 **White Dragon**

 **Shadow Dragon**

 **ROOOOO—-**

Flash Back Ends

* * *

and Rogue take it from there", Sting pointed his finger's to Rogue as a sign to continue the story.

Rogue took in a breathe and continued the story. "Big Brother saw us fighting and saw it getting a bit out of control, especially for 12 year old's and their cat's. He broke up the fight and then brought us lunch. He asked questions like how old are you, what element do you use, were you raised by a dragon or had a lacrimal implanted into you. We said both to the last question which seemed to confuse him for a bit until he said that we were the start of a new generation. Then he asked what the name of the Dragon's who raised us and what happened to them. After that he gave us a once in a life time opportunity to travel with him and train in the stuff that our dragon's didn't get to teach us while they were around, we obviously agreed to the idea".

* * *

Flash Back Starts

 _The Slayers attacks were about to be released, when a sudden tug on the back of their necks. "What do you think you two are doing, you'll destroy the town if you kept this up", A sudden hooded man appeared and lifted both Sting and Rogue up in the air by their clothes. "Fro thinks so too", a small cat said from behind the cloaked man appeared. "You even have an exceed to complete the look, how are you little guy", The hooded man kneeled down, while still lifting the two 12 year old boys._

 _"Let us down you stupid grown up", Sting said while wrangling in the iron grasp of the hooded man. "Hey is that really the way you should speak to your elders, you stupid brat", growled the hooded man. "I'm sorry sir, can you please let me down", Rogue politely said to the hooded man. The hooded man put down Rogue. "See that's how you talk to your elder's, not you ya reckless dragon wannabe", the hooded man glaring directly at Sting. "Fine, just put me down", Sting grumbled as he was put down._

 _"Now, you four look hungry, maybe I can treat you to a lunch", a much kinder voice came from the hooded man as he ruffled the two little boys head. Both the dragon slayers and their exceeds looked up at the older person, 'Yaaaa", all four yelled. "Then lets go and get some lunch away from this area because they probably will not serve us", the hooded man happily said to the four. The five walked to the south side of the town and stopped at a cafe._

 _"What would you three like to order", the waiter talked to them. "I'll take a burger and a beer", The hooded man said. "We'll a burger would be good, and some apple juice, and pancakes please", replied Rogue to the waiter. "Yeah a burger and orange juice, oh and celery" exclaimed Sting. "Why the pancakes and celery, that seems a bit weird", the hooded man questioned the two dragon slayer's. "Frosh loves pancakes", Rogue said "Fro thinks so too", "and for some unknown reason Lector really likes celery", Sting replied. "Hahahahhahahaha, guess that goes for all exceed's then" the hooded man laughed._

 _"So your elements are Shadow and White, interesting. How did you get your dragon slayer power's, by dragon or lacrimal", The hooded man said to the two with interest. The two looked at each other and replied, "Both", "What you too", "Stop repeating what I s—". "Wait what do you both mean by both" asked the hooded man. "Well apparently Sting and I are apart of a newer generation, I like to call the 3rd generation, we were both raised by a dragon and had a lacrima implanted into us", replied Rogue. "3rd generation, I was just calling myself the better generation", exclaimed Sting to Rogue. "Wow, so you two have started a new generation congratulations", spoke the Hooded man._

 _"What happened to your dragon's? what where their names?". Suddenly the mood got depressing as the two dragons looked to the ground. "Around about 7 years ago I had to kill my dragon to prove to Wiesslogia that I was a true dragon slayer", a depressing Sting said to the four. "My dragon Skiadrum wanted me to help him commit suicide", Rogue uttered in a depressed tone. "In the end, I hardly learnt the basic's because I was only five when he died". "Me too" Sting replied._

 _A long silence occurred between the three until the hooded man spoke. "Alright, I'm going to train you in everything you didn't learn from your dragon's, I'll even teach you the secret art's of dragon slaying, and then we could try to unlock whatever you 3rd generation dragon slayers can do", The hooded man said to both of the dragon slayers. Both of their eye's gleamed with happiness. "Yeahhh", both replied to the cloaked man. "But what do we call you" asked the happy Rogue. The man went to both the Dragon slayer's and ruffled their hairs, "Just call me big brother"._

Flash Back Ends

* * *

"We traveled for 3 month's just checking out different areas and training, traveling was the worst part of the trip, Sting and I would always get sick while our big brother was as stoic as ever. But apparently from Frosh and Lector, after the two of us fell asleep big brother would become sick as well. We then came upon a village with a giant flame and full of giants that worship the flame as the eternal flame diety. Well turned out that in their library it was full of dragon slayer books that could tell you all the spells and abilities of your respective dragon slaying. And Sting you can continue on", Rogue gestured to Sting who was excited to tell the rest of the story.

"Well we would stay in the village for 8 months, and then pick some of our dragon books and then travel around Fiore while learning and bonding with big bro. We would return after 2 and a half months and big bro disappeared and left us to self teach ourselves for 1 and a half months and then returned to the village to train us again. He was weird big bro, always talking around the flame as if it could speak and also talking to air saying stuff, weird big bro. But it was cool. Around the last year we were their he got really depressed for some reason."

"But at the end of the training we travelled to Magnolia and he dropped us off here and told us that we completed our training and were true dragon slayers, then he told us to go to this guild and he would come back.

* * *

Flash Back Starts

 _"Wow you two have finally finished your dragon slayer training" Big Brother spoke to the two. "Fro thinks so too". "To celebrate this event I made the two of you gifts", Big Brother dropped his satchel and took out a little box and looked at Sting. "Sting I got you this, I hope you like it I did spend a lot of time making it, and it is an expensive material there", Big Brother gave the box to Sting, and looked on. Sting opened the small box and revealed an ear ring with a medium sized jewel attached. Sting immediately put the ear ring into his left ear. "Thanks so much Big Bro, this is exactly what I need to complete the look", Sting proclaimed. "You where a great little brother, keep up the training and don't slack off alright"._

 _"Now to my favourite little brother, I got you something a lot less gay". This received a kick straight to the face from Sting, but only made Big Brother laugh at the attempt and brush Sting off. "But seriously, Rogue I know you've being eyeing my sword for a long time now, so I made you one for yourself". Big Brother than pulled out a Katana from his backpack. "Treat the blade well, keep it polished and sharpened". Rogue took the blade, "thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you Big Brother", Rogue replied in a fast flurry of excitement._

 _"And to the partner's of my Little Brother's, Lector here is the brand new jacket you've wanted, and to Fro I got you a new frog costume, this one's pink, your favourite colour", Big Brother kneeled down and gave the exceeds their gifts, and they immediately changed to their new outfit's. "Too all of you, I'm going to miss you guys. You have been my siblings for almost 6 long years and I've gotten attached to my little brother's. Now I want you guys to travel to a guild named fairy tail in this town and join. That's a way your going to gaining money to live". Big Brother finished his speech and looked at his two younger siblings._

 _All four suddenly dashed Big Brother and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much for being their in those times and making us stronger, and showing us the bonds of family". All four proclaimed to their Big Brother. The hug ended and Big brother walked away from the town, while Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosh walked towards the town._

Flash Back Ends

* * *

And then we joined this guild", Sting finishing the story. "Wow, so we have this Big Brother to thank you for joint our great guild. If I ever meet him I will thank him", The voice came from Master Makarov, up at the 2nd floor of the guild. "Yeah, I used to have a big brother like that, he was always so kind to me, he helped me adjust to moving to Fairy Tail from my old guild Cait Shelter", Wendy told the pair as she walked up to them. The guild around them became depressed just from the sheer mention of the other big brother.

"Who was he, and why did you say have", Rogue asked in a confused voice. "I forgot, they've never experienced fairy tail depression season", Zancrow uttered to the rest of the guild. "What? Depression season, what are you guy's even saying", Sting asked very confused at what the God slayer had said. "You want to know", Erza stood up an walked to the two dragon slayer's. "In this guild there used to be a really strong member by the name of Natsu Dragneel or Salamander! He died defeating Acnologia and saving the members of this guild! Gray, Lucy, Mira, Lis, Thunder Legion, Gajeel, Cana, Levy and more where saved because of his sacrifice!" Erza started to cry, and griped the scale scald around her neck. "Every year on the day of his anniversary, the guild goes quiet for a minimum of a week, but for some it goes on for more time, up to a month, you guys met the came to the guild AT THE END OF THE DEPRESSION PERIOD!" Erza screamed at the two and the guild became quiet.

Sting went up to Rogue and whispered, "Wow, whenever we asked big bro about Natsu he would always say that he wasn't strong enough, but I think Big Bro painted the wrong picture of Natsu". "I know, he sounds even more heroic. But can we seriously just go on this job now, we might get kicked out of the hotel if we don't get money soon". Rogue told Sting. "Fine I'll tell Wendy to meet us at the train station tomorrow". Sting went off to tell Wendy and after Wendy said yes the Dragon slayers and Exceeds walked out to go to bed and prepare for tomorrow.

"Soooo, are you going to finally show yourself". "Yeah, but I'll wait to my Little Brother's return!".

* * *

 **I hope you like the chapter, this was more about diving into the past of two dragon Slayer's and kinda setting the bar for the power levels of the dragon slayer's. They will definitely be stronger than in the real story and with a lot more spells. I am also thinking of starting two new stories soon, one about Natsu but in the infamous universe and the other based in the Fairy Tail hotel. Anyway I hope you like the Story and leave a good comment, it adds fuel to the fire.**

 **Ciao From Italianbro**


	4. Dragon Might

In a small town called Magnolia there where three nineteen year olds walking down the cobble street towards the train station. The smallest of the three had dark blue hair that flowed all the way down to her lower back, her figure matched all fairy tail girls and her face was sharper and older with chocolate brown eye's. She had a mint green dress that went mid way down her thighs, and an opening above her chest. She also had matching colour boots that reached her calf with feather's on the side, with bracelets around her arm's.

The man next to the blue haired girl was a blond haired man who was styled short and spiky with his fringe parted to the side. Above his right eye was a scar and his left ear pierced with a hanging jewel ear ring, His eye's were sky blue. He wore a black singlet tucked into his pants, the man had a white jacket with golden highlights and a golden zipper and fur on the collar of his jacket. His pants were black like his shirt and a white belt with a small golden belt buckle. His pants where tucked into a black boots.

The final man standing opposite side of the woman had medium length black spiky hair hiding his right eye and a long horizontal scar on his nose, he had ruby red eye's. The man had a long coat that reached his calf's black in colour with silver highlights and buttons, he had buckles around both arms, hips and one across his chest. His pants where white and black boots. Connected to his hip he had a katana with a red and black handle and black scabbard. The coat's collar went up to his chin and zipped up to the top.

On the black haired mans shoulder he had a green cat wearing a pink frog costume looking very cute. Flying around the blond haired mage was a red furred cat with brown jacket, and walking beside the dark blue haired woman was a white cat wearing a dress walking equally as fast as the three people.

"Is everyone ready, wooooo yeah getting so ready for the job, YEAH," the blond haired mage asked to his group. "Wow Sting, your getting ready for a long train ride. Please if it was up to me I'd walk but this is the only way we'd get there on time, and I'm sure Wendy doesn't want to go," the black haired mage retorted to Sting. "Wait, Wendy do you get sick on trains, cause I heard you had a spell that cured motion sickness and it would be helpful to me and Rogue", Sting questioned Wendy. "I do have a spell that cures motion sickness but it doesn't work on myself, so I'm in the same boat as you guys ad it only works a couple of times so I shouldn't use it on you guys, only if you need it," answered Wendy.

They continued to walk slowly down the cobble street road talking and getting to know each other, while occasionally to stop for Sting and Wendy to check out clothes while Rogue waited with the other exceeds. They stopped to have breakfast at a cafe. "What would you like to eat or drink" asked the waiter behind the counter. Rogue stepped up with his money in hand, "A large coffee and a side of pancakes". Next was Sting, "A large caramel latte and celery with loads of peanut butter on it". Lastly was Wendy "One Pergrande breakfast tea and Fiore Breakfast tea".

The dragon slayer's were outside the cafe as they were drinking and eating there meals, Rogue sipping his coffee and Frosh with a whole pancake in his mouth, Sting drinking his caramel latte while Lector munched on his celery stick and Wendy and Carla drank their tea's with the elegance of a woman.

"This is nice, hanging out with people my age, I don't usually have these moment because of the team I'm on", Wendy admitted to her four new friends. "Thats not cool, you know what, this will mark the first of many jobs together", Sting told Wendy.

The three teenagers and their cat partners finally got to the train station and brought six tickets to Era for their job. Before they got onto the train Sting leaned down and told the Exceeds "Okay guys, I need you three to either ask a man or by yourselves throw the three of us off that death trap on tracks".

* * *

The train ride took ten hours to reach their destination at Era, while the three dragon slayers were feeling sick the Exceeds were having the time of their lives. Wendy was left untouched by the trip but the two male dragon slayers.

Across the passed out Sting's face he had graffiti either with loser straight across his face or patterns that made him look like a tiger, Rogue was made to look like a panda with the black ring around his eye and emo underlined by his scar. Either way the results of the train ride were worst experience of their lives.

When they reached the Era station the two male dragon slayers were frown out of the train by a huge man and Wendy was placed on a bench. The two dragon slayers on the floor woke up at the same time and looked straight at each other and began to laugh at the graffiti on each other's face which made them wonder what the other was laughing at which made them go directly to a mirror to check the graffiti on their faces, which made them become angry and start fighting each other.

The fight had to be broken up by Wendy as she saw it happen. After they were broken up they got out of the train station and walked down the streets of Era. The stone buildings rose up from the ground while trees where incorporated in all parts of the town. Some buildings had pointed roofs while others where flat, each building had a great amount of detail into the stone work and some had huge vines growing across the homes. The place looked amazing and to complete the town a person could see the main part of the town no matter where you stood, a mountain rising from the ground and levelled at the top with a stone castle and a garden.

Obviously Sting and Rogue couldn't care less how the town looked, they were trying to find the nearest bathroom, sink or fountain they could us to wash the graffiti from their faces, but at least Wendy noticed the historical buildings all around her and marvelled at each one. The granite road's were littered with people as they walked around following their everyday life.

The three dragon slayers walked down the granite roads while they where checking for address' to the house that the client was staying. They finally reached the house and Sting knocked on the door three times. "Who is it" spoke a rough voice from behind the door. "Where mages from the Fairy Tail guild, were here to accept the job request that you posted on our guilds notice board", Rogue told the man, and received the large door open revealing a short bold man. "Ahhhhhh, come in, come in and for you two I'm guessing you want to clean yourselves up", the man asked the two. "Yes that would be helpful" replied Sting. "Two doors to your left" the man informed the two as they bolted down the hall.

"If you would follow me to the client and when those two come back he can tell you the details", the man told Wendy and the exceeds. The two dragon slayer returned with their faces clean of all the graffiti and sat down on the coach either side of Wendy.

From the door a woman with brown flowing hair and sat on a seat opposite of the coach the Fairy Tail mages where sitting on. "I'm so glad that you answered back to me, I really needed someone to accept it because its getting a lot worse", The woman started. "I am the proud owner of the only spell shop in this town and business was booming for a long time, until it started", The woan continued to speak to the mages. "What started", Wendy asked in a concerned voice. "A dark guild 5 months ago interrupted our trade route and stole my goods, and continue to do so", the woman answered.

Sting and Rogue shot right up. "TELL US WHERE THESE TURDS LIVE, WERE GOING TO TEAR THEM A NEW BEGINNING", they both shouted and ran out of the house with both their exceeds. "Sorry, those two are just passionate about what they do, can I get the map", Wendy apologised to the woman. "Yeah its fine, here and you can hear the price when you get back", The woman finished. Wendy got the map and walked out with Carla.

Wendy left the door to see the Sting and Rogue with sweat dropping from their faces. "We forgot to let her finish didn't we", Sting asked Rogue. "Yes, yes we did and we forgot the map", Rogue answered. "wow, I have never seen that side of you guys, reminds me of someone", Wendy told the two.

"Big Brother was taught us to live in justice, If someone steals someone else's earnings they deserve to be punched", Rogue told Wendy. They left the town of Era and continued to the south road that was towards a forest where the dark guild was supposed to be living at. The journey was tiring for the three as they had to stop for a water drink every now and then but they got to the forrest in a good amount of time.

* * *

In the forrest a shady castle with one of its tower collapsed to the side and holes through the protective wall. It was easy for the three to get in because of the holes in the wall. "Okay you three, its going to be dangerous in there so you guys should probably stay here," Rogue told the three exceeds. "Fro thinks so too", "Alright, but don't act like idiots in there", "Sting show em' who's the boss".

They reached the door that held the front of the closed to the rest of the world. Inside men were screaming and having a good time. "Ok were going to start the conquest with a three elemental dragon roar, it's going to be amazing", Sting whispered to the other two.

 **Shadow Dragon's Roar**

 **White Dragon's Roar**

 **Sky Dragon's Roar**

"RUN, everyone panic, we have no hope of surviving this", the dark guild screamed all around them. "Don't just stand there, counter attack you swines", a brave dark mage yelled at his fleeting comrades. "Shoot whatever magic you have at them, we can do it men", a man declared to his friends.

"Wow, its like shooting fish in a barrel, how did they steal anything from anyone", Sting proclaimed to his friends. "Just do your job and lets get the money", Rogue shouted to Sting.

 **Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash**

 **White Dragon's Star Barrage**

 **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack**

Rogue took out 10 men in a group they flew everywhere and could not get up from the attack. Sting sent off a few orbs in front of him and exploded taking down the people instantly with groan's from those who received the attack. Wendy shot into the group instantly created a circle of unconscious mages.

Rogue punched the man running at him, kicked the man behind him and head butted the man who tried to get up from under him. Sting ran with his fists in front of him taking down the people he ran over. Wendy was also kicking but taking down the so called mages, although they didn't put up much of a fight.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE", a man screamed from the top balcony of the guild. A fat man with white skin and noting but underwear, a cape and boots. "MY BRISTLES ARE VIBRATING", yelled the fat man. "Master Kain, I am so sorry about the racket, but these flies have broken into our guild", a man apologised to his supposed master.

"So your the master of these scrubs, come down here and maybe we can have a real challenge", Sting shouted to the fat man. "Master Kain Hikaru, will accept your challenge", Kain yelled back to the challenger. He then jumped down onto the floor of the guild causing it to rumble.

"I was once a member of the strongest dark guild in Fiore, in the Balam Alliance, Grimoire Heart", Kain told his challenger. "Lucy told me about you, Nastu, Happy and Lucy defeated you", Wendy asked Kain. "You mean the Boy, Girl and their Cat, they cheated, but it did teach me a few tricks, now feel the strength of my witching hour curse magic, behold 4", from somewhere on his body he revealed a brown doll.

"Oh god, his a weirdo, Guys we need to run from his witching hour curse magic, NOT", Sting said sarcastically towards his friends "Bring it on Kain the fat man Hikaru".

Kain pulled out one of his bristles and placed it onto 4

 **Self Reinforcement Iron**

 **White Dragon's Claw**

Sting ran at Kain full force but was instantly rejected by Kain's iron fist. "Damn that hurt" Sting spun around and kicked Kain in the stomach but was like kicking a wall. Sting got right up and punched him in the jaw and was punched by Kain shooting him towards Wendy. "I think you need some reinforcement Sting", Wendy asked Sting.

 **Ile Vernier**

 **Ile Arms**

 **Ile Armour**

Suddenly Sting felt a heightened defence, speed and attack. "Thanks Wendy, knew it was a good idea to invite you", right after Sting shot right back at Kain with his strength renewed and faith rekindled, only to be sent right back to Rogue. "Looks like you need a little break Sting", Rogue said with a smirk on his face.

"Wow, Fairy Tai is weak, this will make the hostile takeover of your guild much more simple if this is the best you can do" Kain proclaimed with pride.

"What was that, are you going to try and have a hostile takeover of the Fairy Tail guild", Rogue questioned Kain.

"Of course, They where the guild that destroyed my guild, took my three 's before 4. This is why I established the Troll Bristle dark guild to destroy the Fairy Tail guild and rekindle Grimoire Heart", Kain provoked the three slayers.

"I'm going to make you regret those words, for the rest of the time you rot in jail for trying to destroy the guild that my friends all live at", Rogue responded to Kain in a very pissed off voice.

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Twilight Sword: Shade Infinite**

The room suddenly got dark as Rogue ran towards Kain with his Katana in his hand, bursts of grunts was heard and then the room returned to the same light that it was before. Rogue sheathed his Katana while Kain had several cut's along his body. "Looks like you need a few more hits Rogue", Sting shouted.

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Sun Angel: Supreme Burst**

Sting punched the air as magic orb's shot out from his fists and hit Kain and exploded into Kain, as Kain stood still but was about to fall until he was interrupted by a female dragon slayer.

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Shattering Light: Sky Drill**

Kain was blown away like a breeze. "Wow, a-a bbb-bit of overkk-kill don't you think", Sting asked Wendy in fear. "Yyyyessss, I think hhhhhe knewwww that what here diiiddd wasss bad", Rogue told Wendy in equal fear as Sting. Wendy got embarrassed by taking down Kain.

The council men took awhile to arrive but the dark guild stayed unconscious the whole time with some reinforcement from the Dragon Slayers. "Well its good to see Fairy Tail has some strong mages on their hands. To be able to eliminate a dark guild by yourself, and the only one that is remotely injured is your blond friend", Sting interrupted the councilman, "HEY I'm not injured, I was bruised before I got here". "As I was saying good going, we were trying to track down the last remnants of Grimoire Heart since seven years ago".

"Thanks but we were given a job to do and we did it right and are just glad to finish it", Rogue said to the councilman. "Fro thinks so too" replied Frosh. At that the three dragon slayer's got all there stuff and continued on the pathway out of the forrest and into the open plains towards Era.

* * *

They walked down the granite roads of Era that they remembered walking past before and reaching the house of their client. "Thank you so much, we can finally get the trade lines open again and get my money back", ranted the pleased client, "and now for your jewels". The client disappeared for a few minutes inside her house and then returned with three large bags of jewel and gave it to all three of them. "Eleven million jewel in all three of those, and don't complain you deserved it".

"Thank you so much, thank her Rogue", demanded Sting to Rogue. "Thank you miss". The six of them left the street and walked towards the train. They took the train straight back to Magnolia, while the ride back was sickening for the three of the dragon slayers but at least they did not have graffiti all over their faces by when they arrived in Magnolia. As the two walked back to the Fairy Tail Guild. "God that was fun, we need to do another job together", Sting praised Wendy. "Yeah I would enjoy to be in a new team", Wendy replied.

* * *

In Fairy Tail

"No Cana I'm not going to kiss you, right now I think you have had enough booze" Laxus denied towards Cana. "Come on Laxus, your my Fiance and I want you to kiss me right on my liippps" Cana leaned in expecting a kiss only to get rejected by Laxus. "Not today honey".

"Gray sweetie, are we going to leave soon", Juvia asked Gray. "Of course Juvia, I just don't want to leave until midnight, not on this day", Gray replied. "How could I forget that it was today that happened. We can stay all night if that's what it takes" Juvia told Gray. "Thank you, we will be leaving soon", Gray replied to her. Gray scooted over to Juvia and kissed her.

"Lisanna I'm going to head back to the house, or do you want me to stay", Lyon asked Lisanna while she was sitting down. "Please stay a little longer. Just don't leave me alone tonight", Lisanna begged Lyon to stay. "I will never leave you alone, I'll stay here until you say lets leave", Lyon answered. Lyon kissed Lisanna on the top of her head.

Levy was sitting at a table with a giant book of a different languages, and next to her was a passed out iron dragon slayer. Levy shook him awake and he awoke with a load yawn. "It's almost time sweetie, so should I start to pack up and then we go home" Levy asked her fiance. Gajeel woke himself up. "Nah Levy, we need to stay a little bit longer than midnight", Gajeel yawned and sat back up he then kissed her on the cheek.

Lucy was sitting with Loke at another table, kissing each other. "So tonight were going to stay a long time and then we'll go home after midnight", Lucy spoke to Loke. "It's fine, it's fine, we'll leave after midnight because I know how much tonight means to you", Loke told Lucy. They got out from their table and walked towards the rest of the group.

Zancrow walked up to Mirajane at the bar. "So am I allowed to stay or are Tenrou people the only ones allowed to stay", asked the bartender. "Well technically you where apart of the Tenrou group, anyway it's fine as long as your not interrupting anything", Mirajane answered. "So same protocol as last year" Zancrow answered. "Please tell me you'll stay, just for me" Mirajane said. "Of course I can, then we'll leave".

Erza was in the corner as she hugged Happy and a white scarf as she cried quietly. Makarov looked on towards the guild that he had nurtured for a long time. He looked towards some of the relationships he had witnessed the forming of. He appreciated every one of his children, even the one's with broken pasts. He was the father that they could rely on when they needed help during a time of depression,

The door's to the guild bust wide open to reveal the three dragon slayers and the three exceeds. "Hello everyone, and why are you all still here", Sting shouted into the guild. All around where the prominent members of the guild and minor members all sitting in silence, drinking. "Come on Sting I think we need to do something", Rogue whispered into Sting's left ear. They both walked up to the corner of the guild where Erza was seated.

"Where both very sorry for making you upset the last time we spoke". "It was wrong of us to ask those questions and we apologise", Both of the male dragon slayers apologised to Erza as she sat up in her chair. "It's fine, I shouldn't have gone off at you. It was a valid question and around these times I get a bit unstable", Erza apologised to the two as well, "If you want to stay your welcome, today is the day that Natsu disappeared from everyone's life". The two dragon slayer's where taken aback by the date but both said to Erza, "We'll stay, only if you come sit and have a drink with us". "How can I deny you at that" Erza laughed a little at the two and joined them with happy and Natsu's scarf.

For the first time in along time Erza sat wither friend's again and talked liked they used to, it was refreshing to Erza and Happy as he spoke with the other exceeds in the guild. Everyone slowly gravitated towards the table until everyone was speaking about their best times in the guild. Everyone remembered the pink haired boy that used to fight with Gray, talk with Lucy and be scolded by Erza, and then Erza remembered a good memory

Flash Back Start's

 _Team Natsu was just about to leave the resort they stayed at after defeating Jellal and although Natsu was passed out for most of the time he enjoyed his friends. Erza shook him awake in his resort room "Get up Natsu, were about to leave", se was about to leave but then she decided to lean in and kiss Natsu's forehead "thank you Natsu", Erza turned around and walked towards the door until she was stopped. Natsu had his hand around her wrist. "Erza, right at this moment, I promise to protect you from anyone that tries to harm you". Natsu proclaimed to Erza._

Flash Back End's

The thought of the memory made one tear escape from Erza's hard demeanour.

"We'll everyone's here even your little brother's, do you think it's time".

"Yes I think it's time"

From the celling dropped a man in a hood and landed on the table shocking everyone. "Big brother/bro?" both the dragon slayer's said in unison at the man. "Yeah guys it's me, I told you I would return" the voice came from the hood.

'So this is the Big brother they were talking about', everyone thought as they recovered from shock. "What brings you hear Sting and Rogue's big brother" asked an intrigued Makarov. "Nothing much I just needed to check something, but it's getting tired being called big brother, you can call me-" The man said to the guild.

As he spoke he lifted his arm up to the hood to reveal…

* * *

 **Oh I am such a jerk. Don't worry, Big Brother will be revealed to everyone in the next chapter and that stuff. Thank you for reading the Fan fiction up to this far and I hope your enjoying it. I'm enjoying writing this and I hope you enjoy all the character's I add into it, because I feel after an arc each character is overlooked and almost never mentioned again, So far the parings are Laxus x Cana, Gray x Juvia, Lyon x Lisanna, Gajeel x Levy, Loke x Lucy and Zancrow x Mirajane (Reason). Anyway I hope you like the Story and leave a good comment, it adds fuel to the fire.**

 **Ciao From Italianbro**


	5. The Past

The man reached up from his hood pulled the fabric off. The first flash of anything was the spiky ruby pink hair that spread out on the top the unknown man's head, then the mans olive skin on the man's face, His eyes were red and more reptilian, his ears poked out from his hair and four scars were present on his face, two crossed each other on his cheek, one ran across his right eye and one just bellow his mouth.

The body of Big brother wore a maroon coat that reached a little past his knees, with a large collar, the left sleeve was fully down while the right was rolled up to his shoulder, the coat had golden highlights framing the edges and a belt that kept the coat attacked. Under the coat was a black t-shirt that could be seen on his right shoulder, white pants with a band around the thighs and black boots that reached just bellow the knees. On his left arm was a black armband and bandages that reached up to the t-shirt on his right arm, black gloves were placed on both hands. His neck had a long scar on the right side and poking out from his chest was a scar on the left side of his body. A black and red sword was strapped on the back of the mans body.

Although his hair was darker than the old pink and covered parts of his eyes, and scar's coated his face, no one from his past could forget the grin that was placed on the man's face.

"NATSU!", the old members of the guild yelled, the girls were crying while the men were locked in shock from this new development. At that moment Zancrow took along drip with a look that nothing special had happened, "So he finally revealed himself, took him long enough, I was scared I was going to let the secret out", Zancrow whispered to himself. "Wait, Big Bro/Brother is Natsu", the two male teenaged dragon slayers asked, gripping their heads trying to solve what had just happened. "Don't hurt yourselves, just accept", Natsu told his two little brother's. He walked up them and put his hands on their heads and ruffled their hair, "You two have grown up a lot".

"I,I I I Is it really y y you", a voice stuttered from behind Natsu and he turned his head to look where the voice had come from. Turning his head a red headed woman stood clenching a white scaled scarf with tears dropping down her beautiful face, she was trembling. "Of course it is, you don't have to cry anymore", Natsu answered to the girl. Erza broke into a sprint and leaped towards Natsu, he caught her in his arms and hugged her "I'm never leaving your side ever again", He whispered into Erza's ear. As soon as the words were said Erza gripped tighter to Natsu.

The guild members started to break out of the faze and realise that everything that had happened was true. "You've all changed", Natsu said as his eyes scanned the guild, his eye's focused on Gray and Juvia first.

Gray looked older as he was in his twenties but still had his old hair cut, his clothes consisted of a blue zipped-up vest with white highlights and three lines moved upwards from the back to the front of the vest, a belt was over the vest. Under the vest was a black t-shirt and black pants with a chain on his right side connected from front to back, finishing with laced boots. Juvia's hair had become wavy and reached her back with a rain coat looking dress with a slit that showed up to her right thigh and boots that reached mid thigh (think of the outfit Juvia wears in the Avatar arc).

Next was Gajeel and Levy. Gajeel looked the same with the exception of his hair, it was cut short that was halfway down his neck a cross shaped scar that was placed dead centre of his eyes just above the noise. He wore a bandana around his forehead and an brown open coat with flame design's on his sleeves, revealing a green top (clothes are the same as fifth day of GMG). Levy was the exact same as the day Natsu left but more aged.

Laxus and Cana barely changed as well, Laxus wearing his fur coat a t-shirt with dress pant's on, his hair was cut shorter than before. Cana wore the exact same clothes that she wore on Tenrou island and not much changed about her.

Wendy was the same size as Erza and the same shaped body, her eye's were sharper and her hair reach the bottom of her back (same clothes as chapter 4). Nastu's little brother's hadn't changed either, other than getting taller and their clothes, with the edition of the gifts he gave them (same clothes as chapter 4).

Loke and Lucy didn't change that much either. Loke's hair was wild and everywhere, he wore a black coat that reached mid thigh, a striped vest with a dress shirt and pants and a chain on his pants (Look up chapter 422, if you want to know). Lucy wore a sleeveless top and a short dress with boots that reached thigh high (Avatar arc look).

Next was Lyon and Lisanna. Lyon wore a coat with numerous strapped buckles holding it together and white sleeves, his hair looked the same as always. Lisanna wore a sleeveless shirt with a net opening in the centre and a blue skirt, her hair was longer. (Both look the same as in the Avatar arc but Lisanna has longer hair)

Mirajane wore a black dress laced with white cloth on the opening's while she had a black cloth around her neck, her hair was the same as 7 years ago (1st day GMG look). Zancrow wore a long sleeveless coat that reached mid calfs, a navy blue colour with three button's on the left side keeping the coat closed and a large red tied up ribbon around his waist. Underneath a black shirt and baggy pants with white bandages midway up his calves, many long scars were around both of his arms.

Natsu's eye's looked across the guild, seeing more familiar faces that changed due to the seven years. Master Makarov didn't change either, wearing his 10 wizard saint's coat. His eye's danced across the new looking guild, taking in his surroundings finally resting on the red head in his arms.

Her red hair was brushed over her right eye and the her hair reached the middle of her back. Her armour was a lot less than what she used to. Her chest was exposed with a sleeveless black shirt with the heart kreuz cross, her shoulders had two armour plates and armour around her neck, 4 armour plates were around her waist and two plates directly under the side plates and a black dress with a white highlight. On the right arm she wore a sleeve that didn't connect to her shirt and a gauntlet around her left arm. Grievers were placed around both of her legs and a ribbon around her waist.

Natsu was overwhelmed with the fact that she had grown more beautiful since the time he left. He gripped her tighter than before until a blue blur hit Natsu and toppled hi over with Erza falling down with them.

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, NATSU, I'm so happy, your finally back, never leave ever, ever, ever, ever again", The Blue cat screamed. Natsu simply grabbed the cat and brought it into the hug that he and Erza were sharing "Of course little buddy".

"Natsu you have some explaining to do", Master Makarov spoke finally breaking out of his trance. "Yes, and I'll tell you everything soon but not tonight, tonight I want to introduce you to one more person and then I'm going back to my place to sleep and then tomorrow I'll tell the story", the man told the guild. "But right now let me introduce …" as Natsu spoke a person leapt down from the top of the guild and landed next to Natsu, "1st Master Mavis", Natsu proclaimed.

"WHAT!", screamed the guild in surprise as the person was a young girl with a frilly dress and long blond hair. "HOW?" The guild yelled at Natsu. "No questions from youu guys until tomorrow". "Now Gray I need to speak to you in private", Natsu said as he let go of Erza and Happy. "Sure, where too", Gray asked to his old rival. "Upstair's", replied Natsu. The pair walked up the stairs to the third level too speak,

As they where walking Master Makarov got a good look at Natsu. He was indeed older and taller than before, a few centimetres taller than Gray even. Finally his family was back together again from the seven years that they were separated, Makarov then looked towards the girl with so many questions, but they could wait till tomorrow.

"So what did you want me for", Gray asked intrigued by the man introit of him. "What is Erza's relationship, its been Seven years and I'm sure Jellal escaped and is probably apart of fairy tail or another guild and is dating Erza or something right", Natsu questioned the raven haired mage. Gray's body locked up as he looked towards the ground, after a few minutes of awkward silence Gray finally said something. "I don't know how to break it to you Natsu but Jellal was executed for his crimes along with Brain, I only found out after my year long trip of my home continent that I took with Ultear and Lyon", uttered the ice mage.

"What! really? No, no, no, I should have saved him, no it can't be true", Natsu spoke as the words came out in a flurry. "Believe it, Erza's been miserable, it happened 1 year after your death", Gray spoke again with depressing tone, "She's been living at your house with Happy". "Thanks for telling me, now I'm going back home after a seven year trip and having a hot bath that I haven't been able to have in those seven years", Natsu said as he walked down back to the first floor.

Erza looked in glee as she was talking with the girls. "Wow he sure has grown hasn't he", Lucy whispered to them. "Yeah, grown hotter, if it wasn't for Zancrow I would totally go for him", Mirajane whispered back to the girls only to receive black aura coming from the red head beside her. "He's mineeee, you get that", Erza hissed into the girl's ear frightening Mira. Erza was scooped up from behind and held in the arms of Natsu bridal style. "You ready to go home?" Natsu asked happily to the girl, which he received a blush from Erza. "Sure", she said back. "Happy were leaving ok buddy", Natsu told his exceed. "Aye Sir"

Natsu walked to the door with Erza in his hand's and Happy flying around his head until Natsu stopped and turned towards his little brothers. "I will see you tomorrow, and we also need a private talk", Natsu told the two and walked out of the guild.

* * *

Natsu walked down the cold cobblestone road with Erza still bridal style in his arms. Happy no longer was flying around them because Natsu told the Exceed to meet them at his house. About halfway to the house through the curtains of darkness Erza finally spoke.

"Put me down Natsu", Erza commanded and Nasu complied. They had stopped by a river that was flowing toward the sea. The water looked deep blue due to the little light around, but it was a spectacular sight. Erza walked down to the banks and put her hand in the running cold water of the river. "I can't believe that after seven years your finally back", Her words echoing in the darkness, "and I'm not sure how I should feel, outraged that you were alive this whole time and didn't tell me, happy that your back, sad because you chose to stay away from me, I I I don't know", Erza repeated as she looked at the Boy behind her, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Natsu walked up to her and brushed the tear away, "I'm not going to tell you how you should feel, but maybe if I told you how I felt it would make you feel better", Natsu stopped ad took a breath as he looked deep within the girls eyes.

"I felt angry with myself that I had to leave fairy tail, I felt sad that I wouldn't see my family in a long time, I felt ashamed that I hid myself from everyone in the fairy tail guild, I was happy that I found two little brothers to make them stronger and join fairy tail, but most of all I felt miserable that I wasn't able to see your face every day, and I have ever since I died", Natsu spoke trying to get all his emotions out to Erza tears streaming down his face.

Erza leaned in and Natsu did the same, they were chest to chest and Natsu leaned down until finally his lips made contact with hers. After a while of kissing, Erza stepped back from the man, "I think I can accept that apology". This received a smile from the Dragon slayer, "Now can we go home, I am tired and Happy will be worried about were I am", Natsu whispered to the girl. "Sure we can go", Erza said with a smile appearing on her lips.

The two walked through the blackness of night holding hands as their foot steps where heard through the night as they stepped on the cobble road. 'His hands are so big and strong, but most of all they feel warm. He really is back in my life isn't he', Erza thought as they were approaching the house.

"So, are we dating now or the same as before you left, just two people who care a lot for each other but not knowing what their relationship is?", Erza asked wondering what the response would be from the man. "Well, I don't know why you would want me to be your boyfriend after everything that happened, I haven't even told you where I was yet", Natsu answered to the girl with depressing eyes. "Idiot, of course I would you saved me so many times, I can over look this once, for those seven years all I wanted was to have you there by my side", replied Erza to the doubting man.

"Fine with me," Natsu said while he turned to face Erza, he hugged her in his arms, "Erza, I love and care for you and I will never leave you again because I left you before and it felt terrible". Erza buried her face into the mans chest and welcomed his embrace.

* * *

They continued to work back to Natsu's old house until they reached the front door, "You open the door to your house", Erza offered Natsu as he reached for the door. opening it he was welcomed with a tidy house, nothing was out of place except for his old hammock which was nowhere to be seen, In the hammock high above them rested a snoring blue cat.

"We'll time for bed I guess", Natsu began as he got a blanket and fell on top of his couch. "No, your not sleeping on the couch" Erza declined the man on the couch. "Well, where will I be sleeping tonight, on the floor?", the fire dragon asked. "with me", the red head whispered because she was embraced. "What was that, I couldn't hear you" Natsu asked with a grin spreading on his face. "YOUR SLEEPING WITH ME!", Erza yelled so loudly that Happy woke up and fell out of his hammock. "Your back home I see" the blue cat replied in a sleepy tone to the two watching Natsu have a smile wide across his face.

The two lovers walked into the side room where a king sized bed was placed. Natsu took of his belt, coat, boots, sword, gloves and shirt leaving him in his white pants as he crawled under the covers of the bed. Erza could see all over the mans body were a mixture of large and small scars. Erza requiped into her pyjamas and laid down next Natsu on the bed. Natsu wrapped his arms around Erza as he fell asleep with Erza soon following.

Erza woke up to find the spot next to her empty. 'Was just another realistic dream wasn't it, why do I do this to myself' she thought as she sat up in the bed and began to cry, until she took in her surroundings. On the floor was the clothes Natsu had taken off to sleep, then she heard mumbling outside the bedroom.

Erza opened the door and on the coach was Natsu with Happy on his chest talking. "Really wow, Gildarts completed that quest, took him long enough", Natsu laughed. "Aye Sir". Erza looked at the scene with a smile spread across her face as she watched the two laughing as if they had never left each other.

"So are we going to go to the guild or stay here a little while longer", asked the red head to the pink haired man. "Oh yeah, I promised I would tell the story of what happened, yeah I guess now is as good a time as ever", the man replied.

Natsu got up and walked into the bathroom to have a bath, the silence drifted throughout the house as he was soaking and Erza made a cup of coffee. The man burst out with a towel rapped around the lower half of him and his pants on his shoulders, his hair no longer spiky and wild as he walked into the bedroom to get changed.

Natsu walked out with the same clothes as yesterday and looked towards a clean Erza and an excited Happy. "To the Guild, I guess", Natsu proclaimed.

* * *

"So the story that I promised to tell you guys yesterday is going to be revealed but you all need to be silent and ask questions later ok", Natsu said overlooking the Guild with Erza and happy on the right side of him and Mavis on the left of him wearing a huge grin. "To get started, I did actually die that day and here is the story".

* * *

Start of Flash Back and Natsu's POV

 _Where am I? What is with all the blackness around me? Am I dead? Now I remember, I sacrificed myself to save my friends didn't I. So this is what heaven feels like hey, totally unlike what they told me before, It's so depressing here._

 _Right in front of me, a line of light flashed enveloping me as it grew from a thin line to the whole background. I shot up from the ground with sweat all over my body and I was panting hard and fast. Thats when I took in my surroundings, all around me was a green forest with large tree trunks and boulders sticking up from the rough ground._

 _I looked down at himself to find myself only in his boxers and an old blanket covering my body, looking over my body I found scars all along my body and a few on my face, next to me was someone else but I couldn't see anything from the person due to a blanket covering their body._

 _"Took you long enough to wake up didn't it" a voice asked from behind me, frightening me and turning my head to find a young girl probably thirteen in a big frilly pink and white dress._

 _"Wwwwho are you", I questioned the girl. "hahahahahah, I guess you haven't heard of me, I'm the first master of Fairy Tail, master Mavis at your service", Mavis answered to me as I scratched my head in confusion._

 _"I know who you are, I needed to find your tomb, but aren't you supposed to be dead and all", I asked Mavis. "I am dead, what you see is my spirit still around, anyway aren't you supposed to be dead", Mavis told me._

 _'I don't know, I should be dead, but I'm still alive for some reason….. AM I A GHOST!", I screamed out. "Hahahahahahaha, don't worry you did die but your alive now thanks to me" Mavis answered my question. "H h h how could you save me, my body became the flames that attacked Acnologia, It would be impossible to save someone who's not physically there", I told Mavis as confused as before._

 _"Actually your flames did more than attack Acnologia, it killed him, and it's not impossible because I used the most secret Fairy magic technique, more secret than Fairy Law, Fairy Glitter and Fairy Sphere. Only I now of this spell, it's called Fairy Rebirth", Mavis told me and all I could do was have a face of shock from all the information I had gathered._

 _"The spell can revive anyone from death as long as his bonds of friendship are strong enough and it can only revive someone who died in the time gap of thirty seconds, any time longer would be useless and nothing would change but your here now so it worked but not completely as you can see, your body has many scars that you obviously did not have before", Mavis ended and I could only smile._

 _"That means I can see Gramps, Laxus, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Mira, Lis and ….. Erza!", I blurted out with a huge amount of excitement only to have it crashed with the next words. "I'm sorry Natsu but I can't let you see them just yet", Mavis told me and my heart stopped, "wwwwh wwwhy not" I stuttered._

 _"Natsu, I can't tell you why, but if you returned now than fairy tail will be in danger and I can't let that happen to my guild and I know you wouldn't want that to happen either. I plead to you not to join back with the guild", Mavis told me without a proper explanation, just left me with that._

End of Flashback and Natsu's POV

* * *

"Wow, so you were revived through a magical ancient Fairy spell and was never told why you couldn't join the guild", Mirajane spoke trying to get her head around it. "Nope and I wont be told, I was travelling with Mavis here for a long time, even with my two little brother's although they couldn't see or hear her, a week ago while I was travelling Mavis told me I could rejoin" Natsu told the Guild.

"And I won't tell anyone until the time is right", Mavis said with a grin on her face. "Thats a good story, but I have one question, who was that person next to you", asked Freed asked from in front of the crowd of listeners. "Ahhh, so you want the whole story then well than that would be after I got over the shock of not seeing my friends in a long time", Natsu continued with his story.

* * *

Start of Flash Back and Natsu's POV

 _After I got over the fact I finally settled down and laid down. After a while that was when my suspicions peaked and I finally got up to look at who was next to me._

 _Ripping off the blanket from the person to see a man with long wild spiked blond hair, the man was only wearing boxers just like me. It took a few seconds and looking at the man in different angles until finally. "WHY IS THAT FLAME GOD JERK HERE", I yelled from the shock and in turn woke up the Flame God. "DRAGON HUNTER WHY IN HELL ARE YOU HERE, and why am I here?" Zancrow yelled._

 _"What do you mean why are you here", I asked the god slayer. "Last time I was awake I swear I was caught in the death rays of Zeref, so I should have died", Zancrow answered. "Of corse you didn't die, you were nearly put into a coma, because slayer magic is along the same line as Zerefs it didn't effect you like it would effect a normal mage", said master Mavis on her rock._

 _After a few hours of explaining to Zancrow who master Mavis was and what had happened after he 'died', we rested for the entire day. Until early in the morning, I was in a deep sleep and then someone woke me, "Natsu, Natsu I want to fight ya". "Waaaa, who is that", I opened my eyes to see the God slayer infront of my face looking down._

 _"Wadya say, a good ol'battle for fun cause my bodies healed but what about yours Dragon Hunter", Zancrow asked in a mocking tone. "Of course I'm fine, I'll take you on right here right now", I yelled at Zancrow as a huge battle erupted in the forest._

 _It was two weeks later and the we did not stop our battles with each other the whole time they were there until they both decided they were fully healed and ready to get off the island._

 _"So what are you going to do Natsu", Zancrow asked as he tied the final not to his wooden raft. "Me and Mavis are going to travel around Fiore and maybe some outer countries, what about you", I told Zancrow as he was redoing his own raft. "I'm gonna join Fairy Tail I think, your guild master told me something that I want to find out", Zancrow answered to his new friend. "Well when you get there can you keep me a secret, it would only hurt them more ", I said to Zancrow. "Alright I wont tell them"._

 _"So this is the good bye for now I guess", I said not really knowing what to say. Zancrow got up an walked towards me and grasped my hand into a hand shake. "See you when you come back to Fairy Tail, and I expect a rematch", Zancrow told me with a smile on his face._

 _"Sure thing…. friend"_

End of Flash Back and Natsu's POV

* * *

"So you knew he was alive the whole time", Mira asked the God slayer. "Yep, but I swore and oath of silence on the bro code", Zancrow stated to the people around him.

"That is the end of my story and their is nothing else to tell, all I did was train while I was travelling and getting a lot stronger than I was before, actually right now I think I could go toe to toe with Gildarts' power right now and I might win", Natsu proclaimed to the guild which made many of the men wonder how strong Natsu really was.

"Thats quiet a claim boy, Gildarts has gotten stronger than seven years ago, I would definitely like to see your power", Makarov told Natsu while he was wondering just how strong the boy had gotten.

"Now if you don't mind, I need to have a talk with my two little brothers", Natsu told the guild as he stood up and left with two boys trailing him out to the back of the Guild.

Natsu turned around to face the two with a smile on his face. "So how do you like fairy tail you two", Natsu asked wondering what his two brothers would say. "It's really cool, there are a bunch of strong guys and pretty girls, and strong girls and lots of jobs that can give you money just for fighting a weak guy and stuff" Sting answered while jumping everywhere. "What sting is trying to say Big Brother is that were enjoying our time at the guild" Rogue converted Sting's answer into a slowed down and summarised version.

"Well I'm glad you like it so much, and I hope your keeping up with your training you two, because I don't want you falling behind each other, you could be the perfect pair in all of Fiore if you keep up with each other", Natsu told the two. "Of corse I have big brother, I train everyday before I go to the guild", Rogue told Natsu. "Ahhhhhh, yep, I also do the training big bro", Sting answered with sweat coming off his body. "Come on Sting, One thing and you couldn't do that, but Rogue I'm happy at least you listened", Natsu scolded Sting but praised Rogue.

"So I know what your going to ask, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you who I actually was and how weak I was, I just had to keep my identity hidde-" Natsu began but was interrupted. "Don't worry Big Brother, we forgive you", Rogue began. "Yeah we might not understand why but you don't have to tell us" Sting finished. "Thanks you two, your the best little brothers a big brother could ask for", Natsu brought the two into a hug and then ruffled their hair. "Wait does that mean Wendy is our sister?", Sting asked. "That was my next point, would you mind if Wendy was brought into the family", Natsu questioned the two. "Of corse not" The two said in sync.

"NATSU FIGHT US YOU BASTARD", yelled a horde of guild members as they came outside to fight the dragon slayer. The amount of people that were there surprised him, but also scared him by the idea that they wanted to all fight him. In the crowed was Gray, Laxus, Jet and Droy, Elfman, Lyon, Loke, Gajeel, Romeo and Zancrow, Natsu was relieved that his two little brothers wern't in the crowed until he looked to his side and saw they were missing and now in the crowd.

"Fine I'll fight, but only people I know" Natsu told the crowd.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading another chapter in this fan fiction, wow Natsu's back yay no more guessing and no more waiting to see who it was (Sorry for last weeks cliff hanger but I had to). I hope you guys are enjoying the story and will continue to read it. Sorry for the fluff in the beginning of the chapter but I needed to describe how the Fairy Tail mages looked. As always hope you like the Story and leave a good comment, it adds fuel to the fire.**

 **Ciao From Italianbro**


	6. Battle with Fairy Tail

"Thats not fair, I wanted to see why they said Salamander was strong", an outburst came from within the crowd. "Sure, its unfair but the people I know are the creme della creme of Fairy Tail, and quiet frankly you would not want to fight me after I show you my power", Natsu answered the man. "Now who's gonna fight me first, one on one match, come-on", Natsu declared to his old friends that stood forward. "How about I test the waters", Droy told the group as he went up to Natsu.

"Lets begin", Natsu put up his fist getting into a battle stance, 'Droy uses plant magic, I wonder if I'll have to use fire in this battle', Natsu thought to himself as the fight began. Natsu observed Droy as he ran up, Droy definitely had gained muscle in the Seven year gap but looked the same with his ridiculous hairdo.

While Natsu was busy thinking Droy landed a fist right in the centre of Natsu's left cheek. "Sorry, so were starting now I guess", Natsu asked, he wasn't effected by the punch as he stayed in the position he was before. "Lets go then", Natsu smiled as he sent a kick to Droy, Droy side stepped the attack and tried a right hook only to have that blocked by Natsu's right arm.

Natsu sent a punch forward, Droy rolled underneath the arm and sent a fist into Natsu's chest, Droy heard the air escaping and tried to make a distance between the two but received a hard kick from Natsu sending him backwards. Getting up from the attack Droy put his hands into his back pocket and pulled small items out of it, throwing them across the ground.

 **Knuckle Plant**

The small items began to grow into vines and all attacked Natsu, Natsu dogged each of the plant like fists with grace only receiving 3 punches but brushed them off and continued the fight. "Fine, I'm going to have to hit hard for the next attack", Droy shouted after seeing how ineffective the attack was.

 **Frenzy Plant**

Plants bursted from the ground all around Natsu surprising him, The plants moved towards Natsu gripping him and keeping him in the position so he was unable to move from the next attack. Droy was looking smug as the plants turned into trees ready to fall over and damage the plant cocoon that held Natsu, until it suddenly became warmer.

 **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**

From the within the green cocoon fire erupted and set a blaze to all the plants around, the fire was a mixture of crimson, red and black flames. As the flames destroyed the plants in the centre of it all was Natsu.

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

Natsu then disappeared then reappeared next to Droy and punched him in the chest sending him into the tree's behind Droy ending the match for the two. Everyone except for the prominent Fairy Tail members had a look of shock because Droy had S-class ranked magic (although he isn't) and Natsu took him down like it was nothing.

"Well I guess I lose, god you've become strong", Droy uttered as he got up from the wreckage of the trees. "I got strong, no seven years ago you were weak but now your able to take my dragon punch and walk away, that tells me we've both grown", Natsu told Droy as he patted him on the back. "Who wants to verse me next, come on I'm itching for another fight", Natsu Declared to the group.

"I can't let Droy ruin the name of team shadow gear so I'll verse you", Jet stepped forward form the group and stood at the opposite side of Natsu. The fight with Droy had attracted the attention of the people inside fairy tail as they came outside to see the commotion. "I see we've got a crowed to see me rock", Jet said as he was ready for the fight that was about to start. "GOOO", the crowed screamed towards the two and the fight started instantly.

 **High Speed**

Jet increased his speed as soon as the words came out of his mouth. Even to Natsu's eye's the man was going to fast to track and all that could be seen was a flurry of colours that he left behind. Jet hit the back of Natsu's head shocking Natsu but standing in the same spot. The next hit his stomach then almost at the same time was a swipe to the legs and a kick on Natsu's back.

The attacks became quick and everyone thought Natsu was not in a good spot as he was punched like a rag doll, the nay difference was that Natsu stayed in the same spot he was in when the fight had began.

Jet jumped up from the ground as he made straight for Natsu's chest, leaping from the ground he kicked Natsu's chest hard enough that Natsu was pushed back an inch from the attack, making everyone wonder if that was good or bad. Jet than used Natsu's chest as a spring board as he jumped off of it and then made a distance between him and the dragon slayer. Then he began to run up and then jumped.

 **Falcon Heavenward**

Instead of Natsu flying back like he expected Natsu stayed perfectly still, then Natsu swung the first punch towards Jet knocking him back a far way. 'Damn he used my attack as an advantage towards the battle, how am I going to defeat something that acts as solid as . Then Jet started his next attack towards Natsu.

 **Raven Hellward**

The attack was a fast flip that constantly sent kicks into Natsu as Jet continued to flip until he stopped and quickly made distance between the two as Natsu punched the air that used to be Jet. 'Time to continue the assault, god Natsu's only tried to attack me twice some big fight this turned out to be', Jet thought as he activated his speed magic again and ran towards Natsu at his highest rate of speed.

The attack on Natsu continued as he was effortlessly punched across his body as Jet was becoming more prideful of his skills until. "You know the what the downfall of a speed mage is, his reaction time", Natsu proclaimed to everyone and put out his arm. Jet still bold didn't see the arm an smashed his head right into Natsu's arm.

"Because no matter how fast they are, their reaction time needs to be able to keep up with their speed cause it can be used against them",, Natsu finished surprising everyone. Natsu picked up the dazed Jet up off the ground and threw him in the air.

 **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**

Natsu hit Jet with his powers sending him off the field and slamming him into the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. Jet got up and with an ache all over his body as he took a seat next to Droy. "You really showed them how cool team shadow gear is", Draoy mocked his comrade", "Shut up".

"Only a real man can defeat a real man", a man shouted from the back and made his way to the front to reveal the gigantic Elfman Strauss with massive muscles. "Elfman common then attack or are you not the real man that will defeat me", Natsu taunted the giant of a man. "YEAH", Elfman exclaimed.

 **Beast Soul: Gargantuan**

Elfman's body start to increase in size, as he started to become bigger he used his gigantic arms to support the weight that his legs couldn't, His skin became scaly and his finger tips became sharper. His face changed to a snarling beast with a sharp under bite. "God who does that remind me of Wolfberg, Wolfstein, Wolfkind", Natsu said as he saw the finished product.

"Wolfheim is the third wizard saint, he took quiet a liking to me once he saw my magic and helped me collect a bunch of beast takover's", The Gargantuan Elfman grunted. "Well lets see if there any good to use against me", Natsu said as a smile appeared awaiting a challenge.

Elfman took a huge pound onto Natsu and did not let off for a while, with each punch dust flew into the air making it harder to see how Natsu was fairing against the increased strength of the Gargantuan Elfamn, although many thought he was not fairing well.

Elfman had earned the rank of S-class since Natsu had left and had definitely became one of Fairy Tails top wizards along with Gajeel, Gray, Lyon and Zancrow. They all had reached the strength of the old Laxus a couple of years ago, and have been becoming stronger to reach the powers of the current Laxus.

After a while of what looked like a slaughtering of Natsu to the people Elfman finally stopped to see the damage that he had done to his old friend. He wasn't prepared to see what layer at the bottom of the crater he had created. Natsu was unharmed and had an arm up to protect himself until he realised the attack was over. "Why did you stop, was it to see if I was okay man thats sweet of you but I'm fine", Natsu said in a very cocky tone.

 **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn**

Raming himself into Elfman Natsu flared up and shot Elfman into the ground and his colossal body travelled at least half of the large battle ground. Natsu stayed there observing what Elfmans next move was going to be. The body of gargantuan Elfman shook as he got up. "Fine power isn't going to be the deciding factor in this battle, what about speed", Elfman contemplated as he got ready for his next attack.

 **Beast Soul: Weretiger**

Elfman shot at Natsu with speed that was not shown before, taking Natsu by surprise. 'It's kind of like Erza's requiring, before he was only able to handle the beast but he definitely has stepped up from then', Natsu thought while trying to figure out a way to predict Elfmans movements. Natsu dogged to the left and rolled to the right to avoid the puches from the Weretiger but it wasn't getting him any closer to finishing the battle.

Elfman began swiping faster and in every direction until Natsu finally got caught by the huge claws of Elfman. As soon as the attack landed Elfman made room between the two fighter's to make sure he wouldn't get attacked. He was safe from Natsu as he observed and began his next attack.

Fighting, Natsu tried to anticipate the next move of Elfman but his strikes were unpredictable that Natsu started to use his hands to block the attacks that tried to find their way to his skin. Stopping the next few slashes Natsu slid backwards trying to make a diastase between him and Elfman.

 **FIre Dragon Roar**

The torrent of fire headed towards Elfman ready to taste the manly man but he dogged just before the attack could taste the man. 'This fight isn't going anywhere with the dogging strategy, I need to find a way to get in-between the arm and body of Elfman if I want a good attack to hit him, it's just the perfect time isn't happening to do the move', Natsu continued to think as he was conceiving a plan.

Elfman went tin for another strike and that's when Natsu saw an opportunity to fit in and attack the beast. As the Weretiger strikes forward Natsu moved his body sideways to avoid the attack and saw the stomach area of the tiger and brought his fist back and connected a strong punch that could be heard on the other side of Magnolia.

"Damn, none of my attacks are doing a thing on Natsu, I need to switch to something that can at least take a hit", Elfman thought out loud in-between strikes of pain from the attack from Natsu.

 **Beast Soul: Minotaur**

Elfman changed into another gigantic beast butt now with features of a bull to make it look incredibly when Elfman started attacking he pouched Natsu straight in the chest. 'This is different from before with Gargantuan, the impact is weaker than Gargantuan but it hurts more', Natsu thought. Natsu toppled over when the third punch hit his chest but that didn't mean the fight was over, Natsu rolled and got back up ready for his attacks.

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Fist**

A seemingly endless amount of punches were sent into the body of Elfman and kept coming at an alarming rate, a lot faster than the speed was seven years ago. Finally the punches ended and Elfman changed to his normal form and tried to stay up but collapsed to the ground. "He's gotten so much stronger than seven years ago hasn't he", Romeo looked at the man that had beaten beast arm elf man.

"Yeah, but he won't be able to defeat me, I've gotten a lot stronger since the last time we fought Big Bro Natsu", Sting proclaimed as he stepped forward to face his big brother. "Alright than show me how strong you are, last time we fought I didn't need to use magic so prove me wrong and show me how powerful you've become little bro Sting", Natsu challenged his little brother.

"Your asking for it, TAKE THIS", Sting shouted as he ran at Natsu with a fist up. Sting lashed out at Natsu but he stepped back and dogged Sting's attack. Sting placed his hands on the ground and brought up his legs to kick at Natsu.

Natsu protected with his arms but got pushed back by Sting's attack. Sting jumped up to swipe a leg at his brother's head but Natsu crouched and the kick went over his head. Natsu made fist and punched Sting in the stomach, while Sting was forced to take the attack. "Remember Sting love hurts and I love you a lot", Natsu told his little brother with a giant grin on his face. "Go to hell Big Bro", Sting replied to the comment.

Sting went into another sprint towards Natsu ready to attack but was tripped by a loose stone and was sent flipping towards Natsu in a comedic fashion. Natsu caught him in the air while halfway through his fifth flip. Natsu looked at his little bro's eye's as they span every where around the training area. "Sorry Sting, but batter up", Natsu shouted as he held his brother like a baseball.

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Swing**

Sting was sent flying to the opposite end of the fields he was getting sicker by the second until it finally stopped. Sting got up while his legs were unstable but he had his mind set on beating his big bro. "Hey you smart ass, let me teal ya something, you suck big brrroooo", Sting said in a dazed way as he swung side to side.

 **White Dragon's Roooooaaaarrrrrrrr**

Sting's attack would have been affective against Natsu if it wasn't a projectile vomit towards him. Natsu at the last second dogged the attack from his brother without getting an inch of it on his body. "Okay, I think thats enough for this fight", Natsu told his little bro. "Haah yoouu coward, yoouuu cannn'tt deffat the all powwwrfuuuol STiNg EUCliFffEeeeee", Sting proclaimed in a dazed way fist pumping the air in victory, after his speech he passed out instantly.

"Can someone please get him to the infirmary or something, he has no stop button but thats what makes him Sting", Natsu told the guild as they took Sting away. "Big Brother, I would like to challenge you to a fight of swords", Rogue challenged as he stepped away from the group of people.

"The a sword fight it is", Natsu accepted as he reached behind his back and grasped his sword. Taking his sword out people saw that it was a full black katana, on the back side of the katana three offshoots were placed and the hilt of the sword was a red ribbon that ran down the black metal (looks like Tensa Zangetsu version 2).

Rogue brought out his Katana for the battle and the fight began. Rogue ran up to Natsu with his blade forward, Rogues silver blade attacked the black blade and slide off to try and go for Natsu but Natsu's sword wouldn't allow it.

The metals clashed again and agin without getting anywhere in the fight. Natsu seemed to always be on the defensive side of each of the attacks while his little brother Rogue was slashing and stabbing towards Natsu. Natsu tried to attack Rogue but Rogue quickly side stepped and tried to slash Natsu. Natsu moved backwards as he made room in-between him and his little brother.

Attacks just became faster as the two tried to find an opening in each other's swords but it was getting no-where in the fight. "It seems that I have trained you a little to well, to be on pair with my skills that must mean you've been practising", Natsu said while their swords where attacking each other. "Every night at nine o'clock I go out and attack a tree for two hours until I get my posture, technique, speed and power correctly", Rogue replied as their swords had escaped connection.

Natsu knew that at the pace they were fighting a winner would be the last thing to come out of a sword battle. 'I'm going to need to change this from a battle of wits, to a battle of fists, I want to see if he's magic has grown stronger form the last time. While Natsu was thinking his concentration was broken and Rogue took the opportunity to slash across his brother's chest and almost got him but Natsu was brought back into reality and dogged the deadly sword and continued to battle the one he had started.

Natsu sent all his power into one of his hands and slashed towards the hand of Rogue. The blade missed the knuckle but it did give Natsu the opening to take the blade and throw it to the side. "Show me what you've learned with hand to hand combat", Natsu challenged the teen. "Sure thing Big Brother Natsu", Rogue replied as he raised his fists ready for battle. Natsu was the first one to strike as he raced towards his little brother, Rogue had his hands ready and as Natsu neared Rogue sent a fist into Natsu's cheek sending his Big Brother backwards.

Natsu quickly recovered and was ready for a counter attack as he dashed towards Rogue and punched him in the stomach. This was met by a kick to his knee and Natsu toppled over as Rogue stood on his Brother. "Big Brother Natsu, does this mean I win?", Rogue asked. "Don't count me out yet Rogue, because in all my life I've been a master at striking back and I haven't even used the new magic I learn't", Natsu replied to Rogue. "I haven't used it either Big Brother Natsu, so were on an equal playing field but right now I think I'm a bit on top", Rogue said with a smirk on his face.

 **Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang**

As soon as the words began Rogue jumped off of Natsu's body and made enough distance that he considered himself safe from the attack, but he was wrong. Natsu dashed forward with speeds the speed that he had gained in the seven years and made contact with Rogue's chest and sent him back. "Come on Rogue, you were my favourite student, show me what being favourite means", Natsu told the shadow dragon. From far away the words echoed in the battlefield, "You Suck Big Bro Natsu, I hate you all!".

The battle stopped when they heard the far cry from Sting. "I guess he's awake now", Natsu said. Everyone burst out laughing at the timing and how Sting had heard that. The laughing died down as shadow's surrounded the body of Rogue. "HERE I COME BIG BROTHER", Rogue yelled as he raced towards Natsu.

 **Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash**

Rogue became shadows as he joined into the land, he then wrapped his shadow around Natsu as he assaulted his Big Brother with a torrent of shadows from his hands. Natsu took a large amount of damage from the attack but broke away as fire danced over his body, making it too hot for Rogue to continue his attack. Rogue reappeared to close to Natsu as Natsu ran at him and punch Rogue out of the arena making him loose the fight.

"Damn, I lost again to Big Brother I'M GOING TO TRAIN EVEN HARDER TO DEFEAT YOU BIG BROTHER", Rogue yelled to the sky as he pledged to one day reach the point in magic in which he was able to defeat his Big Brother. "I have no doubt that one day you will reach a power that rivals with mine, but for now Rogue I am so proud of you and Sting being able to grow to that strength without me it warms my heart knowing that I have dedicated little brothers, If you want Rogue tomorrow I'm going to train at six o'clock in the morning so if you want to join me meet at the guild at that time", Natsu praised his Little Brother Sting. "Sure Big Brother, and I'm going to train at your level and I'm not going to leave without more power", Rogue replied.

Natsu smiled at his Little Brother that was so content with fighting and training. "Reminds you of someone doesn't it", Erza said surprising Natsu as to where she popped up from. "Yeah, he's personality is unlike mine but when it comes to training and protecting friends you can always rely on him, Sting is another case his personality perfectly fits mine but he can't get off his ass and train ", Natsu described both of his brothers. "OYyy If you thinks thats all the people you'll be fighting today you'd be wrong, I haven't gotten to beat you up in seven years Gihihi", The voice came from none other than Gajeel Redfox

"Fine I guess I'll battle you and then thats it, I'm starting to get tired with the none stop fighting", Natsu spoke as he tried to decide how he would defeat the iron head. "Don't forget me Natsu, I'm the one guy that's going to defeat you after Gajeel", Gray stepped forward and challenged Natsu. "Fine than, two more fights and then that it, no more fighting", Natsu told the rest of the guild as he prepared to face off against Gajeel.

The fight began with Gajeel running towards Natsu and punching him in the stomach. Natsu retaliated by sending a fist to the iron dragon's head, more punches and fists were sent at the two pair as they fought like they used too. Natsu was beginning to feel the nostalgia of the situation, back at the guild and fighting his dear friends, he was finally back and he wasn't going to leave it for anything.

Gajeel sent a kick at the fire dragon only to be blocked then kneed in the face by the fire dragon he was attacking. Gajeel saw the opening and kicked Natsu in the chest sending him into the cold dirt of the training area. Although they were fighting each other , laughter could be heard from each punch and each kick as it truly felt like Fairy Tail was full again.

Mid fight the two started to bore of only using their fists to solve the battle, thats when they thought of the next way to test who was better, magic power of the iron dragon and fire dragon to see who would win. People were starting to get nervous as they noticed the magic power of the two begin to shoot out uncontrollably.

 **Iron Dragon's Sword**

Gajeel's hand became a giant serrated sword and he started swiping at Natsu in no organised fashion just trying to hit the Fire Dragon Slayer. Natsu dogged the blade as was rolling and crunching and jumping up to avoid having half his torso cut into pieces.

 **Fire Dragon's Roar**

The large amount of fire appeared from the mouth of Natsu and shot it's way towards Gajeel roasting him in melting point temperatures. Gajeel ran out of the battle arena to find the nearest source of water. He ran to the guilds pool and jumped in to relieve the pain of the fire. "Damn you Salamander, you suck you know ya loser", Gajeel shouted at Natsu. "No your the loser, you stepped out of the battlefield so you loose",Natsu replied to the angry iron dragon. Gajeel was at a lose for words because he pictured a full on fight between his old dragon rival.

"Well Gray, you ready to feel the full force of my flames or are you going to woos out", Natsu challenged the ice make wizard. "Of course I'm not ash for brains, I'm ready to fight with you anytime anywhere now lets go", replied the ice make wizard as he accepted Natsu's challenge.

"My body's starting to feel a bit sore Gray, can we not use magic this round", Natsu asked his old friend. "Well if that's the case, how about we pospone this battle, I want to beat you fair and square and without you at full power it wont be as great a victory", Gray replied. "Thanks for understanding , we will one day have our battle but I guess for now we can just talk", Natsu thanked his friend. "So every one lets go eat and be merry in the guild", Natsu called out to the whole Fairy Tail family. "YAHHHHHHHH".

* * *

"So you three, got anyone you like or are you dating anyone, ha nudge nudge", Natsu asked his three siblings. Wendy started laughing until she finally said, "Rogue has a crush on Erza's little sister Kagura". Sting and Natsu joined the laughing while Rogue sat there embarrassed, "Well Sting has a crush on Lucy's apprentice Yukino". Now only Natsu and Wendy where laughing as the conversation went to Sting and said, "Well Wendy has a crush on Gray's apprentice Rufus".

At that last comment no one laughed as Natsu got serious, "I'll have to decide if he's man enough to date my sister, WHERE IS HE". "Big Brother calm down, he's not here he's apart of the Sabertooth guild", Rogue told Natsu clarifying the situation for him. "Natsu, come over here we want to talk to you", Lisanna called out for Natsu. "Yeah what is it", Natsu said as he got towards the group of his friends.

The group started talking into the evening as they were recalling the past, relationships and basically everything. "So how did you meet Lisanna, Lyon", Natsu asked the cold emperor. "Well when you died blue pegasus and lamia scale sent out members to help the survey of Tenrou island to find anything. I was put into her group and as we searched we grew closer and closer together until we finally admitted our feeling's to each other", Lyon answered Natsu's question.

"So, what about you and Zancrow, Mirajane, do tell that story", Natsu questioned the white haired barmaid. "Oh thats a long story and it would take ages to explain, I'll tell you another time", The barmaid answered with a blush on her face. "Fine, I'll be waiting for that one", Natsu told her.

* * *

"Erza last night and this morning I realised that our home, well it's getting a bit cramped isn't it", Natsu told Erza as they sat together at a table. "Well yeah I guess it is getting a bit cramped, but its fine for now Natsu", Erza said back to the Ruby haired man. Natsu leaned into Erza and kissed her, "Erza I love you, and I want you to have anything that makes you happy, we are going to look for a new place sometime soon, then well live there as a couple and when we have kids". "WHEN WE HAVE KIDS, are you saying that you want to eventually have kids… with me", Erza asked with such as surprised tone. "Of course Erza, I love you and I would be overjoyed if one day in the future that happened", Natsu answered. "Well aren't you two a pair of lover birds, Natsu if you want a new place I know of a windmill out on the edges of town, big space perfect for living in and the outside is large enough for farming an having battles, perfect for the two of you", Macao Conbolt told the pair as he sudden.

"Well it looks like I know of the place were going to tomorrow, thanks Macao", Natsu decided. "No problem, anyway have you figured out how your going to go when Gildarts reappears again", Macao whispered to the Dragon Slayer. "Shit I forgot about him, what am I going to do Macao, he's about one in twelve people on this continent that can beat me up, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO", Natsu yelled at his old friend as sweat dropped from every corner of his body.

"Well it's good to know that guy has people that he's still afraid of", Gray said to the people around him. "Yeah, seriously who can fight six battle's and only say their starting to feel weak", Gajeel told the group. "A REAL MAN", screamed the over exited Elfman Strauss.

* * *

"Have you decided on the teams for the grand magic games Master", Wakaba asked master Makarov. "Yep and I'm thinking team A should consist on Erza, Gray, Sting, Rogue and Natsu with Wendy as their backup, then we'll pair Laxus, Gajeel, Mirajane, Lyon and Juvia with Zancrow as heir backup", Makarov answered the smoker. "So going with the big guns this year", Wakaba exclaimed.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, I would like to say I truly am amazed that I've received 60 followers, I thank everyone that has chose to follow this story and I hope you will continue to read it and enjoy it. I'm sorry for the late update but the reason was because something very close to me died…. My feelings, I recently finished watching Angel Beats and I just was so emotional for the past three days, now I'm watching clannad and I don't know how long my soul will last. As always hope you like the Story and leave a good comment, it adds fuel to the fire.**

 **Ciao From Italianbro**


	7. Natsu's Change

"Keep your fists up, I've told you this a thousand times Sting", Natsu scolded his little brother as they had a sparing match in the middle of the training grounds of the guild. "If your not going to take this seriously switch with Rogue, then I know I'll have a good battle", Natsu told Sting as his little brother fell to the floor. "Come on Big Bro, we started at six o'clock and now it's eleven o'clock and its boiling toady, can't we take a swim and relax for the rest of today?", Sting asked with hope.

"Alright", Natsu answered. "YYYYYYYYESS-", Sting started to scream. "Only after the one-thousand punches exercise, if your hot take off your shirt", Natsu finished as he took of his coat and shirt leaving him with the bandages up his arms and his white pants and black boots. "OH GOD NOT THAT ONE BIG BRO", Sting screamed at the top of his' lungs. "YESSS, LETS START BIG BROTHER", Rogue yelled at the top of his' lungs.

The two took off their shirts and stood next to Natsu, Rogue on the right and Sting on the left. Once they got into position they started punching in front of them as if fighting an enemy, as they punched Natsu yelled to keep count, "Two, Three, Four".

In the guild everyone was sitting at the tables and talking while Erza was next to the window looking out towards the training group transfixed with Natsu as he punched. As she watched people tried to communicate with her but they could not reach into the mind of Erza Scarlet. With each punch she enjoyed looking at the muscles that tensed and released.

The guilds huge wooden doors burst open shocking the people around them, out from the sun shinning into the guild three figures walked into the guild each one of them different to the next. "Big Sister Erza i'm here all day, so can we train for a bit", Kagura said as she emerged from the light, she looked towards the red head with a smile on her face which surprised the little sister. "Erza, how are you feeling today", Kagura said with a smile on her face, 'She must have finally goo ten over Natsu'.

After a little while with no reply Kagura got annoyed. "Erza, Erza Erza, Big Sisiter", She repeated until she finally gave up and looked in the direction her sister was looking. Her eye's layer upon the black haired dragon slayer, her eye's locked and stayed their as she marvelled at the slayer.

"Lucy, I'm here to train today, so what do you suggest first", Yukino appeared as she walked towards her mentor. Lucy was startled at first by her apprentices appearance but then remembered a few odd occurrences that had happened to Yukino when a white dragon was around. "First thing I want you to do is look out the window to see the beautiful day that were having", Lucy told Yukino as a smile appeared on her face. 'Young love, GOD I love being the match maker'.

Yukino approached the window that the two girls were staring into and instantly froze as the blond haired man caught her eye, she was frozen in time just like the other two that were beside her.

"Gray, I am here today for my lesson, what are we going to do", Rufus asked his raven haired teacher. "First take off your clothes", Gray replied with a fire in his eye's. "Not this again, No Gray I am not stripping down, my magic is a bit different from yours so I don't need to", Rufus refused. "Okay man, I'm going to level with ya, our positions as men are going to be threatened if we don't show our skin, and plus I know of a certain sky dragon slayer that would enjoy it wink* wink*", Gray said to his apprentice.

"Gray I only have one problem with that", Rufus replied as he stared at the ground. "What would that be?", Gray asked. "It's just, IT'S JUST THAT I LOOK SO SCRAWNY WHEN FULLY DRESSED", Rufus yelled as he ripped off his coat and shirt leaving on his lower half of the clothes. He was surprisingly well built for what his personality suggested. "That's the spirit, NOW LETS SHOW THOSE DRAGON'S WHAT WE MAKERS CAN DO", Gray shouted as he ran outside with his apprentice in hot pursuit and joined the Dragon Slayers as they punched the air.

Juvia and Wendy saw the two run out and they joined the three girls next to the window transfixed with the men outside. "Oi Zancrow, we can't let them steal our thunder, what do ya say fellow Slayer, Gihihihi", Gajeel asked the blonde haired man next to him. "Well I can't let them steal the spotlight, that is a postion for a God", Zancrow replied and the two bolted outside leaving their shirts on the floor inside.

"Lyon, I think we need to show our manliness if we ever want to keep our heads up in this guild", Loke said as he unbuttoned his shirt. "For once I think your right Loke", Lyon said as he copied Loke. They both ran out to join their friends. While the men were punching, inside the girlfriends and admirers of the males watched in a total trance like state.

"Nine hundred and ninety seven, Nine hundred and ninety eight, Nine hundred and ninety nine and One thousand fists!", Natsu yelled as he kept the pace fro the bunch but as soon as the last punch finished all except Natsu, Rogue and Zancrow (what does that mean wink* wink*) fell down in complete exhaustion.

"Good to see that your still able to keep up with me Rogue", Natsu praised his younger brother. "Yes Big Brother, at *puff* *puff* least I can *puff* *puff* still stand", Rogue replied although he felt like falling down as the rest did. "Sting we can go for a swim now if you want, hey lets make this a competition whoever can get changed into swimwear and hop into the pool with a woman wins", Natsu asked the group of past out mages.

"What do we get if we win", Rufus questioned Natsu. "Well isn't the bragging rights enough for you people, saying your faster than everyone else in the guild", Natsu replied. "HES RIGHT I WILL DEFEAT YOU ALL", yelled Loke as he launched himself off he floor and began to run back to the house. With the declaration of a challenge each male shot up too and began running towards their houses.

Natsu ran into the guild and saw all the transfixed women by the window. "Are you going to stand there all day, were going in the pool, so you better catch up to your couple", Natsu told the frozen women, then he grabbed Erza's hand and ran away with her back to their house snapping the frozen women out of their stupor.

* * *

"Looks like your the last one here Natsu, and after you talked so big", Gray said with a grin on his face. Natsu walked into the guild pool area with Erza following suit, Natsu wore his flame swimming shorts no shirt and white bandages up both if his arms, while Erza wore a yellow bikini. "Oh really I lost cause I distinctly remember telling you guys you have to have a girl come with you", Natsu retorted.

"OH HOLY FUDGE, HOW COULD I MISS OUT ON SOMETHING THAT IMPORTANT, JUVIA COME HERE TO ME MY DARLING", Gray shouted out and screamed for his love to come. "I'M COMING GRAY, MY LOVE", Juvia screamed towards the man and she appeared at the gate of the swimming pool. "Forget about the challenge lets just swim, but I can't stay here long", Natsu told the people at the pool.

"Why not Salamander, you scared a little water will defeat you Gihihi", Gajeel teased the fire dragon. "If you must know, I'm going to check out the house with Erza and if I like it were going to live their", Natsu told the iron dragon.

Natsu put his stuff down and dived into the pool, by the time he resurfaced the girls had come back ready for a swim, the water was nice for a day like the warm day they were experiencing. 'If only I could pause the time and keep it here forever', Natsu thought to himself.

"Alright I think that's enough for today, I'm going to head to the windmill, I'll see you guys later tonight, I'm heading somewhere else today so wait up a little while", Natsu told the group of his friends. "Where are you heading to after you see the house?", Lisanna asked as she got out of the pool.

"Oh a certain somebody, I haven't seen him in along time and his kinda in the same spot he was seven years ago. If everything goes as planned we should have another member to this group", Natsu replied as he grabbed his clothes and took Erza into the guild to get changed.

* * *

"Wow, so this is the windmill", Natsu asked in amazement. "Yep, this may be your new house, so wad ya say you two", The salesmen said to the couple. "It looks like it's going to fall down any moment", they both said in unison. "I know it's a fixer upper, but the only way to fix this fixer upper is to fix it up with you", the salesman told them.

"Imagine during the winter when it snows in this yard you could build a snowman", the salesmen told them in desperation. "Does it have to be a snowman", Natsu asked him. "It doesn't have to be a snowman", he told them with excitement. "Okay bye", Natsu finished as he waved goodbye and began to walk out. "WAIT, I'll do anything just buy this rundown shit windmill house thing, I'll takeaway the costs to fix it from the sum alright.

"Now your talking, so I guess that drops the place to a more manageable price", Natsu told Erza. "Natsu i'm going to be honest with you, I'll be happy if your happy", Erza said to her boyfriend. "Yeah when I see that windmill I can imagine all our friends up here cleaning out the place and helping us make it into a real home, I want to experience those types of memories here, so i'm fine with a fixer upper", Natsu felt inspired by the house.

"We'll take it then", they finished the deal with the owner and he left finally able to say goodbye to the wreak of a home it was. "So where are you going now ha", Erza asked Natsu as they sat down at the steps outside their new property drinking water. "Yesterday I contacted the magic council, after a long argument with them they allowed me to talk to someone and if everything goes well, I can bring him back to the guild", Natsu replied as he got up.

"I'm going off to meet the guy its Five o'clock so I should be back at around Ten o'clock tonight, just wait for me and we might have agues tonight so I think you should head home and put some blankets on the couch or something", Natsu told his girlfriend as he started walking. "Alright, I'll see you tonight Natsu", Erza waved the man goodbye as he walked away. Suddenly his figure disappeared only leaving fire in it's place.

She had to admit that she loved the view she got from their new house and the was the single large windmill but around the area was a short cliff and forest that surrounded the property, stone stairs led up to the building and the green grass flowed all around the open forest. Their was also wood next to the house and a small farm. It was truly a house that she could see them building and renovating with their friends, while the men worked on the outside and the furnishing, the girls could find furniture and lay the layout of the house. One thing was for certain was that they needed to build a little more onto it and that needs blue prints drawn up probably from Reedus and not Mira.

* * *

"He's supposed to be here right now, god he's finally not dead and he just going to leave us standing here while we wait from him, isn't that just so inconsiderate Lahar", Doranbolt yelled outside the council building. "Doranbolt, he;s only five minutes late, if he was an day late then we would have a problem so just calm down", Lahar trie to control his hot headed companion.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting, so does he know I'll be visiting him or not", Natsu suddenly appeared around the corner of the building. "Natsu, it is Five past Five,where were you", Doranbolt asked the rose haired dragon slayer. "I was just buying a house, anyway does he know i'm visiting him", Natsu asked the two guards. "No he doesn't, so it should be a surprise to him, if you would follow me we can go to the prision", Lahar cooly answered Natsu's question and then opened a wooden door on the side of the council building.

The three people started to walk into the council building and went around corners, the place looked like a stone brick trap that never ended with the same sized blocks connected to each other. They reached a wooden door and Lahar pushed it open to reveal a staircase that looked similar to the rest of the building, it was occasionally lit by fire lacrima's as they travelled down finally opening up to a large prison.

The smell of moss and fungus lofted in the air as they continued forward in the dimly lit prison. The noises of the prisoners were little to none as they walked forwards passing each of the cells that held the most dangerous criminals to ever walk on the land of Fiore. Some of them Natsu had arrested himself and they probably still had a grudge on the fire dragon because of that and he wasn't excepting them to thank him for sending them on the road of righteousness so he continued on without looking at them and they did the same to him.

They finally reached one of the last cells in the area, multiple locks were placed along the door and the iron bars were only placed on the door, On the outside moss grew on each of the stones that made this one cell and it was quite obvious that the man in there wasn't supposed to be happy with his accommodation, but the council couldn't care less whether or not he enjoyed it in the cell or not because of the crimes he had committed against Fiore and the people that lived in all around the kingdom.

"Look alive in their Cobra, you finally have someone that wants to see you", Doranbolt taunted the 2nd generation poison dragon slayer. "Tell them they can shove their worries up their ass, I don't need anyone coming in here and asking how I am and if I like it here and all that krud", Cobra replied from inside the cell.

"Well Cobra, I thought you would have been at least excited to see the person you lost to again, my hearts broken at that comment", Natsu replied while facing distress. "Natsu, is that you, of all people I thought that would come to this dirty place you were on the top of my list, but I didn't expect you to be visiting, I thought you would have been thrown in here with me", Cobra told Natsu. "Pleasant as ever I see Cobra, can I come in", Natsu asked his fellow dragon slayer. "Sure, why not it's not like I have anything better to do, might be good to have a little chat to someone I know", Cobra replied.

Lahar opened the many locks to the door and then it squeaked open to reveal a man with crimson hair a yellow pyjama like clothes on, the cell was bare of anything except two long chains that connected to the wrists of the man. "Nice place you got here", Natsu joked with Cobra. "Yeah it is, I just got it refurbished you see, before I had a bed but they believed that made the room look bad so they made me sleep on the floor", Cobra continued with the joke.

"Natsu why are you really here cause i'm certain it isn't just to comment on my luxurious room, what do you want to talk about?", Cobra asked Natsu as he towered over him. "I wanted to get you guys the Oracion Seis out of this place and make you join Fairy Tail but after a lot of arguing with the magic council I could only get permission for you to be let out, but i'm going to work myself silly to get the whole team out", Ntasu answered the prisoner.

"I don't want your pity, leave us here cause this is where we belong, I committed to many crimes to be accepted back into the wizard community and all because of that idiot Brain", Cobra replied to the man trying to help him. "What if I was to tell you that something very important will be happening very soon and I need your abilities as a dragon slayer and if you help me out in this your reputation as a fiend will be changed to friend. But I need you to co-operate with me and allow me to train you to the peak of perfection", Natsu tried to gain his interest.

"Something to redeem myself, after I tried to corrupt the world with evil this will allow me to make peace with my former crimes, are you serious or are you just playing a practical joke on me, if you are then your a fiend as well", Cobra yelled at Natsu. "I am serious, this is my serious face, This one task will save many in the capital but I need you out of here for it, and if what you do is successful I'll be able to get the other four out of this place as well, so what do you say to me", Natsu told Cobra about his plans. "If your serious about all this and regaining my innocence than I have no reason to doubt your pure heart, I'll help you in whatever it is and you can call me your friend", Cobra finished as he looked a Natsu with a smile.

"So lets get out of this hell hole and get you back to Fairy Tail", Natsu said to the poison dragon slayer as he broke the magic cancelling chains with his bare hands. "WHAT, those things are made of the strongest metal known to man, how is that you can do that and not be fazed", Cobra frisked out. "Because this isn't the first time I needed to break an unbreakable metal and it wont be the last", Natsu proclaimed to the small group.

"So how does it feel to be out in the cool air right, nice and refreshing isn't it almost like a drug", Natsu contemplated while Cobra travelled behind him in a black shirt and grey pants. "Can I get some different clothes or what, I still feel like a criminal and I don't want to stay in these cheap handouts they gave me", Cobra told Natsu as they walked. "Sure, I guess I'll be paying for it thou, considering they took away all your jewels", Natsu asked the poison dragon.

"Well if your offering I would be delighted to comply, now what am I going to get, I am a wizard so something practical that could be used in a fight, God there's way to many stores here in this city, Natsu why don't you give me some jewel and I'll meet you soon at the centre of town", Cobra told the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Wow, a former convict that is being forced to join a guild and then leaving him alone with some jewel so that he can go shopping, well that doesn't seem like an escape attempt", Natsu said toward Cobra in a very sarcastic tone.

"Fine then I guess your coming along for the ride, lets go check this store fist and see what deals we can get, maybe a cool jacket for the look", Cobra went on and on while poor Natsu listened and began to slowly lose sanity as it continued.

* * *

"Finally finished are we or is there some other store that probably has a cool slaughtered wyvern belt, or are you finished with drying me down of jewel", Natsu said in a weak defeated tone. "Yes I'm fine to go now and leave this town behind on it's ass, thank you for giving me the jewel to by this stuff I guess", Cobra thanked Natsu about the situation

Cobra looked different from when he first entered back into the world, he now wore a red jacket that only covered his upper torso while he wore an under shirt underneath the jacket, for pants he wore dark pants with a snake scale like pattern along it and he wore normal brown shoes. Over the top of everything was a large white coat that had fur lining across the edges of the coat and the collar. Although his hair had stayed the same his left eye was closed with a scar on it.

"Natsu, was their another reason why it was me you chose to release, like other than my second generation poison dragon sayer magic", asked the curious man as they walked towards the outskirts of the town and towards magnolia. "Nope nothing really special just your dragon slayer magic and your addictive and happy personality of course, hey isn't your name Erik, I think I'll start calling you Erik instead of Cobra because it fits you better, yeah Erik Scarlet", Natsu replied towards Erik.

They walked for a couple more seconds until, "Wait what did you put at the end of Erik just then", Erik asked. "Oh nothing, nothing I was just putting random colours to the end of names like how about Mavis Vermillion thats a great one", Natsu thinker on his feet. "Alright whatever weirdo, if your going to be that way", Erik grumbled.

"Wow, I can't believe my future brother in law is a big cry baby when he doesn't get what he wants", Natsu said out loud. "Their it is again, you mentioned me as your brother in law, what the hell do you mean by that", Erik caught the last comment. "Nothing, nothing, I was just thinking of something else and I thought out loud, I better control myself from speaking out loud again", Natsu answered.

"Hey Erik, I really don't know much about you or who you are actually, what were you before you became a criminal and an outlaw", Natsu asked in fascination to what the answer was going to be. "You want to know who I was, well the easiest way to tell you is that I started a terrible life from the moment I was taken away from my home town and made to build a tower", Erik told his story and went on.

"If you want to know what I was before I was bad, I was a big brother to a little girl, I can't remember a lot about her though because when my village was raided I looked everywhere for my little sister but I fell down and bumped my head and then I woke up in the evil grasp of really devoted and creepy Zeref worshipers and they worked me like a dog, I was constantly feeling the strike of the whip and thats when my memories of my little sister became blurry, I think the reason why only my sister was forgotten was because I made a vow to live and one day find her and that was what they needed to play with to break my spirits", Erik continued with his story telling Natsu more.

"I remember the name of the village thou, Rosemary village and I found out that it was burned to the ground and left no adult survivors, I remember so much from the village, the smell of strawberries that bloomed around the town, a mint aroma that loved to dance around the village, the nice people there god I even remember a kid that used to play with my sister, but his name alludes me", Erik told Natsu more about is past life.

"The one detail that might help me find my sister is that I remember that people around the village alway said that I took after my dad, a spitting image of him and my sister was the one who took after my mother but I couldn't find any pictures of my father and mother so it leads me nowhere. Anyway I forgot about finding her and Brain told me about how power is everything and then he implanted the dragon lacrima inside me, it was a painful experience", Erik ended the story looking Emotionally tired.

"I think this is far enough, Erik i'm going to teleport us back to magnolia, hopefully you don't throw up but anything is a possibility", Natsu told his companion. "Wait what do you mean going to throw up and possibilities explain dammmm—-", Cobra began but was interrupted by Natsu grabbing his arm and suddenly disappearing. When they reappeared he felt a bit Nauseous but he quickly walked it off.

* * *

The two walked towards the Fairy Tail guild and burst down the doors to reveal the huge celebration that was happening inside. "Natsu your back, and who is your friend here i'm going to assume that everything went fine for your negotiation to join the guild", Lisanna appeared next to her child hood friend. "Was there any doubts, i'm amazing at negota—-", Natsu began but was interrupted. "What the hell is Cobra from Oracion Seis doing here", Gray yelled making everyone freeze, "why did you release this guy Natsu, he's nothing but bad news for this guild.

"Well I don't know why your getting all defensive about that because right infront of me I see another member of the Baram Alliance and he did three times the amount of crime I did", Erik answered back. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP, Erik here is going to be joining the Fairy Tail guild under the special request of Natsu Dragneel, It's very important to him and as the guild master it's important to me too so if you have any problems voice them now and before you do, just remember we did let Zancrow join so what not him", Makarov suddenly appeared and defended the new member.

The room remained silent because no one could think of anything got retort with. "Well now that that is over time for the next part, this year I am going to be entering two teams into the Grand Magic Games in three and a half months time and I would like to hear what you guys think of the teams?", Makarov continued on from.

Fairy Tail Team A will comprise of

Rogue Cheney the Shadow Dragon Slayer

Sting Eucliffe the White Dragon

Gray Fullbuster the Ice Make Wizard

Erza Scarlet the Knight Requip Mage

Natsu Dragneel the Fire Dragon Slayer

and last but not least Wendy Marvell the Sky Dragon Slayer as a reserve.

Everyone cheated for the first team until the cheering slowed down for Makarov to announce the next team.

Fairy Tail Team B will comprise of

Juvia Lokser the Water Mage

Mirajane the Demon Takover Wizard

Lyon Vastia the Ice Make Wizard

Gajeel Redfox the Iron Dragon Slayer

Laxus Dreyar the Lightning Dragon Slayer

and as a reserve Zancrow the Flame God Slayer.

More cheering erupted as the mages drank booze and made merry with everyone at their lovely guild.

"Erza I think it's about time we head home with our friend here", Natsu tapped Erza on the shoulder and showed her a social dragon slayer. "Alright were going home I guess go tell Cobra to follow us back to our home", Erza said to her boyfriend. "Erik follow us, your staying at our house for the night", Natsu yelled towards the other Dragon.

'Erik, no he can't be big brother Erik, no impossible I would have found him', Erza thought to herself. "So getting picked to go to a challenge you don't know anything about hey, the Grand Magic Games, how do you feel", Erza asked the Natsu as she clung to his arm. "Oh I now them and i'm excited to start training soon, I'm going to get to face cool and powerful opponents bring it on", Natsu said with a fire starting up in his eyes. "But first were going home to sleep, It's been a long day", Natsu told her as he leaned in and kissed Erza.

* * *

 **Guys I would love to thank all of you who favourite, follow and write a review of this story. I hope you guys liked the whole chapter and that plot twist in the middle of Erik and Erza. I hoe you at least giggled at the references I put in the chapter and didn't think they were lame and I've reached over seventy followers so thats a big achievement for me hooray. As always hope you like the Story and leave a good comment, it adds fuel to the fire.**

 **Ciao From Italianbro**


	8. Dragon Skill

"heave-ho, heave-ho", the men of Fairy Tail (and Sabertooth) yelled as they pushed a large wooden post into a dug out hole in the earth. After they successfully were able to place the post into the hole the men knelled over and got a lung full of air before they performed the same feat seven more times.

The men's team consisted of Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Erik (Cobra), Rogue, Sting, Loke, Rufus, Lyon and Zancrow all wearing simple everyday clothes, totally different from there signature magic clothes.

"Natsu, I know we said we'd help you with your new house, but why do we need to pick up these beams", Gray complained to his old friend. "Aw, is poor little Gray getting weak, if I got your girlfriend here would you man up for a bit", Natsu replied as he got up from the ground. "Shut up flame head", Gray retorted with anger.

"Where are the women anyway, how come we get the bad part of the deal and they get to slack off somewhere", Gajeel groaned just to make noise. "Because their finding materials and tools for the hard part of this job, and we get to do the labour because….. WERE MEN!", Natsu proclaimed to the group striking a heroic pose using his arm to point to the horizon.

"Now get back up, we've still got more to do and these post's aren't going to put themselves up", Natsu scolded the men. "Natsu you really know how to get men working don't ya", Zancrow replied to the red dragon. "Well if you want motivation, the girls are coming back with lunch, and as the manger at the build site I forbid you from eating until all posts are up, HOW'S THAT MOTIVATION FOR YOU", Natsu formulated his plan for making the men work.

"Your evil Natsu", the men cried as they began to lift the posts into the holes at a faster speed then before. Although it was hard work, they enjoyed lifting up each of the wooden and they had the job done before the girls had came with the lunch.

"What now", Lyon asked Natsu as they finished with the posts. Natsu took a step back and analysed the layout of the field. In the centre was the windmill and around the building the posts were placed in various distances from each other and the house. "We wait for the girls and we dine on the food that they bring us", Natsu said as he fell on his back and looked up to the sky.

The boys laid down and looked up at the sky as they rested on their backs. The grass moved slowly around the young men as the breeze picked up by a bit, it was the image of relaxation as the day moved on. They all slowly drifted into a sleep on the pillow's of grass and the breeze moving their hair around, soft snoring slowly added noise to the scene as the circle of men slept.

Slowly Natsu started to awaken but kept his eye's closed. 'I wonder how long I've slept for, at least a good hour or two the girls are going to get so angry when they see us, wait whats that smell, smells of strawberries', Natsu thought to himself and slowly lifted up an eye lid to become surprised.

Erza was on his right side using his chest as a pillow, her red hair tied up into a pony tail and she was wearing ordinary clothes. As he looked around he saw that it wasn't just Erza on his chest but all the men had a girl sleeping on them Gray with Juvia snuggled up and hugging the sleeping man, Levy sleeping on top of her dragon slayer, Lucy slept in the arms of Loke, Lisanna in a ball next to Lyon, Mirajane was face to face with Zancrow and had her hands on his chest, to Natsu's surprise Kinana was there and slept close to Erik.

Natsu looked towards his two little brothers and saw that Kagura was following with her big sister and was on Rogue's right side and used his chest as a pillow, Yukino was a little shy and slept facing away from Sting but still pretty close to him. The last one caused the most distress for Natsu a sleeping Wendy was sleeping next to Rufus.

It was one of those peaceful scenes that you don't get that often, the grass still swaying in the breeze at the clearing brushing on everyone, truly the meaning of peace. Erza slowly woke up to see Natsu staring at her with caring eyes. "What are you looking at", Erza asked.

"An unbelievably gorgeous woman who I some how tricked into dating me", Natsu answered as Erza started to blush the same colour as her hair. "So should we wake up the others than have lunch?", Erza questioned Natsu. "Yeah I think now would be the perfect time to have lunch than get the floor dug out. Than we can leave knowing that our house will be started when we come back in three months", Natsu finished getting up and ready.

After all of the unpaid workers awoke from their sleep they prepared the lunch at a nearby table filing their stomachs while they joked and told stories. After that they started on the next section of the Dragneel home until it was dark, they did get through filling the holes up and digging up the ground for the floor but the rest would have to wait a while.

* * *

"Do you have everything packed Erza", Natsu shouted from within the bathroom while brushing his teeth. "Yep, I think everything is in check, you ready to head out Natsu", Erza shouted from her position in the bedroom. "Of course, so we meet everyone and then take a long-long-long train trip to the beach and there I get to train the slayers to reach a potential that is unachieved to avoid a calamity", Natsu told Erza as she stood dumbfounded trying to understand what Natsu had just said.

Then she picked up something white and had a scale like pattern on it, she recognised instantly what that the objet was Natsu's scald that he had given her 7 years ago. "Hey Erza is ther-", Natsu walked into the room and saw Erza with his old scarf cuddled against her. "Good to see that my scarf got some loving in those seven years", Natsu said with a smile surprising Erza.

"Natsu, you can have it back", Erza said as she pushed the scarf into Natsu's arms. "If you want to keep it it's fine by me Erza", Natsu told her as he pushed it back into her arms. "I don't need the scarf anymore because I have you again, and it's strange looking at your neck", Erza replied receiving a grin from Natsu. He took the scarf back and wrapped it around his neck. "HAPPY, ERZA LETS GO".

* * *

"Carla are you ready for the trip", Wendy asked her cat, "I can't believe Natsu is going to train me to become stronger, ahhhh I can't wait". "Calm down training with that buffoon and the others can only hurt you Wendy", Carla told her with her usually tone of voice. "No they won't, I've gotten stronger and I can fend for myself Carla. Now lets go", Wendy said and grabbed Carla by her arm.

As soon as Wendy touched Carla she went into a trance as her eye's grew wide and she saw a vision.

A crumbling Castle falling down in ruins towards the ground.

Seven figures walking each of them had a familiar face.

Behind them where seven more figures as they walked in the same direction as the ones in front.

Behind them two more figures one with long black and white hair and the other with blond and white hair.

Up in the sky Seven shadowy bodies flew around swarming the ruined castle.

Finally a giant door stood, a very elaborate design, the door opened in a flash of light

"Carla are you alright, Carla, Carla", Wendy asked concerned as the cat came back into the real world. "What was that", Wendy asked still equally as concerned as before. "I just had a precognition, I need to speak with Natsu right away", Carla told her friend with eyes full of terror. Wendy ran out of Fairy Hills with her luggage and Carla behind her being dragged.

"Okay checking off Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Lyon, Lisanna, Loke, Lucy, Zancrow, Mirajane, Rogue, Sting, Erik, Kinana, Frosh, Lector, Lily, Happy, Erza and me, looks like were only waiting for Wendy and Carla but I'm sure they'll be here any moment", Natsu spoke aloud as he marked off the role for the training camp.

Just as Natsu predicted Wendy ran towards Natsu carrying her luggage and cat towards Natsu, she tossed her luggage to the group and bolted to Natsu and held out Carla. "NATSU, CARLA JUST SAW A VISION OF THE FUTURE WE NEED YOU TO HEAR IT", the blue haired mage yelled in a fast pace. "Come with me then", Natsu told her and led her into the guild and into a secret area where no one would hear them talking.

"So what did you see Carla, nice and slowly", Natsu told the white cat. "I saw a building falling down and then you and the other dragon slayers there, then seven more figures that looked human and then two people behind all of you. The next thing I saw was large creatures in the sky and a giant door", Carla finished and relaxed. "Thats going to be in deep concern for us, but what I'm wondering is who the seven figures behind us were and who were the two behind them", Natsu thought out loud.

"But it does not matter, what ever that vision was about Carla it needs to take a back seat for the next three months, were going to need to become stronger so it shouldn't concern us any longer", Natsu told the white cat with utmost certainty.

* * *

"THANK MAVIS WERE FINALLY HERE", yelled the six dragon slayers present as they collapsed on the ground to get over their motion sickness. They had just gotten off of the train from Magnolia to the the beach, and the train ride was less than terrible for the six dragon slayers present. The rest of the day went quickly for the group for fairy tail wizards as they enjoyed the sun and beach.

When the day had finished Natsu called the other five dragon slayers into Erza and his room to talk. "The purpose of this trip for us is to strengthen all five of you, which means for five months I need you to listen to my every rule and not to talk back", Natsu explained to the five in front. "Fine, but what makes you think your qualified for the job as leader, sure your powerful but power only gets you so far in teaching", Gajeel asked Natsu in he's usual cocky tone.

"If you want a demonstration fine by me", Natsu said as he got up and led the dragon slayer's out of the resort and onto the desolate beach. Natsu turned around towards them and gathered up his magic.

 **Dragon Skill: Crimson Scorch Cardinal Dragon**

Deep crimson flames swirled around the dragon slayer, heat was raising into something that Gajeel, Wendy and Erik had never felt before. Sting and Rogue just grinned as the heat reminded them of times when their big brother got angry at them. After holding the power for a few minutes Natsu let the power go and return to a normal temperature (at least for the fire dragon).

"I have more skill's just like that but if that doesn't do it for you guys, theres always this", Natsu told the group of slayer and made a flick of his fingers at Gajeel. To everyone's surprise Gajeel gave himself a punch right in-between his eyes shocking the other dragon slayers.

"Thats something I haven't shown anyone else exempt Mavis and Atlas, I call it Dragon Supremacy and due to me being a dragon king I control over dragons and dragon slayers as if they were my toy, It was super useful while Sting was going through his rebellious teenage Dragon Slayer years", Natsu explained to them.

"YOU BASTARD, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, THATS HOW YOU FORCED ME TO COOK AND CLEAN AND BEHAVE, YOUR SO MANIPULATIVE!", Sting yelled at Natsu while he tried to punch his big bro but to no avail. "YOU BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU USE ME AS A DEMONSTRATION", Gajeel roared as he tried to help Sting get his revenge on Natsu.

"Go to sleep you've got a big day tomorrow and don't expect me to go easy on you cause your not on my power, by the end of this training your going to be standing at Three Quarters of my strength so go to bed and get ready for a long day, you should eat a lot of breakfast also", Natsu told his comrades and they slowly left the beach to go back to their own rooms to sleep.

"Wow their Mr Dragon King you going to teach them how to get those dragon skills also, because we all know that God Talent can smash your skills to pieces right", a blond haired man walked up to Natsu. "Zancrow ehh, you really want to gage that cause we might destroy the beach if we fight", Natsu replied with a grin. "Is that even a question you lowly Dragon hunter", Zancrow replied with a smile.

 **Dragon Skill: Crimson Scorch Cardinal Dragon**

 **God Talent: Maroon Blaze Warrior God**

Everyone in the hotel was enjoying their nights rest, Erza was in Natsu and her room patting Happy while reading one of her cough* cough* personal novels. Lyon and Lisanna were with Gray and Juvia watching a romantic movie lacrima while in a warm embrace with their girlfriends. Loke and Lucy were up on the roof looking a the starry heavens. "Don't you miss it Loke, it was romantic that you became a fallen star for me but don't you wish you could live up their again", Lucy asked as they looked upon the heavens. "Of course not, because up their in the celestial realm, I couldn't spend every single day with you but now I'm able to live here as if I was a normal person all thanks to the celestial king", Loke replied to her.

Levy was in her room studying another language as pantherlily slept near her. Mirajane and Kinana were at the bar and chatting with each other. The five slayers walked into the door of the hotel they were staying at, although it was cheap for there large group it did make an effort to look really good for the customers.

Then the peace was broken by a huge bang outside, heat flooded through the area as if it was wind and the earth rumbled causing a commotion for everyone around the area. The Fairy Tail wizards stopped what they were doing and ran up to the top of the building to get a better view of what was happening outside, when they saw a sight that only the cats and Wendy saw, the clash of a God and Dragon.

Crimson fire made up the body of what looked like a dragon, and Maroon flames made the body of a person but with grand designs to give it a look of divine. Their flames crashed and sent another shock wave everywhere around the two colossal bodies, and the flames slowly died down to none existence as if they hadn't had happened in the first place. Erza and Mira looked at each other knowing what they had to do to keep those two in check for the next 3 months, for those two it wasn't going to be pretty.

The two walked back into the hotel with their arms around each other laughing like old friends. "You want to hit the bar, old buddy old pal old friend", Natsu asked the God Slayer. "Sure I could go for a drink right now", replied the grinning Zancrow. "Where do you two think you going", Erza questioned the two. "Don't think were going to allow that behaviour because were not, if we see you fighting like that ever again there is going to be hell to pay", Mirajane told the two flame slayers.

Natsu and Zancrow sent themselves in front of their girlfriends and pleaded raising their heads up and down on the floor as if they were praying for the mercy of their girlfriends (chances are that this isn't going to go down well for these two). "Were not going to let you guys out of our sight after training you got that, and after training your going to take us out you go that", Mirajane told the two in front of her scolding them. "Some nights are going to be together other nights alone and your paying for it all you got that", Erza finished and they both sent an evil glare towards their two boyfriends.

"Yes of course", the two males were crying in front of their girlfriends thinking of how their wallets would look after this holiday. Erza took Natsu back to her room two finally have a nights sleep after the ordeal that the both of the reckless dragon slayers sent them through. She tossed him inside the room and he went to sleep instantly while Erza looked on him. 'You've reached a new strength that I haven't seen in a long time, maybe your even stronger than your old dragon force mode but you haven't really shown us your limits yet, and what surprises me is that Zancrow maybe the same strength as you, could he be one of the twelve', Erza thought as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Wendy your an amazing support and healer and you've saved so many lives with that ability which makes this next part very difficult for me but, if you want to be able to really help in battle you need to gain the ability to create hurricanes (by that he means make more powerful winds), grasp the ability to change your winds of support to the gust of battle and by doing that i'll be able to teach you mastery over the Dragon skill", Natsu told his little sister without holding back. "Yes Natsu, I'm going to grasp the power of the heavens", Wendy proclaimed with an increased spirit.

"Gajeel your a powerful wizard and a master of iron but you don't hold control over the power you wield, you don't have that far of a distance to go but the distance is the hardest part of your journey , you need to find the ability to put restraints on your magic and to concentrate it into a magical move, your power is to create so you need to create an object so concentrated that it will never break no matter how much force you put on it, that is what will make you able to master dragon skill", Natsu explained to the lazy iron dragon. "All I need to do is to create an unbreakable object, I thought it was going to be a challenge", Gajeel replied as he got up.

"Sting your magic works as a shotgun type effect, but it doesn't reach far enough to be used long range, you need to be able to send it out into a greater range and still hold the explosiveness that your using now, Dragon skill relies on the casters body to be at peak condition without any gaps and when your able to send your magic further than dragon skill will come to you, plus like your brother your a third generation so I expect a lot from my little brothers", Natsu told Sting. "Of course, I can't let anyone down, I'M GOING TO MASTER DRAGON SKILL", Sting yelled and felt determined to complete the task.

"Rogue you've overcome all the difficulties and made your magic powerful and your speed to match it but because of your strength inside you become very tired after a short time, your going to need to increase that magic container of your's to be able to compete with that raw power inside, that is what will make you reach Dragon skill", Natsu told his little brother, "Rogue like me we both share demons but we can't rely on them because they will corrupt our beings". "Yes Big Brother", Rogue replied simply ready to begin training.

"Cobra your problem is that you hold powerful magic but you like to toy with your opponent and let the viruses and bacteria in your magic defeat the enemy, that won't do in a life or death battle so you need to concentrate less with the diseases and more with your ability to actually defeat the opponent with your own magic, because Dragon skill relies on powerful attacks and less with bacteria and viruses it will be raw destruction", Natsu explained to the poison dragon slayer. "I understand and I will increase my abilities.

Natsu walked onto the top of the hill to see what was happening on the beach with everyone. Gray and Lyon were battling on a large ice ring in the middle of the ocean sending each other off occasionally. Juvia was creating large whirlpools in the ocean and sending water up as if it was a fountain attraction but it held truly devastating power. Lisanna was battling with Kinana, while he also saw Erza battling with her life long rival Mirajane. Lucy was with her spirits as she tried to increase her magic container to a higher rate and Loke was battling with Lucy's spirit Taurus evading the large axe and fists as if they were in slow motion but slowly more spirits joined into the fight with Loke but he didn't mind. Levy was reading more books to increase on her knowledge because she wanted to try and rebirth the lost solid script magic.

"I see you like giving a lot of orders towards your tools but not following suit and increasing on your abilities, even though I know your having a bad feeling about the Grand Magic Games", Zancrow confronted the Fire dragon slayer on his cliff. Natsu slowly turned his head to look at Zancrow the grinning blonde haired flame god slayer that stood before him. "Of course I have a bad feeling but I'm fired up for the grand magic games, I just can't wait to finally be able to fight again with powerful opponents.

"Whats getting you all fired up for this competition, I thought you'd just brush it off and completely wind the tournament as if it was nothing", Zancrow questioned Natsu with a raised eyebrow. "How could you even consider calling it boring at all, from what my guts telling me there will be plenty of talent to test my might on and whats going through the grape vine is that three of the the twelve will be participating this year and I just can't keep myself from getting all fired up when there's a large possibility that I will be facing all of them in battle", Natsu explained to Flame god slayer.

"Yep me two now that I think about it, this is a chance to face the other two in that list then or maybe just you, all my god training will be put to good use then", Zancrow grinned at the tough of the power fight that was about to begin. "So anything else on your mind or just looking out vaguely into the horizon", Zancrow asked his friend. "I was just thinking of the precognition that Carla gave, from what I know since I've returned Carla has gained control over the power but to have that strong and a terrifying one like that it even surpassed my knowledge of future events", Natsu explained.

"Ohh that precognition that you told me about yesterday, that did surprise me to hear that after the future you told me about but it just doesn't add up", Zancrow sat down to think with his friend. Natsu finally had enough and said to Zancrow, "Speaking of yesterday, we didn't get to finish our fight because of our strength so why don't we brawl, I could really use something to increase my strength even greater".

"Sure it's not like I had an idea to get stronger so the only logical idea is to brawl with each other, but i'm a bit worried that if we loose control of our power what the consequences will be", Zancrow said sending a shiver down the fire slayers spines. "Then we just won't use next level magic and increase on our strength and magic container then", Natsu came up with the brilliant idea for his three month training and he couldn't wait to finally go all out on one of the twelfth members Zancrow.

* * *

3 Months Later

All of the Fairy Tail wizards saw what the dragon slayers had achieved and was showing Natsu what the fruits of their labour had yielded for the grand magic games.

 **Dragon Skill: Malachite Palladium Champion Dragon**

The magic around Gajeel started to swell green creating a large amount of magic energy and then began to compress and shoot towards Gajeel's body and then a flash occurred, standing there was a knight with large armour on and a giant sword and shield. "Excellent Gajeel thats what I was talking about".

 **Dragon Skil: Magenta Venom Paladin Dragon**

Magic started to surround Erik as he performed his spell, the large mass of purple magic began to expel to show Erik with purple clawed gauntlets and other bits of armour surrounding the his body, then Erik moved his hand back into a striking position and struck outwards releasing a large amount of magic and eroding everything that it touched.

 **Dragon Skill: Ivory Divine Saint Dragon**

Just like the others Sting's magic pulsed outwards to create a blockade from view but when the obstacle finally eroded it showed Sting in angelic clothing with four pairs of wings on his back. They folded inwards and with a sudden movement they opened releasing bolts of energy far away and exploding on impact

 **Dragon Skill: Ebony Shade Demon Dragon**

Like the others Rogue was enveloped with black magic and it pulsed revealing Rogue in demon like appearance and four pairs of dragon wings on his back, then he released a long black beam of shadow out in the distance holding it for more than twenty seconds.

 **Dragon Skill: Cobalt Heaven Princess Dragon**

The blue magic enveloped the girl and revealed her again with clothes fit for royalty then with a wave of her hand she swiped across her body causing the trees in front to we sliced into wooden cubes.

"Yes you all exceeded my expectations with your power, you all listened and I can't thank you enough, you've even got me getting all teary eyed my god ("You called", Zancrow replied) and your abilities to change your appearance as well colour me impressed", Natsu exclaimed and ranted about how he was proud of every Fairy Tail wizard until a bird landed on top of his head with a note.

 _Fairy Tail wizards, we need your help can you please reach the point of the beach, well be waiting._

Being Fairy Tail wizards they all voted that they should at least see what was going on to have someone ask for their help, and if it was a trap they had another thing coming to them because they were now ready for anything that happened and that isn't something people should take lightly .

They reached the area and Natsu called out, "Hello, is there anyone out there that was looking for help or were you just joking". "We called you here because we need a favour to ask of you", three people appeared out of the corner of their eye and moved towards them and they took of their hoods revealing the people under them.

The first was a lady with dark purple hair with a white ribbon and wearing a full body suit. The girl next to her had pink hair with black earmuffs on and wearing a dress. The third had blue hair and a tattoo over his right eye he was wearing a cloak and armour. Natsu only noticed the first two, "Ultear and …. MEREDY!". "Natsu?! Your alive how and ZANCROW?!", the two females exclaimed.

This started a long conversation and Natsu was explaining how he was alive and then he looked over at Erza, she was frozen in her spot as if she had just seen a ghost then Natsu looked at what she was looking at and realised who the third man was.

"JELLAL"

"No sorry to disappoint you but my name isn't Jellal, I am the twin brother of Jellal Seigrain!"

* * *

 **That is the 8th chapter finally released and I am glad that I finally got it there. Firstly I would like to say that this was a hard chapter to release because I didn't know what you guys wanted because no one reviewed, it was hard for me to guess what I needed work on and the only person that went out of their way was wings1299 so it's really difficult to continue without support or criticism, sorry to start off with a negative. In this chapter there is a lot of development and unanswered questions and new moves. I based the idea of Dragon Skill off of chess and God Skill off of a deck of cards and that idea came from Highschool DxD but I need some help with Devil Skill that will eventually come into the story. As always hope you like the Story and leave a good comment, it adds fuel to the fire.**

 **Ciao From Italianbro**


	9. First Day of GMG

"What do you mean your Seigrain, Seigrain was just a disguise Jellal made so that he could sneak onto the magic council", Erza asked with tears forming in her eyes. 'She must of been hit hard, in the span of a year the three most influential friends died Simon, Jellal and me. I feel even worse about leaving now', Natsu thought to himself.

"No I'm the twin of Jellal, we used to live together as the twin brothers until that day came, evil wizards ran into the village and started to slaughter the adults of the village including our parents, Jellal grabbed my hand and we tried to run but many of the evil men started to surround me and Jellal as we continued to run, it got to the point were Jellal sacrificed himself to allow me to live and that was the last time I saw my brother face to face", Seigrain told the group.

"I took over the reigns of the village and although it was tough for me I was able to make peace, but thats when I heard that a man bearing my name and face joined the magic council and what made it worse is that it was Jellal, for years I thought he was making it out and putting his grip on the world until the incident of the tower, from that day forward I hated what my brother had become and I hated that if I had been sacrificed to the tower then Jellal would have been sparred", Seigrain continued the story.

"It wasn't until 5 years ago I learnt the true story from Ultear and Meredy, and at first I was hurt to know that my brother was used by that woman, but then I found out that she was being used to. So I decided that I was going to help the two out in eliminating the thing that caused my brother to suffer, Zeref". Seigrain finished with a dead serious look, Erza looked towards Natsu and was surprised at what she found, he was sweating a lot.

"That is an honourable Seigrain, but I can't allow you to pursue it", Natsu told the azure headed man. "Why not he has caused my family the most amount of pain, if it wasn't for the idea of Zeref he would not have been caught up in the trouble and died", Seigrain replied refusing to back down. "I can tell you for a fact that many more have faced worse outcomes, but I can't allow you to kill Zeref", Natsu repeated himself. "Why not!", Seigrain replied starting to feel his anger build up due to being refused his aim.

"Because it's my duty to kill Zeref, thats the only reason why my heart still beats today, to bring an END to Zeref", Natsu finished firmly as he stared at the man. "I'm sorry to take that away from you, and i'm not explaining any further than that", Natsu stated as he stepped back. "So whats the reason why you reached out to us, is it just to talk or something else", Lucy asked wondering why they called out to help.

"Back to business, yes the reason why we asked you all to come here today is because we heard you were entering the Grand Magic Games, we want to make a job request", Ultear stated as she stepped in-between the two growling males. "We want you to keep a close eye on the event and make sure no Zeref activities transpire. Of course you will be paid accordingly", Ultear ended. "Alright well do it, so how much is the payment going to be", Gray asked his adopted sister.

"It isn't anything trivial like money, we just though that you would like to unlock something called the second origin, its another container of magic that you store up all your life but never touch until now", Ultear explained to the confused fairies. "I guess that would be acceptable payment for us", Natsu replied with a grin.

"Well if you just follow me to a secure place we can give you your payment", Ultear replied. "Alright fine by me", Gray finished. They went to a barn were Ultear began to place the magic on each of the fairies only to leave out Zancrow and Natsu. Each of the guild mates were on the floor except Erza, Mirajane and Loke. "So Loke, why aren't you crumbling like a flake?", Natsu asked with interest. "Well because i'm not human I can take more pain and heal at a faster rate than normal human, cause i'm celestial baby!", Loke screamed out to no one.

"But the real question is why aren't you getting your limits improved?", Loke questioned the salamander. "I don't need a power increase or it could spell a catastrophe for the other people", Natsu replied.

Natsu got up and took Seigrain to a secluded spot and said one thing, "So what is your relationship with Ultear". "How did you know that, was it Meredy who told you or was it Ultear herself", Seigrain said in surprise. "I can read it all over you, down to your body movements and when you've got my skill you can basically smell it", Natsu explained to the twin.

"Well yeah, your right, I am dating her and I'll do anything to protect her", Seigrain told the dragon. "Well I'm glad to hear that and I hope you have a very happy relationship with her", Natsu said with a smile. "Oh and before I forget, don't you dare even think of touching or kissing Erza, cause then the beast will be released", Natsu told Seigrain in an intimidating tone. "Sure Natsu, whatever you say, whatever you say, whatever you say, whatever you say" Seigrain repeated while sweating a lot (Natsu broke Seigrain).

* * *

A Day Later

"So guys now that you have a proper grasp on Dragon Skill and have increased your magic , I want to see if you can master the stronger form of dragon slayer magic, dragon king slayer magic, these are spells and each use a large amount of magic so it would be wise to keep it as a final attack, but it will still be useful", Natsu told the dragon slayers. "We have one more week, so give it your best shot and then we'll head straight to Crocus".

The Dragon Slayers all went to different areas to increase the powers that they were told to increase, while two flame slayers played a game of chess. To the people passing by it surprised them to see how good Natsu was at chess as he made a move to capture Zancrow's queen leaving his king in check. Zancrow tried desperately to get out of check only to be sent back to the same place.

"Check Mate", Natsu proclaimed with a grin. "Damn it, fine next we play poker", Zancrow ripped out his hair in frustration. The men brought out the chips and cards and started playing the game of poker, in which the tides turned in favour of the god slayer as he started to win a lot, they were both truly relaxed in a very loose kimono that the hotel provided, beside them was tea as they played through the day.

"Those two act like they've been friends their whole lives", Gray told Lyon as they took a breather from their own fight. They continued to battle to increase their strength, but it seemed different to their previous fights because their power seemed to last longer than what it did before. Was this the power of opening the 2nd origin, if so what is the amount that they increased.

The light of day slowly decreased as the sun went down over the horizon, the area became dark and sent the Fairies back to the hotel as Natsu and Erza were getting ready for another dinner date but with the whole fairy tail family. The meal was good and there was happiness all around the people as they sat and ate, all were ready for what came next in their journey.

* * *

A Week Later

The roads of the capital city all lead to the same direction as the group of fairy tail wizards walked to the place they were going to meet their other guild mates. When they finally got there they saw the group of their beloved fairy tail friends greet them as they walked closer.

"Master Makarov, have you got any information for us on the grand magic games", Lucy asked their guild master. "The information for were your all sleeping is on this sheet, the locations and directions and a final point, you need to be back at the room by twelve o'clock on the dot", Makarov informed his children before he go his drink on.

"Okay so you heard the man, twelve on the dot and form this point forward our teams are no longer helping each other out in the games, every man for himself as the old saying goes", Natsu told the group of wizards. Each team gave a nod marking the event of the separation from each other, Sting, Rogue, Wendy, Erza, Gray and Natsu began walking in one direction and the group of Juvia, Lyon, Mirajane, Gajeel and Zancrow began walking in the other direction.

That night all of the participants were in their rooms waiting for what was going to happen at twelve if they even got an explanation for it. The ground started rumbling marking the start of the preliminary match to gain one spot in the eight spots that were available.

Many guilds were falling from the sky as the match got increasingly harder, from the ground people were falling like snow flakes and it was quite a humorous sight to see for all those who were looking (Especially a very drunk guild master). The magic contraption was a spectacular sight because not only was it brilliantly built it was a mixture or architecture and magic.

The event went on for a long time until finally the ringing voice of the grand magic games mascot Mato told the people that the eight teams have finally made it to the end of the maze and the teams are going to be presented tomorrow at the official opening of the grand magic games. The question on every fairy tail member and fan is that did they get in or was it a waste of time. But they kept their hopes up and continued to have faith.

* * *

Grand Magic Games: Day 1

"For this years grand magic gams we have a large variety of powerful guilds that each have chosen skilled competitors, so without further ado, I welcome to the stadium in eighth place, QUATRO CERBERUS", the announcer told the audience as the screams of adoring fans echoed. "In seventh place we have the guild RAVEN TAIL", the people became confused at the introduction of what used to be a dark guild but after explaining to the crowed a small understanding was made.

"In Sixth place comes the ladies of the ocean MERMAIDS HEEL, fifth is the place of the beasts that stalk the jungle SABERTOOTH, fourth is a guild that needs no introduction, BLUE PEGASUS, Third place is LAMIA SCALE, and for the second and first place winners are… no this has to be wrong, oh god Second is Team Fairy Tail B and placed in First is team… Team Fairy Tail A". Chapati announced to the whole stadium causing more murmurs about the disadvantage it causes other guilds.

All those murmurs stopped when a certain pink haired man pointed to Fairy Tail B saying, "I can't wait to show you the strength of our team, so beware team B cause were the strongest of the Fairies, and all of the other teams aren't safe either, I told you all that in this fight there are no comrades from other teams but there are opponents from other teams". All around the stadium people were shocked to see the pink haired hero standing before them.

"Natsu Dragneel, i'm glad to see that your death was an exaggeration", Jura walked up to him and patted him on the back. "Yes meeeeennnn, the sweet perfume of friend ship, I inhale it once more", the orange haired man said as he came close to Natsu. Natsu looked at the teams, Blue Pegasus had Ichiya and the three trimen but also a masked man in a bunny costume. Lamia Scale had Jura, Sherry, Toby and Yuka but also a small girl younger than Wendy by a few years.

Quatro Cerberus and Raven Tail was full of people the Natsu didn't recognise but a man wearing a long brown hood seamed familiar to Natsu, and the only one Natsu recognised from Mermaids Heel was Rouge's crush Kagura. Sabertooth had three other contestants that Natsu didn't recognise like and woman with black hair and wearing a dress, a gigantic green haired man and a ninja with hair sticking out but he at least recognised Rufus and Yukino. "Now on to the first competition Hidden".

* * *

"I can't believe you lost to your own student Gray", Natsu teased the ice make wizard. "Shut up flame head, he had spells that I didn't know about", Gray tried to think up an excuse to why he lost. "Yeah but you didn't even score any points for us, isn't that just a little bit of a fail", Sting asked. "Points given out for this competition Rufus in 1st place, Nullpudding in 2nd, Eve in 3rd, Sherry in 4th, Jager in 5th, Beth 6th, Juvia places in 7th and Gray finishes in 8th", Chapita announced to the stadium.

Sabertooth at 10 points

Raven Tail at 8 points

Blue Pegasus at 6 points

Lamia scale at 4 points

Quatro Cerberus at 3 points

Mermaid Heel at 2 points

Fairy Tail B at 1 point

and Fairy Tail A at 0 points

"Now for the matches of the day, the first match will beee, Lamia Scale vs Fairy Tail A with the opponents Jura Neekis vs Natsu Dragneel!", Chapita exclaimed to all the people in the stadium. "So there starting off with a bang, now get ready to fight Jura", Natsu said with excitement. "Why are you so happy Natsu", Gray asked. "Because he's another one of the twelve", Natsu told his friend as he jumped off.

"Well I see there going for a wizard saint vs wizard saint fight, but I must warn you, I am number five", Jura told Natsu when they met in the centre. "Well then if we have those flashy titles, might as well give the people a fight they deserve don't you think", Natsu said to the stoic man as he got into a fighting position. Natsu was just a little shorter than Jura but it wasn't that far off. The fight began.

Natsu dashed forward towards Jura as the man stood there with his hands placed together in a fighting technique. Natsu got to the man and took a punch but it missed Jura by a breathe and Jura karate chopped Natsu's face sending him backwards. The crowd was going wild for the two saints fighting.

Natsu ran back to Jura and began exchanging blows with each other as if it was a game and not a match, both of the men unfazed by the damage they were taking as they fought onwards, not even blinking as the fist or side of the hand made contact. Even though both warriors were taking damage they were smiling as they made contact.

Natsu placed both feet into Jura's chest as he kicked off the man like a wall, but the attack only sent Natsu backwards while Jura stood in the same position as before. A grin came upon the dragon slayers face as he knew that it was like fighting a mountain, he knew that the only way to move it was to use some of his magic.

 **Fire Dragon Iron Fist**

Flames warped around the fist's of the man as he ran towards Jura with flames streaking behind him, the first punch caused Jura to move backwards by a little and made the stoic man trying to dodge the punches that the pink haired man was sending, the heat was definitely greater than seven years ago, the last time they met.

Natsu hit all angles of the man trying to find a blind spot that Jura couldn't defend against or a weak spot on his body but the man was unchanged as they collided making the fight frustrating for Natsu. It's not like Natsu could set the mans hair on fire to distract him, unless it was the beard.

"Your skills definitely have improved Natsu, you hold be proud of that", Jura told Natsu when they separated from each other. "Yeah i've done a lot of training since the time I left you, but you still have a large amount of power yourself, it certainly is going to be a challenge to defeat you", Natsu exclaimed as he was getting a breather from the battle.

"Lend me your strength Gajeel"

 **Iron Flame Dragon Mode**

Natsu's skin became a grey steel like colour as flames surrounded his body, all the while his magic exploded from his body, Natsu's eyes glowed a silver colour as he looked on. "I never gave the Salamander my magic, so how is he using it", Gajeel told his group asa they looked at him. "Cause I'm the DRAGON KING! you metal loser", is all the explanation that Natsu gave to them.

 **Iron Flame Dragon Roar**

Flames mixed with small pieces of metal shot themselves at Jura.

 **Iron Rock Wall Formation**

5 layers of rock appeared from the ground as the attack neared the wizard saint. The roar hit the first rock wall and what seemed to keep the attack from nearing broke and the roar hit the second wall and broke it, the third wall broke like the first and second as well. Then his attack broke through the fourth wall but then dissipated at the fifth wall, leaving broken rock rubble all over the battle field and two opponents staring each other, Natsu went back to normal as his skin changed beck and the flames around him died down.

"Who is that boy", a small man asked his three much taller companions as they stared at the battle. "That would be the 10th wizard saint Natsu Dragneel", replied the one with a small moustache, "Why do you ask Wolfheim". "Because he's facing the fifth wizard saint Jura as if they were the same power level, I have to admit for a boy so young that is impressive, don't you agree Warrod, Hyberion and God", Wolfheim told them as they continued to watch the match.

This time Natsu was the one defending against Jura's harsh attacks as a chop missed his shoulder but a hairs length. Jura's fighting style had nothing in common with the fighting style of Natsu's and had a large reliance on technique and power as the strikes hit fast. To what the people of the crowed could see, it looked like two opposite forces meeting on the battle field. All of the doubts about Natsu winning were on the same as Jura winning and no one could call the outcome of the match.

 **Rock Avalanche**

Stones were sent flying at Natsu, while he dodged each of the bullet like rocks he got caught on a few areas of his body but other than that the attack barely scratched the experienced fighter. Natsu started attacking again and sent as many attacks as he could with his fists, but he wasn't sure how much longer his physical strength could last in the fight.

 **Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame**

Natsu sent the flaming attack towards iron rock jura, while the man stood there waiting for the attack to get closer and closer. Jura's eyes scanned the area finding anyway this attack could benefit Natsu with cover or something that would be a disadvantage towards him, but nothing appeared for the man.

 **Talus**

Rock pillars sot out from the ground and protected the man from Natsu's attack while Jura stood there unaffected by the extreme blaze that was sent towards him. Out from the flames Natsu shot himself at Jura able to hit him square in the face, making a surprised face appear on the ever stoic man. The attack did a minimum amount of damage but it marked the time when their attacks were going to be able to hit the most and hurt the most. "Lend me your strength Laxus".

 **Lightning Flame Dragon Firing Hammer**

A barrage of fists collided with the torso of the wizard saint but the man took the each of the fists with a grin as they hit him, not even bothering to doge what looked like a slaughter to everyone else. When the attack ended Jura kicked Natsu backwards far enough to gain a lot of distance and prepared his next move.

 **Supreme King Rock Crush**

Rocks and boulders started to surround Natsu and incase him in a earth made coffin, sealing off all exits and areas to breathe cutting Natsu off from the rest of the world. "I'm sorry Natsu but this is when this fight comes to an end and Lamia Scale is victorious", Jura told the dragon slayer but really not expecting Natsu to hear the man as he finished the battle. The rocks started to crush Natsu into a tighter area and Jura was about to finish the fight when.

 **Fire Dragon King Destruction Roar**

A flame pillar bursted out from the rock cocoon revealing Natsu, the attack was going to go for longer than what Jura would have liked but he had to admit that he underestimated the boy theta was before him. The boy was no longer the person that needed saving from tough bad guys or explosions and Jura recognised the strength of that one fighter.

 **Fire Dragon Sword Horn**

Natsu ramed into the man and sent him flying throughout the air into the next wall. Debris, dust and sand surrounded the area and created a chance for Jura to mount a surprise attack on the boy.

 **Iron Rock Fist**

Out from the dust a giant rock fist headed straight for Natsu and collided with the boy sending him equally as far as he sent Jura. The fight between these two didn't end and what looked to be tiring left a grin on both of the fighters faces. It could only be understood by the men the frill of fighting an opponent who is equal to or greater than your own skills and the fight that was happening was a great example.

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**

A torrent of flames was sent to the iron rock Jura and the man made no attempt to dodge it. The flames surrounded him and he had to admit that it was the hottest temperature that he had felt before any of his day. Then the worst part came as the attack started to explode around the man causing the most damage for the man. The attack calmed down to see a man in tattered robes and a tired face not knowing how much longer this exchange was going to transpire

Doubt started to appear on the face of the man as he looked at his opponent, he defiantly was the one who had the most amount of damage out of the two and the odds of him getting anywhere in the fight was decreasing as he thought of a way around what looked like a stone wall created by Natsu. Thats when he had the idea to match or perhaps cause a greater or equal amount of damage, the same as the crimson lotus exploding flame blade. He knew it would hit as Natsu wanted to see what his opponent had to offer.

 **Rumbling Mt. Fuji**

The attack surrounded Natsu and began to create a large amount of magic energy as it increased in power by the second, Jura was having trouble holding on to the attack and was surprised Natsu was doing the same because most men would die from the amount of energy that was in the attack from the iron rock jura, but it was completely obvious that the salamander was anything but a normal person.

The attack finally ended and what could be seen on the battle field was two very tired men trying to grasp a victory on the situation. Both had their clothes and body's torn but a smile was present on their lips as the match was coming to a final close.

 **Fire Dragon King Demolition Fist**

Natsu pulled back one arm and charged it while generating a huge amount of fire in the process. After a brief delay, Natsu charged at Jura with the one fist introit of him ready for the contact of two gods to happen.

 **Rock Mountain**

Jura released his greatest defence magic spell as he was surrounded by a human shaped rock int he same position he is in. Natsu ran closer to the giant statue and punched the head of the giant stoic statue. For a moment it looked like Natsu's attack did nothing to the giant golem, until it started to crumble to the ground exploding and having Jura get caught in the aftermath of the attack.

From the rubble of absolute destruction in the stadium the same two people looked at each other not changing their stance in the slightest. "You've gotten a lot stronger since the last time I saw you, haven't you Natsu", Jura asked the man already knowing the answer. "Yeah I did a lot of training but I still couldn't defeat you, so it just means more training", Natsu replied with a grin.

"Natsu i'm going to keep this simple, you have transpired me on every way and you will continue to transpire everyone you meet, that's why because of your strength I can say with certainty that you are now promoted to the fifth wizard saint, no matter what the magic council says to you", Jura told Natsu with a smile. "And thats why, I surrender and lose to Natsu" Jura announced to the people of the arena and left to go sit down at his guilds area.

"Well that was indeed an exciting match wasn't it", Chapita asked his two over announcers with him. "Indeed" were the only two words that was said back. Natsu ran around the arena battle area in victory but finally reached the fury tail area were Erza was waiting for him. "Good job Natsu", She told him and kissed him earning a blush from him. "Thanks for the victory prize", Natsu whispered. "Big Bro/Brother that was amazing, you need to show us how to use dual elements one day to", both Sting and Rogue excitedly told their big brother.

"Now for the next match of the day, Fairy Tail B vs Raven Tail, and the opponents are… Gajeel vs Sol.

* * *

 **How did you guys enjoy the chapter. Right now in the story I have so many things I want to reveal to you guys but I can't or else it will ruin the entire story so I'm going to keep my mouth shut about it, but I hoped you enjoyed Natsu's ability to access all of the dragon slayer magic. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the fan fiction because it is a huge help to me and professed how they hated Seigrain before they even met him (come on guys). As always hope you like the Story and leave a good comment, it adds fuel to the fire.**

 **Ciao From Italianbro**


	10. Date Night

(I'm not going to put Sol as french cause I don't know the language, sorry but you can imagine it if you want)

"Sol? as in Sol from Phantom Lord", Gray asked generally. "Yep that's the one, I can smell dirt coming from his body", Natsu answered in disgust. Two figures walked near each other as they closed in the arena, one was Gajeel having his usual smug smile upon his face while the other was covered by a cloak. They got to the centre and the man took off the cloak to reveal a rugged looking slim man with long green hair and a beard.

"Wow, you've really let yourself go haven't you Sol?", Gajeel mocked his former guild member, "And to join Raven tail is especially sad". "Don't you say anything Gajeel, you allied yourself with the enemy", Sol told his former guild mate, "you will rue the day you joined Fairy Tail and fought with our enemy!".

"Fine than, if you want me to rue the day then why don't you take one of my attacks, if you survive than i'll quite Fairy Tail but if you don't than you admit defeat, what about it", Gajeel challenged Sol to a fight. "Fine than Gajeel", Sol accepted the challenge.

 **Iron Dragon King Percussion Hammer**

Gajeel's arm transformed into a gigantic iron hammer that could rival his iron god sword, with the hammer he slammed it into the ground right in front of Sol who disappeared into the ground. The earth cracked when the hammer hit the ground causing shock waves to erupt and vibrate all over the stadium surprising everyone by the power it held. A body erupted from the ground and collapsed in front of Gajeel.

"How, how can you defeat me, all this time I was training for more than seven years to get revenge for Phantom Lord so how", Sol angrily asked Gajeel. "Well I guess it's because your fists were fighting for revenge while mine were fighting to protect the people I care about", Gajeel told him as Gajeel walked off the battle field.

"Gajeel why did you hold back?", Natsu shouted to the iron dragon. "Because if I didn't he would DIE", Gajeel shouted back to his friend. "Fine than I guess that can be an excuse", Natsu yelled back.

The rest of the fights were less than exciting with a fighter named Orga from sabertooth defeating Nobrarly from Quatro Cerberus and Ren from Blue Pegasus defeating Arana from Mermaid Heel leaving the score for the day:

 **Mermaid Heel- 2 points**

 **Quatro Cerberus- 3 points**

 **Lamia Scale- 4 points**

 **Raven Tail- 8 points**

 **Fairy Tail A- 10 points**

 **Fairy Tail B- 11 points**

 **Blue Pegasus- 16 points**

 **Sabertooth- 20 points**

"Natsu tell us how many powers can you tap into", the six other dragon slayers confronted the dragon king asking the question that they have held in all day. "All of the dragon slayers I have ever come into contact with, but I can only combine my flames with their element to use dual dragon elements, actually right now i'm trying an experiment on combining dual slayer elements again but it all comes to the same conclusion", Natsu told them then took a gulp of beer.

"What conclusion", Wendy asked her older brother with wondering eyes. "It's impossible for people who have developed slayer abilities to keep the ability for a long period of time, but if someone was born with slayer powers than it might be possible", Natsu answered all the dragon slayers, "so by my theory then our children could all be possible to become Dragon God Slayers".

"That's another question i've been meaning to ask, are there anymore slayer types other than God and Dragon?", Rogue asked his big brother. "I've looked into many books and I have read the existence of several other slayer types, the obvious ones are Dragon and God but added to the list there is also Devil, Phoenix and Serpent Slayer type wizards and maybe even more!", Natsu continued to explain.

"Meeting all those might be fun, don't you think", Sting said to the others as they were listening to Natsu. "Yeah, I would like to see them as well but Big Brother has only seen them in books so they must not be many", Rogue replied. "We'll anyway you look at it were not going to find any soon, maybe that will be a job for our children when they become wizards", Natsu told his two little brothers. "Natsu not that I care or anything but you've been talking about children a lot more than usual, is something going on ey", Gray remarked to how Natsu was speaking.

"Nothing happened what are yo talking about, hey Erza", Natsu nervously replied to many eyes that were focused directly on Erza and him. "Yeah nothing happened", Erza replied with the same tone that Natsu had. "Ok what actually happened between you two", Lucy asked with the same need for knowledge that everyone had now.

"If we win this years Grand Magic Games I will tell you everything you want to know, but until we win it will be in the dark", Natsu replied setting a challenge that all of the fairy tail participating members of the grand magic games. "So until then, I think i'll call it a night", Natsu announced to everyone and went up to Erza and hugged her. "You coming to bed soon honey", Natsu whispered into her ear. "In a few more minutes and then i'll see you", Erza replied

* * *

 **Day 2 of the Grand Magic Games**

"Just finishing the 2nd game competition we have Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus in an easy first place. Next to the raging drunk Kurohebi of Raven Tail was able to sliver into the 2nd spot leaving behind Ichiya of Blue Pegasus in 3rd place. Risley of Mermaids Heel took 4th place, Yuka of Lamia Scale took 5th, Dobengal of Sabertooth took 6th, and Sting of Fairy Tail A was able to over take Gajeel of Fairy Tail B, but it was almost a tie on that. Now is the start of the battles against each other", Chapita announced to the whole arena as the people screamed for more fights.

The first fight was the lamest fight that the members had ever experienced on the battle field at the grand magic games. Kurohebi won the round for Raven Tail as he faced off against Toby of Lamia scale, their master was not to impressed about that.

The next match was a fight against Kagura and Yukino, Kagura merged the victor but not as easily as everyone thought due to the extensive training that Yukino was put through with Lucy Heartfillia. The two women both decided on a prize for whoever won, the winner and a person of her choosing can eat anywhere and Yukino and another has to pay. Naturally this was aimed at Rogue and Sting to go for a date tonight with them.

The match between Lyon form Fairy Tail B and Eve from Blue Pegasus was a match that was filled with white snow and ice as they shot attack after attack at each other with no point to it, Lyon won the battle without breaking a sweat but the two parties still enjoyed the winter wonderland fight that transpired between the two Cold warriors.

"The last fight of the day will be Fairy Tail A's Gray Fullbuster the Frozen King against Quatro Cerberus' Bacchus Groh the Drunken God. "I think i'm going to have to go all out at the start of the fight for you Gray", Bacchus told his opponent and lifted a wine bottle to his lips, but the bottle shattered before his holy liquid touched his welcoming lips. At the other end of the arena Gray had ice-made a frozen dart and threw it at the bottle.

"Ha, like i'd ever let you get a power up, if you stay the same skill as right now this is going to be an easy victory for me", Gray proclaimed to his competitor with a grin on his face. "How dare you, that was some of the finest wine in all of Fiore and you break it like common liquid, THIS WILL NOT STAND, WINE SHALL BE REVENGED", Bacchus grew angry and yelled to the crowed heart broken from losing his favourite liquid. "Now see the point in which MY ANGER AND MAGIC BECOME ONE!".

 **Rage-Chop Hanging Fist**

Throughout the whole arena only one emotion could be felt, rage emanating straight from Bacchus as he stared down Gray with a raging intent. The fist punch was sent flying right at Gray and he missed it by only so much, but harsh wind's blew him away. 'So the angrier he gets the more powerful his attacks are, the drunken fist is all about unpredictable swift movements but the Rage fist is predictable and powerful movements, how bothersome', Gray thought as he tried to fight against Bacchus.

Every attack that Bacchus made was so fast that it didn't give any room for Gray to counter attack the fierce opponent, the whole match ended when the thirty minute's were up disappointing the whole crowed that want to see an exciting match like yesterday's fight from Natsu and Jura. "Great job in making him angry, I really liked your ice-make nothing", Natsu taunted as Gray walked back into Fairy Tail's area.

"Shut up, I didn't expect him to have such a strong reaction to loosing his precious alcohol", Gray relied in shame at how bad he perfumed in the name of the guild. "Smile a bit man, at least you didn't get defeated and put some points on the board, that's gotta be worth something and were going to continue to rise on the board, just you wait", Natsu told his friend and a smile could be seen to show on the ice wizards face as they looked at the scores for the end of the day.

Lamia Scale- 7 points

Mermaids Heel- 16 points

Fairy Tail A- 16 points

Quatro Cerberus- 18 points

Blue Pegasus- 22 points

Sabertooth- 22 points

Fairy Tail B- 22 points

Raven Tail- 26 points

"Well I see brother's team lis starting to rise in point's, he truly was a great man, I am so sorry with what is going to transpire soon but I will have to kill if my future is to be achieved", a man stood on the walls of the arena and looked on but then disappeared.

* * *

Later

"Rogue get dressed, we're going on a date tonight", Kagura told Rogue outside his hotel. "I'll pick you up at around six o'clock, then we'll meet Sting and Yukino somewhere for dinner", Rogue replied and walked back in missing the sitting brother next to the door. Natsu got up and went straight to Erza. "We're going out tonight, I'll take you for dinner at six o'clock". "Sure darling", Erza replied and smiled at date night spread out throughout the whole guild and many couples decided to go on date night.

Natsu walked out of his room with a Red button-up shirt and a crimson tie, a charcoal suit vest and jacket wight the same coloured pants and black dress shoes and his favourite scarf on his shoulders, his hair slicked to the side as he walked out. The next person to be seen was Rogue who had gotten advice straight from Natsu on the dressing manner, wearing a purple button-up shirt and a black tie and the same coloured suit vest and pants, his hair was in a ponytail but leaving his hair covering his eye. Sting than is the next to leave his room wearing a light blue and black poker dot button-up shirt and white pants, black dress shoes like his brothers and a white tie.

Gray appeared next with a black suit vest and a dark blue button-up shirt and a navy blue tie, Gajeel was wearing a grey shirt and black tie with a black suit jacket, his shorter black hair slicked back. Zancrow had his wild hair in a long ponytail, a crimson button-up shirt and a red tie with a charcoal suit jacket. That's when the night began for the men. The four guys walked up to the female part of the hotel and Natsu walked up to the wooden door with the number's 72 engraved into the iron plate. Three knocks on the door and Natsu stepped back waiting for his date.

The door creaked open and slowly Natsu looked to see one of Erza's legs wearing scarlet red high heels, working his way up the red dress had slit open to allow the leg to slip out. Her dress had one strap exposing the other shoulder, diamonds glitter along parts of the dress. Erza's hair was in a wild ponytail and her hair covered he right eye. A golden necklace sat on her shoulders and a few golden bracelets. Natsu was taken aback by her beauty and held his breath as Erza blushed at his expression. "Stop it, we're not teenagers any more so it;s nothing you should be amazed about". "I'm amazed because everyday i'm with you, you just keep becoming more and more beautiful to me", Natsu told her in return as he kissed her hand, "Shall we".

"I've got to say Natsu, you are acting like a true gentleman, where did you learn all of it", Erza asked with a blush. "Thats because i'm a prince of the Alvarez empire and I should treat any woman like a princess (only when i'm in a suit)", Natsu told her with a smile on his face. "Oh since well than shall we ride to dinner on a horse driven carriage like royalty", Erza asked thinking Natsu was joking as usual. "Wow there slow down, I've learn't to tolerate moving vehicles, not to ride in every one of them", Natsu traced back a little. "Whatever, come on lets go already", Erza ran out of her room with Natsu in tow.

"Not to be rude Erza but your so un-erzary when your around Natsu now, why?", Levy asked appearing around the corner wearing a blue dress that was tight around her knees and covered both shoulders, Gajeel was in tow behind her ready to go. The appearance of Gajeel and Levy surprised Erza for a moment, but she composed herself quickly and answered back, "I guess it's because I don't need to be stern or ruff to protect everyone, because I have protection on my side whenever need be". With that the two walked out of the guild with Gajeel and Levy in tow and Gray appeared behind them with Juvia also in a dress like the other's.

Erza griped Natsu's arm like a couple as they walked down the streets of Crocus at night. The lamps illuminated the stone streets as people shopped and talked on the side, everything in a busy mode that didn't seem to stop. They continued to walk as they got closer to the castle and then entered the main street. With each step they were further away from their guilds hotel but with every step a new world opened for the young couple until they finally entered into a restaurant titled Twilight's End.

The two stood at the front waiting for a table long enough to locate the sub target that Natsu had his eye on, what is happening between Rogue and Sting with their supposed Girlfriends Kagura and Yukino. The two couples were on two different tables but close enough that they could see each other, right on the bottom level near the corner with the plants and forever changing walls that sparkled like twilight. As Erza and Natsu were taken to their seats Natsu was able to get the table that looked over them.

Just so that Natsu could see his little brothers he pulled out Erza's chair that had her back to them while he took the hawk eye's position ready to spot danger. The night went on and the waiter went up to Natsu and Erza with their menus and looked at what was available for the two, what Natsu could see was that his two little brothers had already ordered and was receiving their drinks and first course. Natsu ordered Prosciutto and Melon for starters followed by a nice red wine for a drink. For the main Natsu got a nice steak with sides of vegetables and to finish off the dinner was desert for the couple, which Erza choice strawberry cheesecake, and Natsu had to admit, it was delicious.

The two finished up their dinners, Natsu asked for the check and was always looking at his brothers. Kagura sat at her table with Rogue in a white dress that suited her, while Yukino's dress was a light blue, though out the whole night the couples had been enjoying themselves and Natsu didn't see his little brothers do anything wrong so Natsu made a judgement and allowed them to spend the rest of the night without his hawk eye. Natsu paid for their meal and Erza and Natsu exited the building and started walking around.

Halfway through the night Natsu had given Erza his Charcoal suit jacket so that she could keep warm like a true gentleman would. The busy city began to quiet down and the people went back to their homes to rest for tomorrow, Natsu chose to walk around the silent city with Erza as they approached the gardens of the King of Fiore. They were given easy access to the flower garden due to Natsu's rank and the fact that they are participating in the grand magic games. Erza glided towards the red roses at the south end of the garden, all in a large patch that made a swirling shape that suited what a king would have in his garden.

"Beautiful aren't they", Natsu said as he walked behind looking at the flowers that shared the same colour as his girlfriend. "Yes, Natsu I truly had an excellent night tonight and i'm going to remember it for so long", Erza told him as she turned to face the man. "Well why just remember it for a long time, why not forever", Natsu asked as he got down on one knee in front of Erza pulling out a box from his pocket. "What are you doing Natsu?", Erza said taken aback by the new development.

"Erza I want you to spend the rest of our lives together, so if you will", Natsu told Erza with a sparkle in his eyes as he opened the box to reveal a golden ring with seven small diamonds shown on the surface of the ring. "Well if you sure, of course i'll spend the rest of my life with you", Erza replied with tears in her eyes. Natsu slipped the ring on her finger and embraced Erza.

* * *

3rd Day of the Gand Magic Games- Morning

three fifths of the group of Fairy Tail team A stood outside their hotel waiting for their twin dragon slayers, Erza was playing with her new ring while Natsu talked to Gray. "So you finally posed the big question and she accepted by the looks of it", Gray asked his friend Natsu. "Yeah, but don't make a big deal out of it", Natsu replied. "So you beat me to asking our girlfriends the big question, god I feel like I should get going and find a ring", Gray continued the chat as they waited for their team mates.

"Don't feel rushed, dragon slayer love is different to normal human love because we can only love once, Erza just so happened to be my one love and I am certain of that, but I am surprised that Gajeel hasn't posed the big question then", Natsu explained. "Wow that's some intense love, and my guess for why Gajeel hasn't confessed yet is due to his I don't give a crap about anything attitude that he usually wears", Gray answered Natsu while they continued to look at the street for sign's of Sting and Rogue.

Out from the corner Sting was walking up to the group in a small pace and after a few minutes stood beside Natsu. "Morning Big Bro", Sting yawned as he tried to wake himself up. "Morning, where have you been, don't tell me you've been doing the naughty stuff Sting", Natsu asked as a threatening aura surrounded his body. "Wow calm down, no I slept in Rufus' room because it was already to late to head back to the hotel, even ask him Big Bro", Sting told his big brother and the threatening aria began to die down till there was nothing left.

Thats when the ground started to shake and dust began to pick up. Natsu wondered by the sudden pick up in seismic activity until what was causing it turned around the corner. Rogue was running down trying to escape something which was unseen, until a whole mob of girls appeared shooting magic at Rogue and trying to block his escape, each of the women held a murderer weapon and was waiting to strike Rogue right on the top of his skull.

"ROGUE WHATS HAPPENING", Natsu shouted to his escaping little brother with women close at his heel. "I TOOK KAGURA HOME TO HER HOTEL BUT SINCE IT WAS SO LATE I SLEPT ON HER COUCH, SOME OF HER FRIENDS CAME TO WAKE HER UP FOR THE GAMES TODAY AND SAW ME SLEEPING IN MY UNDERWEAR IN HER ROOM AND GOT THE WRONG IDEA, THEY'RE TRYIGN TO KILL ME!", Rogue shouted in panic as their magic got very close to his body.

KEEP RUNNING, WELL RUN ALL THE WAY TO THE ARENA IF WE HAVE TO, STING RUN WITH US!", Natsu yelled at his two brothers as they all started running in the direction of the arena in the hopes that it would get them to a safe zone to avoid begin killed on that day. The three men were successful in making it to their stage of the arena and that is when the day finally began with the third event of the competition.

The battle was called Pandemonium, one person walks inside a castle that is filled with the amount of demons they want to fight, if they fight their way and defeat all monsters than the earn a point for each monster they defeat, if they fail to finish their amount all points will be taken away. The challengers of this competition was, Erza from Fairy Tail team A, Mirajane for Fairy Tail team B, Jura for Lamia Scale, Orga for Sabetooth, Semmes in Quatro Cerberus, Hibiki of Blue Pegasus, Miliana of Mermaids heel and Obra of Raven Tail.

Erza was the first one to go into the pandemonium shocking everyone by the amount of monsters she wanted to battle against, all of them. From the start many people cried on the queen of Fairy Tail Titania as she destroyed monster after monster in the tower. Her brilliance shined as she switched from armour to armour and dealt one hit fatal blows to A ranked monsters of the tower. Continuing on the monster total dropped from one hundred to eighty then to sixty and then to forty.

No sign of the queen slowing down was visible and everyone began cheering for the might queen, even her competitors. Then the monsters started finning out and Erza strength was sapping, worried faces were worn by many except Natsu as he watched on with a smile on his face. Like his fiancé would ever be defeated. The final monster appeared and one of the most tiresome battle's finished when her sword pierced the monsters armour receiving a win for Fairy Tail A.

* * *

 **Finally got this one out and i have to say it was hard. I hope you enjoyed the series so far. During it I had exams and something happened in my family so yeah. For the date I received help from my twin sister (also a big fan of ft) cause I wouldn't know the first thing about fashion or dating. Their are some parts of this that hint to future chapters and a big hint to my next series Dragon Core Next Generation. As always hope you like the Story and leave a good comment, it adds fuel to the fire.**

 **Ciao From Italianbro**


	11. Dual Battle

*Natsu, Rogue and Sting for the win*, Future Writings

"Natsu, Rogue and Sting for the win", Normal Speaking

'Natsu, Rouge and Sting for the win', Inside thoughts

 **Natsu, Rogue and Sting for the win** , Magic Spell and action noises

I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

The crowds cheer's for Erza grew louder as she raised her blade towards the sun with a triumphant stance. So far this was the second moment that Fairy Tail showed it's metal to the world and the world wouldn't forget. Although Erza made a brilliant performance for the first event, it did make the rest of the event boring for the audience. Due to Erza defeating all 100 monsters the event switched from a endurance test into a power test, although Fairy Tail A naturally gained points for the event.

The games pulled out an M.P reader (Magic Points Reader) and that's she the first person stepped up, Orga Nanagear. Orga scored a high amount of points weighing 3869 points of M.P. Next was the Raven Tail Obra who scored 9 M.P, then Hibiki with a score of 30, then Semmes with a score of 111. Milliana stepped up and was able to produce 389 points for Mermaid Heel. Next was Jura, injuries from his fight with Natsu still visible as well for Natsu but he was still able to score the impressive score of 8125 M.P. Last was Mirajane and she was able to conjour up and M.P of 6001.

The next round was battling with Mirajane having an overwhelming victory over Sherry. Next was Sting versus Dobengal. The two walked onto the field staring daggers at each other. "So you're my opponent, do you really think that you could defeat me, I'm a part of the strongest guild in Fiore and you expect to win?", Dobengal asked him with a sly smile. "You're not the strongest you only claim to be the best and that's just posing, but I know for certain I'm going to win this, because I've got my brothers looking at me",Sting replied with a big grin wanting to initiate the fight.

He sprinted forward and landed a punch on the right cheek of Dobengal sending him backwards. Dobengal flipped over landing on his two feet again and began fighting Sting. Blow after blow each one connected to the other and the air was filled with tension as no magic was being used, just man power. Sting separated from the blows that were being felt to him and moved backwards, creating a space in-between each of them.

"You scared of me White Dragon", Dobengal threatened the Sting with a smirk. "No, I needed more space to separate each other before I do this", Sting told him with a grin as he got into a position for striking. "To do what?", Dobengal was clearly confused about what Sting was trying to do, everything that he had learned about Sting was that he liked close to medium ranged fighting, so why long ranged.

 **White Dragons Holy Ray**

A sudden burst of light spread around the whole arena and hit straight into the Sabertooth mage knocking him across the arena almost like a lifeless doll. Sting held up his hand in the victory that he had won and used the hand gesture to raise the applause that the audience was giving him. "Sting, always one for the victory, he never looks at his back", Natsu said in the Fairy Tail area.

 **Rainbow Light**

A sudden burst of multicolored light sprouted from behind and almost hit Sting if not for his swift movements. "So Dobengal, had another trick up your sleeve. If you want to win than hit with the best spell you got and then I'll hit you with something equal", Sting saw the mage who had gotten back on his feet and brushed off the dirt. "If you wanted to see my best then I'm happy to accommodate you", Dobengal replied with a grin.

 **Seizure Procedure**

Blinding lights flooded the arena as they constantly changed colour to every shade in the colour wheel. People covered their eyes at the flashing lights scared for everyone. "What the hell man, you know how that could harm the crowd", Sting yelled towards Dobengal through the flashing lights. "All your fault for not going down sooner".

Dobengal was laughing from his side of the stadium as the lights shone so bright that they covered the White Dragon's entire body. 'Finally, I've won the fight, I can show our new guild master my real mettle', Dobengal thought to himself as the attack lasted longer and each second representing the amount of certainty that Dobengal had won the battle, well until the light got dimmer.

The light started to get dimmer and dimmer and the light difference was less prominent than when the spell was first cast. 'What's happening to my spell, How can it be loosing power when I still have heaps of magic in storage', Dobengal thought to himself as the light continued to decrease in intensity, all around the crowd was regaining their vision of the battle field and a sigh of relief from them.

"That's evil, how could you drink my magic. Play on even grounds you loser", Dobengal yelled at Sting through his weakened power. "You want to know cruel, using an advanced level magic spell against me, but putting the lives of the audience at risk. You need to check what's fair or not because you could have seriously hurt a civilian", Sting shouted at the Sabre-tooth mage with all his anger. "Now isn't this what you asked for Dobengal?".

 **White Dragon Holy Nova**

Rays of light exploded from Stings mouth as they plummeted towards Dobengal at increasing speed, explosions were cast were they landed, leaving the battlefield with craters and a passed out Dobengal. "I guess that's a win for Fairy Tail, hooray?", The announcer said and the crowd cheered ready for the next two matches.

"Good job Sting, keep it up!", Natsu told him as he patted his brother's back. "You did alright, even though your Sting", Rogue told him from behind Natsu. "Thanks guys, yourgre-, WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN ROGUE!", Sting shouted at his other brother only to receive a laugh from the rest of his team.

* * *

*The rest of the day was uneventful with a match between Beth and Jaeger in which Jaeger won and then a scheduled fight for Obra and Hibiki but Obra surrendered before the match even began, pitiful. That is what brought the third day to an end and almost the end of the tranquility that the grand magic games had. Three more days before all hell broke loose…*

* * *

"Up and at em'. We have this final push today and then we can sleep all of tomorrow!", Natsu told all his 'soldiers'. "Natsu, I really don't feel well today, I think it was something that I ate", Sting said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Sting does this make you feel better?", Rogue asked as a flying ball of water hit Sting while he was still in his bed. "Well, let me turn the lights on Rogue", Sting answered back as a strong light blasted into Rogue knocking him over.

*Smack* *Smack*

"Behave you two, or else", Erza had hit the two fighting dragon's over the head. "Anyway, today is double battles so you should be fired up", Natsu told the two as he looked at the dragon slayer. "Natsu, I really don't think I could fight right now", Sting said. "I think that might be the cause of the Sabertooth game and his rainbow fire", Natsu replied as he placed his hand on Sting's forehead.

"Wendy, can you fill in for Sting today, he doesn't look so good", Natsu told Wendy and she smiled. "Sure, I'd love to help out a friend. And I can finally fight", She replied ready for the day. Everything shocked Sting. For the first time in his time with Natsu, he was showing actual concern

* * *

"Today is the arena right now after our Navy battle, we have the legendary fights between guilds. But first let us tally the scores of the contest.

1st place goes to Minerva in the Navy battle, followed by

Kagura 2nd place

Juvia 3rd place

Chelia 4th place

Wendy 5th place

Jenny 6th place

Rocker 7th place

And last and definitely least Sol last place.

* * *

*The first match of the dual battle was a little disappointing on the standard that was set in other rounds, Ichiya had won over Bacchus and Rocker. The second match was, well you couldn't even call it a match due to Raven Tail surrendering the match before the match even began, they were hiding something from everyone. The third match was between Lamia scale's Toby and Yuka and Sabertooth's Rufus and Orga. It was a better match than the rest, but still an overall defeat for Lamia Scale.

The last match was the most anticipated battles of the whole entire tournament as the announcer. Fairy Tail team A versus Fairy Tail team B, Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet against Zancrow and Mirajane Strauss.*

* * *

The arena was deathly quiet as the four opponents stared daggers at each other, not moving an inch from their original positions as the wind blew each of their hair stands. The people in the stand's were equally quiet as they view the opponents staring at each other.

"So Zancrow, I guess we're having a second real battle since the first time I met you", Natsu called out to his opponent. "Yeah, I guess, but let me be frank with you. Fire was created by the Gods, not dragons, the first time you defeated me was inconceivable, but I guess miracles can happen", Zancrow replied with a grin. "Zancrow you should know, the Gods might have created fire but the dragons mastered the craft, thats why I won", Natsu told Zancrow with absolute certainty.

"Well, now we've reached a deadlock, the only way to decide what slayer magic is better is to see how they fare against each other again, don't we", Zancrow challenged with the same smirk he wore seven years ago. "Maybe you could look a little less evil Zancrow, there are children in this arena you know", Natsu replied and they knew that the battle was on.

"So Mira, It's been a while since we've both fought each other hasn't it", Erza asked her opponent and received. "Yes, I guess it has, we were always fighting back in the day weren't we? Lets see how far the cap is now?".

Both couples shot at each other from their sides of the arena and the first punches thrown shook the arena. Natsu was facing off against Zancrow with his fists raised, Zancrow was pushing him onto an offensive stance, trying to block the punches that nearly collided with him. Mirajane was the opposite as she tried to defend herself from the swords thrown at her. Natsu broke apart from Zancrow but then quickly dashed forward, surprising Zancrow knocking the mage off of his own feet.

Zancrow quickly recovered and sent a foot colliding into the dragon's face, knocking him back, a small trickle of blood appeared from Natsu's nose only to be quickly wiped off. Both sent their fist in fast as they blocked and attacked against each other. Natsu couldn't keep up with the power behind Zancrow's fists while the speed of Natsu threw Zancrow off quite a bit. "Now this is the real battle!", Zancrow said with a grin as he attacked again.

After both receiving a punch to the face they both took a few steps backwards. They stared daggers at each other and their fists lit with the flames of a dragon and god. The black and purple flames danced around Zancrow's fist as he raised them in a stance ready for attack. Red and Orange licked at the hands of Natsu as the first attack was sent at Zancrow hitting him directly pushing him back.

 **Fire Dragon's Roar**

A pillar of fire shot out of Natsu's mouth as it nears Zancrow, not giving an inch for the other fire mage to dodge. This damned on the God Slayer knowing that he had to show the other's like him what it meant to be given the title of a God Slayer.

 **Flame God's Bellow**

The black and purple flames moved around the arena as each of the audience members looked amazed at the mages ability to use an attack spell to dodge another attack spell. "Why didn't you eat the flames Zancrow, I thought you would?", Natsu yelled at the mage as they both slowly walked at each other. "Don't flatter yourself, like a dragon hunter's flame is going to be enough for me. I am the Supreme God, God of God's while you're a Dragon, if best a Dragon King", Zancrow told him with the same evil smirk.

"You know what Zancrow, I'm going to make you eat those words", The words lingered in the air as they both continued to look at each other with daggers for eyes.

 **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**

 **Flame God's Kagatsuchi**

The flames danced around the arena and the cold stares of a challenge didn't leave the eyes of the two fighters.

The Demon and the Knight continued to attack each other as claws hit swords. The movements looked elegant as they parried off each other and separated again and again just to battle each other. The crowd went wild as Mirajane transformed into had Demon Soul and attacked Erza with a fierceness that could rival the actual demons.

"Erza your doing quite good, I didn't think you could continue to be on my skill", Mirajane told her friend as they continued to work. "Mirajane, is a hint of arrogance. It seems that Zancrow has rubbed a bit of his personality onto you for you to be talking like that", Erza retorted and received a fierce barrage of clawed attacks at her.

Erza wasn't a fluke either as they battled, she had requiped in her own heavens wheel armor and battling with equal strength. Neither pair looked at each other while they were fighting, they didn't find the time while the magic of each other's were growing stronger and pushing not only themselves but the others limits of power and increasing slowly.

But the two women showed their might, as they faced off against each other displaying to the whole crowd what it meant to be an actual S-class mage with their grace and power. With the addition of the heavens wheel armor Erza looked like an angel battling against a demon. Each attack, leaving craters in the ground.

Natsu was getting pushed back as he was constantly on the defense from Zancrow's furious attacking stance and purple fire. 'It doesn't hurt as much as it did those seven years ago, but then again, I had forgotten', Natsu thought to himself as the purple flames liked at his body and clothes as he continued to move left to right to dodge.

 **Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang**

Natsu swiped his hand forward, trying to catch Zancrow with the attack but it was easily deflected by the man and left Natsu wide open for an attack from Zancrow.

 **Flame God's Sword**

The purple flames gathered around Zancrow's arms as if it was in the shape of a sword and Zancrow hit right into Natsu stomach and sending him flying into the air with a surprised look on his face. Natsu began falling back into the arena, but started flipping down and landed and bumped backs with something hard and metallic. Looking behind him was his fiancé Erza, he quickly looked forward to see Zancrow launch himself at him and then backwards to see the demon launching herself at Erza.

"Erza, switch maneuvre", Natsu whispered to Erza as she gave a nod of acknowledgement. Erza flipped over Natsu as he rolled to face Mirajane.

 **Armadura Fairy Armour**

Erza's armor switched into her pink armor that expressed the love of her guild. The fight continued as the speeding God Slayer closed in on Erza and Natsu.

 **Flame God's Almighty Combustion**

A wave of purple and black flames sped towards the Scarlet Knight as she stood there with her sword in hand. When it got to surround her and Natsu, a sudden blade pierced through the flame and caused the mage to dissipate as she stood there with her sword in her hands and a grin from deflecting the magic while Zancrow was shocked.

"How can a simple sword piece through the flames of a god", Zancrow yelped as he saw that his magic was useless. "This isn't a simple sword Zancrow, this is a sword that represents all the best qualities of Fairy Tail", Erza revealed to the God Slayer with a prideful smile on her face.

 **Satan Soul: Sitri**

Mirajane transformed into her strongest and was running at Natsu ready to attack the dragon. The first was a punch in which Natsu ducked under the arm. The punch was followed by a kick in, which Natsu jumped to avoid. Then forming in her hand was a black ball with purple outlining, she moved her hand back.

 **Soul Extinction**

The spell erupted in the arena making it dark with the shade of purple and black. "Is this the end of the battle for Natsu, There is no way that a spell that powerful could ever be stopped right", Chapati yelled from his box in the stadium. The crowd went quiet as the energy, clouded their vision of what happened to Natsu. When it finally cleared up, they didn't see a man standing fine, nor a man collapsed onto the ground, they saw a hole in the ground.

 **Fire Dragon's Scorching Breath**

A yell was heard from down bellow the arena and the hole started to shine with light as something was approaching underground.

 **BOOM**

Fire burst from the underground, destroying the arena's floor. Thankfully Zancrow, Erza and Mirajane were able to escape the blast, but slipped into the large hole to see the Natsu standing there with a giant grin on his face. He quickly ran and caught the falling Erza and placed her down safely next to him.

"You idiot, you could have injured someone or me by doing that", Erza yelled at him and punched him in the head. "I knew no-one would get hurt, especially you because I know how capable you are", Natsu told Erza with a soft smile causing her to blush. "Just don't let it happen again, alright!", she told him and then got ready to fight again. "One time thing, don't worry Erza".

"Zancrow, you want to make this fight, interesting", Natsu shouted to his rival parallel to where he was standing. "You mean doing that?", Zancrow asked in a quizzical manner. "Yep, showing the big guns on the fourth day", Natsu shouted and received a grin from Natsu as they looked at each other with ferocious eyes.

 **Dragon Skill: Cardinal Dragon**

 **Gods Tallant: Warrior God**

Both their bodies started to burn with their respective flames and their eyes lit with the excitement for a challenge. They both shot off like bullets in the ska direction. They could only be traced by the flames that they left behind while fighting as they moved to quick that the human eye could barely perceive the bigger flames that were racing not only in the lower floors but around the already placed arena.

Although it was too fast to comprehend who was winning the match, it looked like two flames fighting for supremacy but for Natsu and Zancrow it was more. Natsu was running along as they fought each other. Punch after punch was sent at both of them accompanied by a kick a few times, the speed that they were moving made the land feel like a blur to Natsu and Zancrow but it didn't matter as they threw punches at each other.

The flames burned with a more intense fire as each was hit with a harder force than the last. "This isn't going to be your win Zancrow", Natsu strained to speak as the punches were thrown. "Really, well, we don't know until we try it", He gave a snicker and then both their flames doubled in size and began battling each other's flames for supremacy.

Hurling to a stop the two stared at each other with a fierce look in both their eyes again. Natsu brought his hands into the centre and then made a circle with a flame in each hand. Zancrow brought his hands into the centre, then pulled them behind his back and clashed them together.

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**

 **God Slayer Secret Art: Dark Hades: Black Blaze Apocalipse**

Explosions of flames spread out from each of their hands as a mixture of red and black explosions fought to defeat their own foe. The attack kept it's power, stunning all the people around the arena as the attack continued on and on as they stared with amazement, until they realised what was happening to the rest of the arena. The stone bricks started to melt with the fierce flame that the two had generated.

The clothes of the audience started to melt as well, making many a men both embarrassed but glad. "There really going strong up there, aren't they", Mirajane asked her friend as they stopped fight, dumbfounded at their strength. The equip for Erza started to get very hot so she had to change into clothes that stopped her precious armor from disappearing. Mirajane's Over take had dissipated due to the flames starting to sap at the magic around the area.

"Yep, incredible we found two men like that, isn't it", Erza remarked at her friend with a grin as she walked closer to her. "Yep, they really are both special to us, aren't they", Mirajane told Erza with a smile, looking at her boyfriend fight Erza's fiancé. "Is he going to pop the question soon?", Erza asked as they looked at the continues stream of black and red but slowly dying down.

"No, but I have seen the ring", Mirajane said only to receive a punch to the gut knocking her unconscious. "Sorry, but Fairy Tail team A should win this match, we're on a huge winning streak so far for battles", Erza said as she slowly placed her unconscious friend on the ground and looked at the raging battle between the two had ended with the flames burning around the two, both were barely able to stand and it seemed that their Skill's and Talents had dissipated.

They both breathed heavily clearly almost unable to continue with this fight, but stopping wasn't anything like Natsu or Zancrow as they made their final moves to defeat the other. Standing in the same position they continued to never give up till they were on the ground.

 **Fire Dragon King Annihilation Sword**

 **Supreme Flame God Extermination Blade**

A sword shaped flame erupted from Natsu as the attack was about to hit while Zancrow had fired a similar attack at Natsu. The two attacks collided with each other bringing the whole, situation to almost a stalemate until.

 **Fire Dragon Iron Fist**

Natsu ran up to his rival and punched him right in the face, sending the man backwards a fewmetres and caused him to collapse with the sheer amount of power they had released in that battle. Natsu collapsed shortly after but it was still declared a win for Fairy Tail team A.

* * *

Seigrain was watching the whole thing from his position in the stands and was staring in sheer and utter amazement at the fact that Natsu was able to pull off that match, they both seemed like it was going to end with a deadlock, and it almost had breached the time limit for a match. He then heard crying from the person next to him.

The man had black and white hair, but most of his body was covered by a cloth. "I can't believe Big Brother was able to pull something like that off", the man said andwhipped a single tear off his face. "I shouldn't let emotions stop me from completing my goal, I need to find that Lucy", Seigrain had heard and the man stood up and walked away. 'What was that all about'.

* * *

"Natsu wake up or else Wendy's going to take your spot", Natsu heard from the curtains of blackness and he slowly opened his eye's and saw his Gray, Sting, Rogue and Wendy looking at him. "Did I win?", Natsu asked to the group. "Yeah, but you were beat up badly, but thanks to Wendy, Porlyusica and Sherria you don't have any injuries or fatigue, you're ready for tomorrow's fight", Gray told him with a smile. "That's good", he gave them a smile and talk about their strategy for tomorrow since he had slept throughout the break day.

When everyone left him his sleeping fiancé on his arm. 'She must have stayed with me the whole time, I'm a lucky man', he thought to himself and kissed her forehead as he drifted to sleep next to her.

* * *

It was the final day of the grand magic games with the all out battles happening. Everyone stood with a new outfit (Basically what they wore in the actual manga) and Natsu was wearing red robes and black armor resembling those of a samurai. He had a red kimono with flame designs on the sleeves and covered only his left side while his right was still bandaged up.

Ready, set GOOOO

The Fairy Tail members all ran to their allocated positions and waited for their prayers to come to them. Natsu was situated at the gardens somewhere in Crocus when his opponent that he wanted to fight took heavy steps towards him. The idea for a final big challenge perked Natsu up as he viewed the man that walked up to him.

"Well, I see you knew my thought process, if I can fight you than I have fought all three warriors that could potentially defeat me", Natsu told the man that walked up to him. They stared at each other not wanting to be the first one to make the move.

"I will make you smell the Perfume of defeat. *MEEEEN*", Ichiya told Natsu as the fight between them began.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading another one of my chapters. I want to say that I know it feels like I'm rushing the grand magic games, but I really want to get to the last part. First of all, I think I am the only one who appreciates Ichiya for who he is, like he is definitely my favorite Blue Pegasus wizard and the battle he will have between Natsu will show him as being powerful. The next three to four chapters will be in the view of Natsu, Rogue, Sting, Gray and Erza and how they fought so be ready for that. Guys one last thing, I would love your input on the series, it helps me develop on characters and plot so please just leave at least a two word review, that would be great. As always, hope you like the Story and leave a review, it adds fuel to the fire.**

 **Ciao From Italianbro**


	12. Natsu, Rogue and Sting, Brothers Forever

Natsu's 5th Day

"I will make you smell the Perfume of defeat. *MEEEEN*", Ichiya told Natsu as the fight between them began.

Natsu ran towards Ichiya and hit him square in the stomach, sending the small man flying across the gardens in which their battle ground was situated. The man got up as if it was nothing compared to him. "You have gotten stronger *MEEEN*", Ichiya said while standing in the flower garden. From his belt Ichiya took one of his many vials full of Perfume Magic ready for use.

 **Power Perfume- Zero Distance Inhalation**

The small mans body started to bulge like he was changing, his muscle density began to burst and the man who stood in front of Natsu was obviously not the previous Ichiya. Ichiya ran towards Natsu and punched him in the stomach, but the fire mage didn't move and inch for that attack. Natsu punched Ichiya again, but there was no movement for the now colossal perfume mage. "*MEEEEEN*".

"Damn, I guess it's going to take more than that to beat the fabled, 'Man with no weakness'", Natsu said with a grin ready for his next attack. "I haven't heard anyone call me that since my youth, quite truthfully that name is untrue due to my many weaknesses", Ichiya replied as he grabbed another perfume from his belt. "Like you could trick me, I know that's a lie"

 **Fleet-Foot Perfume- Zero Distance Inhalation**

Ichiya's speed increased immensely as he raced around the dragon, while Natsu tried to track his movement patterns. *BAAM*. Ichiya punched him with the incredible strength of his power perfume with the addition of the speed from the fleet-foot perfume. 'Well, I don't expect this to be easy', Natsu told himself as his body began to move from the attacks that Ichiya sent his way.

Another Perfume drifted into the air around Natsu as he was trying to track the fast Ichiya. 'I've gotta burn this perfume before its effects defeat me', Natsu thought to himself as he was cautious of the new smell in the air. "You know Ichiya, fighting me was probably a really bad idea for you!", Natsu shouted as he gathered his magic into his mouth.

 **Fire Dragon Roa—*BOOOOOOOM***

Before Natsu could finish his attack the perfume exploded into Natsu's face, sending him shocked backwards. "You have fallen victim to my Explosion Perfume", Ichiya's voice could be heard as Natsu tried to revive himself from the surprise of the explosive perfume. "Though he might not be physically strong, he has a whole arsenal of perfume to battle against me with", Natsu whispered to himself getting into a new position.

The speedy large brute that no one could see had become his small self again and then lost all the speed that he had taken a lot of pride for. "Well, it looks like you are in control again, aren't you", Ichiya looked up to Natsu and struck the a pointing pose. "I remember when you were just a teenager that was able to defeat Zero", Ichiya reminded Natsu of the past that the two had when they first met.

"Yeah, but now I'm facing you as equals aren't I", Natsu replied to the comment. "Yes, how the strong change to the strongest", Ichiya told Natsu from across the field. Natsu was ready for the next throw down that would occur between the two mages, when a terrible smell traveled across the arena towards Natsu.

As soon as the smell hit Natsu, his nose had never smelt anything so horrible. His strength began to drain out of him as he collapsed onto the floor holding his nose and coughing his lungs. "I see you've finally caught a sniff of my ultimate combination of perfumes.

 **Complete fusion: Extraction Perfume & Armpit Perfume'**

"MY EYES ARE BURNING", Natsu screamed from on the floor. "With this perfume, all your magic power begins to evaporate from your body and causes you the worst pain inside. While experiencing the same pain that my armpit perfume has, but since your sense's are greater than a normal human, I shiver to imagine the amount of pain you're feeling, *MEEEEEN*", Ichiya explained while doing various poses.

"Ahh, greeat stratigy Ichiya. But I'mm goinnng tooo wiin fo FAIRY TAIL", Natsu used all his will power and raised from the floor, while experiencing his magic leak from his body. "You are a strong man Natsu, but if you can successfully defeat me how much longer do you think you can last", Ichiya told the struggling Natsu. "I know you can smell him Natsu, and do you think you can defeat him again with the amount of power you have now?", Ichiya questioned the fire dragon, Natsu was looking at the ground as he struggled to stand.

"It's not if I can defeat him, it's how will I defeat him. Cause no matter the opponent, FAIRY TAIL WILL DEFEAT THEM", Natsu yelled and ran towards the small dwarf perfume specialist.

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Blitz Blaze Edge**

Flames erupted from his right arm. With his arm lost in intense flames, Natsu continued towards Ichiya at an incredible speed and punched the man right in the stomach. "NOW STOP BEING A PERVERTED CREEP TOWARDS ERZA", Natsu yelled at the impact, a huge explosion happened between the two. "*It looks like I'm BLASTING OFF AGAIN *MEEEEEEN*", Ichiya screamed as he spiralled towards the horizon across the whole city. While many people were in the arena, they watched as the man flew and collided with the Doma Flou arena.

Natsu looked at the spot that the man used to be in, except there was a vial of perfume left with a note attached. 'Natsu drink this elixir and the perfumes effect will be erased. Continue to become stronger than all the previous fighters, Love from Ichiya *MEEEN*',Natsu instantly drank the liquid from the vial, it slid down his throat as if slime. "Ahhhhh, that's disgusting, but I do feel a lot better. Thanks you perverted creep", Natsu told the sky with a smile.

"Natsu successfully defeated Ichiya, scoring five points for Fairy Tail team A"

"I thought that the fight would never end Natsu, now you want to fight again", someone said from behind Natsu as he was sitting on the ground resting from the fight with Ichiya. "Jura, I don't think I'm going to last long if we're having a full fight, but can we make it, one hit, one kill", Natsu explained with a tired expression. "Releasing all of my magic on one fight, alright", Jura said as he slid his hands from out of his clothes.

Natsu got up from the ground and walked back twenty steps. "You ready Jura". "Are you ready Natsu". "Always". The air got incredibly stale for the moment that the two were looking at each other, tension between them at the highest levels. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH", they both screamed from their positions as magic power swelled from their bodies.

The power grew out and increased around them, until the energies collided with the others and an effect that looked like two people struggling to push off each other. As happy watched from the stands of Fairy Tail, it reminded him of the battle Natsu had with Guildarts and his amazing magic, now it was quite obvious that they were two of the same in terms of power.

This is when it turned different from the battle between Natsu and Guildarts. The power of both mages begun to move inwards back towards the mages and became two pillars of red and brown magic energy. The red colour came from Natsu, while the brown coloured magic represented Jura. The two sprinted towards each other with the magical energy keeping up with their movements. Their two fists collided with each others faces, Natsu reached first by a second but he was still attacked. The attack exploded into each of their faces as their own bodies travelled across the garden and collided with the walls, although that didn't stop them at first as they collided with three other buildings!

From the damage Natsu and Jura slowly got up and travelled to the centre where the attack originated from. "Good work… Natsu", Jura said as he collapsed onto the floor in front of the equally damaged dragon slayer. "What are you saying Jura I have no magic to do anything now", Natsu told the unconscious mage, breathing in as much air as he could.

"Natsu has successfully defeated Jura, scoring five points for Fairy Tail A"

From across the way an explosion of dark energy erupted. But the energy felt evil and full of hatred. "ROGUE, what happened", Natsu asked to no one as he ran to the place where the energy erupted from. All he needed was to get to Rogue, before anything bad happened.

* * *

Rogue's 5th Day

Standing in a corridor, one side lined with stone pillars, while the other was a flat wall, stood two people staring daggers at each other. Gajeel was standing looking at the person who was challenging him. Rogue Cheney, the young shadow dragon slayer that had worked a reputation in the guild, with his friend Sting.

"I thought you weren't interested in me, Rogue", Gajeel said with his sneer, a giant bolt hung from his mouth. "I'm not, but you're a component of the past that I want to forget. This is what I need to do to get over it", Rogue answered the metal dragon. "Well, are we going to talk all night, or are we going to fight", Gajeel asked, cracking his left knuckle in preparation for the fight. "Ready", "Set", "GO". Both fighters sprung into action as they began fighting to the best of their abilities.

A punch that Gajeel received from Rogue was nothing to fret about. He had faced harder punches in his life and this wasn't going to end him. But Rogue was feeling everything that Gajeel was dealing. Gajeel connected with Rogue and sent him half way across the corridor. "You might be Natsu's brother, but the seven years between us really add up don't they", Gajeel smirked and was ready for another attack.

 **Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash**

Rogue's shadows attacked Gajeel, but they almost did no damage to the iron dragon. "Ha kid, your way over your head if you think you can defeat me!", Gajeel told him and punched Rogue into the wall of the corridor they were battling in and collapsed onto the stone floor.

'How do I defeat a guy with monster powers like that', Rogue thought as he slowly got up from the floor. 'It's simple Rogue, you use me'. Rogue froze after hearing that. "Who said that. Come out and fight, tell me who said that", Rogue panicked looking at every corner of the area. "Hey, what's wrong with you", Gajeel interrupted with concern for the panicked shadow dragon.

'Rogue, I'm going to give you the power that you need to defeat that man with un-human strength', the bodiless entity told Rogue, causing a greater panic inside Rogue. That's when he felt something wrap around him, it felt formless and evil as it wrapped itself around his body, transforming him into a fearsome fighter.

 **BOOOOM** , an explosion of raw dark energy occurred, but that's when everything went black for him.

The blackness consumed his vision and he was left feeling like he was floating in the sea of darkness. There was nothing before him, behind him, to the left or to the right. It was a feeling of complete and utter helplessness. Then he remembered something Natsu once said. ' _Rogue like me we both share demons, but we can't rely on them because they will corrupt our beings_ '. So this is what Natsu meant, I've been overcome with my own demon.

"NO I CAN"T LET IT END LIKE THIS, I HAVE TO PUSH THROUGH, BIG BROTHER SAID THAT THESE DEMONS ARE A PAIN WE BOTH SHARE, IF HE CAN OVERCOME THIS, I CAN TOO", Rogue yelled to the void that he was trapped in, forcing all his magic power to accumulate and firing it everywhere in the black world.

"THIS ISN'T THE END FOR THE SHADOW DRAGON". Light poured into the black world as the sun shone through and showed where he was before. His body was battered and completely worn out, no power in it and hardly enough to move, but he slowly pushed his way to the ground and upright, for everyone he would win, for Gray, Sting, Erza and Natsu.

Rogue looked at his enemy and it was plain to see that he had been damaged from his shadow self. "Ha, what the hell was that Rogue. Not that I'm complaining anyway, finally got a good fight with you, but it felt evil or something", Gajeel asked the shadow dragon. 'Useless, your completely useless Rogue, maybe it would be better if I killed you', the voice was inside himself. "GET OUT OF MY BODY", Rogue screamed at the top of his lungs, and the shadow obliged.

It seeped out of Rogue's body and slithered onto Gajeel's body. "What the hell is this, get it off me Rogue, get it offff", Gajeel told Rogue only to be cut off. "Gajeel, are you alrig-".

 **BOOOOOOOOOOM**

Rogue was blasted into the wall next, his body fell from the crater that had been created, as he looked at the thing that used be controlled by Gajeel. "Sorry, but Gajeel isn't here at the moment, it's just me, your true self Rogue", the thing that had hijacked Gajeel's body told Rogue. Gajeel's body had weird black markings across it, and surrounded his jaw.

 **Iron Dragon's Club**

Rogue was hit by the hand that had become a club, from on the floor, he was hit constantly with the iron beam, each time only grasping onto consciousness. He had lost all his energy and magic power, he couldn't even fight back as Gajeel gripped his neck and raised Rogue above the ground. "Looks like this is the end Rogue, bye", Gajeel said as energy started to be collected into his mouth.

 **Fire Dragon Iron Fist**

Natsu suddenly appeared and knocked Gajeel's possessed body onto the ground, but it was really just the surprise that did the most damage to Gajeel. Rogue dropped from Gajeel's grip, and collapsed onto the floor.

 **Iron Dragon's Sword**

Gajeel's hand turned into a sword and pinned the fire dragon slayer to the wall. "You're weak right now Natsu. If I had to guess, you have no magic power that you can use to beat me right now", Gajeel told Natsu as he pressed harder on the fire dragon slayer. "Yeah, it's true that I have no power to beat you right now, but there is someone very close that I know can defeat you", Natsu replied, struggling to continue breathing. "And who is that person you have all this faith in".

Natsu fired a bolt of fire towards Rogue and it enveloped his body, it didn't burn or hurt, it was a warm feeling. "Rogue, I'm going to have you break one of the rules for dragon slayers, I need you to eat my fire, don't question it", Natsu told the shadow dragon. Rogue started to eat the flames, even though there was the fire, it had no magical energy and it combined with his magic.

His magic replenished and increased its power. "What is this power", Rogue asked quizzically. "It's my gift to you Rogue, use it well because you've become the Blaze Shadow Dragon", Natsu told him as he looked on. Rogue's hair started to stand up and move like a flame. "No matter how much you power up, you're going to lose to my ultimate power", the possessed Gajeel told Rogue.

Rogue bolted up to the man and punched him with a full force. Natsu, who was pinned to the wall fell down to the floor after the iron sword was sent flying with Gajeel. "You've gotten this stronger by eating his magic, what kind of monsters are you", the one controlling Gajeel asked as he received more punches.

"I'm going to get stronger, so that one day I can defeat the evil that big brother used to. That's my life goal, you're where it all starts Gajeel", Rogue continued to hit the man with unending speed, leaving him battered and injured.

 **Blaze Shadow Dragon's Roar**

A giant beam of shadow and fire burst at Gajeel at point blank, sending his body across the hallway and stopping at the end of it unconscious. All Gajeel could remember before he lost the battle was thinking. 'That boy reminds me a lot of Natsu'.

"Rouge successfully defeated Gajeel, earning one point to fairy tail team A"

"YES, YES, YES, now I want to see the look on Sting's face when he learns that I defeated Gajeel". "Rogue this is no time to celebrate, I need you to take me to Erza right now, she needs me", Natsu asked his little brother in a panic.

* * *

Sting's Fifth Day

"Wow, looks like I finally found you", Sting told the man in front of him. "I see you defeated the Trimen Sting, but is it enough to defeat me?", the man asked from his side of the deserted street. "It looks like who you've defeated is more impressive than three men, Laxus", Sting replied, around Laxus was the members of Raven Tail and Orga.

Laxus obviously looked like he had taken an amount of hits to weaken his body, Sting thought that because of the already damaged Laxus, he might be able to defeat him. "Kid, I hope you have a plan in defeating me, or else you might not achieve that feat", Laxus replied with a slight grin on his face. "Stop acting so high, you're the old man here, so act your age, old man", Sting defended himself with the insult, offending Laxus greatly.

"I'm not old, I'm only 30", Laxus tried to stop the insult from hurting him, it didn't work. "Whatever OLDMAN, let's just fight already", Sting emphasized on the word old man. Laxus was the first to attack in the fight, slamming his fist on the grinning Sting, sending him off to another area. But Sting wasn't one to give up easily. Landing on a building, Sting jumped with all his might to get back to Laxus.

The two faced each other in the same area, both ready for the fight between each other. Sting knew that he was nothing compared to Laxus, even with Raven Tail and Orga weakening him, so he had to take another direction with his attack. Sting used the balls of his feet and speed around the lightning dragon slayer. With each step his speed increased even more, darting around the big dragon slayer, trying to confuse him.

"This isn't going to work Sting", Laxus told him, but was loosing track of the dragon slayer. Sting's movements evolved from a normal flash of his body to a darting white energy. Laxus just kept trying to punch the white energy before it did any damage to him.

 **White Dragon Meteor Knuckle**

White flashes of a fist began hitting Laxus, each hitting harder than the last. Laxus was trying desperately to grab and stop Sting, but he couldn't reach out and grab the white speeding object. "I've had enough of this", Laxus yelled and placed himself into a stance in the centre of all the buildings.

 **Lightning Dragon Strike Down**

Electricity moved around Laxus, charging more within his hands, he slammed down all the accumulated energy, causing an orb of electricity to surround him and damage the younger of the two dragon slayers. Sting flew through the air and landed on his butt, performing a skid. "Damn, Big Bro was right, you don't know how to keep calm, and your strong and hard to beat. Not a really fair fight on my part is it", Sting asked his opponent. "Not the best of decisions".

From off in a distance, there was a giant explosion, the energy that radiated off felt… Evil, but strangely, familiar. Sting didn't pay it any mind as they fought, there could be another fight that was going on and the damage was exponential.

Sting tried desperately to stand a chance against Laxus, but the age and power gap was too big to even compare each other. The only thing that gave light on the situation for Sting was he felt that Laxus was at ends rope with all his magic power, desperately holding on to that last power that he had, the only problem was, Sting was facing the same problem too.

Laxus used his right fist to jab at the white dragon, but Sting quickly darted around the fist avoiding getting hit. The game of punch, kick and magic was coming to a close, Sting felt dead on the battle ground, and Laxus didn't feel any better.

 **BOOOOOOOM**

There was another explosion going off again, and it even caught the attention of Laxus. "That felt evil, and felt like Gajeel", Laxus said to himself. Sting ran up to surprise Laxus with a fist, but then a pillar of two types of energy began to beam upwards. Fire and Shadow. Due to Sting and Laxus having stopped the fight for the moment, Sting could hear that Rogue defeated Gajeel. 'I can't let him beat me like that, if he can defeat someone as strong as Gajeel, then I have a chance of defeating Laxus', Sting thought to himself.

'But that's easier said than done, two types of energy in that pillar. I remember reading in one of the two books that weren't about white dragon slayers, that any slayer could perform that feat'. Sting finally formulated a plan with his knowledge, on how to defeat the undefeated Laxus,

"Hey Laxus, we are going to sit here all day, or are you going to fight me like a man. Or are you a wimp , you _old man_ ". It was quite easy to see that the last comment frustrated Laxus to the ends of the earth.

 **Lightning Dragon Raging Bolt**

Electricity fired directly at Sing, giving him little room to move around and defend himself. 'Just occurring to plan, he's going to run out of magic energy soon', Sting thought as the onslaught continued to fire at him. Each bolt was weakening Laxus and that's when Sting saw. His plan was put into effect after he saw the fault. The spell had ended, Laxus was left firing energy that had no spell to back it up.

The lightning hit Sting, he felt no anger, no rage, no evil intent. The electricity circulated around his body, it felt warm and welcoming. That's when Sting began eating the lightning that Laxus had appeared around him. The magic of the lightning combined with the white, holy magic. Forming a mixture of extremely powerful dragon slayer magic.

"THIS IS THE POWER THAT I HAVE GAINED THROUGH YOU, FAIRY TAIL TEAM A WILL WIN THE COMPETITION", Sting yelled while activating the strength of the magic.

 **Thunder White Dragon Roar**

The beam of the combination of white and lightning hit straight at Laxus knocking him away from the battlefield. "And that is the end of that chapter… Now where do I find Rogue, maybe he's with Big Bro Natsu", Sting said aloud. He slowly walked away from the wreckage that was left between the two fighting. "I think I might want to pass out now", Sting said to himself as he walked, but he knew that it would be bad for the team.

The last thing that Lxus remembered from that fight was that Sting reminded him a lot of Natsu.

"Sting has successfully defeated Laxus, earning five point's to Fairy Tail team A".

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I enjoyed writing this chapter and I've had it in my back pocket since I created the first chapter of this fan fiction. Blaze Shadow Dragon and Thunder White Dragon modes are going to be a big thing in the Tartarus arc as well. If you weren't expecting those two modes, then you definitely won't be expecting what's going to happen in a few more chapters. Next chapter is the battle go Gray and Erza. Guys one last thing, I would love your input on the series, it helps me develop on characters and plot so please just leave at least a two word review, that would be great. As always, hope you like the Story and leave a review, it adds fuel to the fire.**

 **Ciao from Italianbro**


	13. Gray and Erza's Determination

*Natsu, Rogue and Sting for the win*, Future Writings

"Natsu, Rogue and Sting for the win", Normal Speaking

'Natsu, Rouge and Sting for the win', Inside thoughts

 **Natsu, Rogue and Sting for the win** , Magic Spell and action noises

!Natsu, Rogue and Sting for the win!, Crowd or others talking

* * *

Gray's Fifth Day

"That's going to show Natsu that I'm no woos", Gray told no one as he stood over the unconscious body of Bacchus Groh. "Impressive Gray. How much have you improved over these years?", Lyon suddenly appeared behind Gray causing him to turn around and greet the new opponent. "Hey Lyon, are you here to fight, cause I would love a good fight right now", Gray told Lyon as they stood on two opposite ends of a street.

"Hey Gray, I thought you would have taught a better apprentice. He hasn't reached our level in a fight yet", Lyon told Gray before they fought. "Damn, he's always aiming for people above his level. Trying to keep up with the other two dragon slayers", Gray reacted while palming his face. "I think you did a great job, at making a clone of yourself", Lyon commented.

"I was never like that you bastard", Gray yelled and sprinted towards his opponent. From within his hands Gray crafted an ice sword with his magic and swiped at his opponent. The blade caught a newly craft hexagonal-pattern shield that surrounded Lyon's body. "Like it would be that easy to beat you, sometimes I forget that we're equally matched", Gray replied as his sword crumbled. "Yep, so creativity is a necessity in this battle", Lyon replied to the statement.

 **Ice-Make: Snow Dragon King**

From Lyon's hands a dragon appeared, but not his normal long dragon. This one seems grand, definitely deserving of the title of a dragon king. "You've developed all your magic haven't you", Gray asked. "We all did, after the accident at Tenrou island, I just followed what the guild was doing to become stronger", Lyon answered his rival. "Now attack, dragon king", Lyon shouted, and the dragon moved into action.

It's giant jaws snapped at Gray, he sidestepped and flipped out of the way onto the Dragon head. The dragon's movement's made it hard to stay on but Gray managed with his balance.

 **Ice-Make: Arctic Holy Bringer**

Two blades appeared in Gray's hand's and he sliced down to create an X-shaped cut on the dragon's head. Then the Ice make wizard continued to move down the creature creating more X-shaped cuts on the body of the beast. Jumping off the tail of the huge monster Gray rolled on the ground and stood up. He threw the swords at the turning Ice dragon. From the impact the monster began to crumble and become useless.

"So going all out in this fight aren't you. Guess I don't have to hold back anything from you", Gray told Lyon as he walked closer to him. The two then broke into a sprint and collided. From within Gray's hands a spear appeared, while a ice gauntlet appeared over Lyon's fists. Gray tried to strike first with his weapon, but Lyon caught the point and crushed it in his hands. While one hand gripped the top of the spear, the other hand clenched into a fist that punched Gray in the stomach.

 **Ice-Make: Gungir**

Ice erupted from Gray's hands and encased Lyon in a solid ice spear, sending him back further away. The solid ice broke to reveal Lyon in the ice make stance, firing off the next attack.

 **Ice-Make: Snow Tiger**

A tiger erupted and attacked the stunned Gray. "You definitely have increased your speed", Gray noticed as the tiger hit, sending him back further on the street. His flying body skidded up a slope, then Gray realised that he was surrounded by water. "At least I'm far enough to think about my next attack", Gray said to no-one as he sat up. "Did you really think I was going to give you enough time to think", Lyon suddenly appeared from a building.

 **Ice-Make: Water Serpents**

From the water under the bridge many ice made snakes rose from the depths and started to home in on the same position, Gray Fullbuster. The first one attacked and Gray side swept away from the creation and it shattered on the stone of the bridge. More attacked Gray and made it more difficult for Gray to dodge. Gray jumped up from the ground to avoid the second last attack.

But it stopped Gray from dodging Lyon's last serpent. Gray crossed his arm's as the snake attacked, causing Gray's arms and most of his torso to be covered in ice. But the simple binding in ice didn't stop Gray as he broke it with his own strength.

The two run at each other once again trying to fight their way to victory, each getting no where with the other.

 **Ice-Make: Ice Impact**

From above the two a giant ice hammer appeared. The gigantic weapon began to swing down towards the two fighters. Gray quickly leapt out of the way from harm, having the attack barely miss him. Lyon was caught in the attack and was blasted away from the battle. "Looks like I won, Ha", Gray celebrated his victory. "Don't get too cocky Gray, because I'm not one to give up easily" Lyon suddenly appeared back into the battle field.

 **Ice-Make: Snow Phoenix**

 **Ice-Make: Freeze Lance**

From within the two mages hands bloomed their lice magic. Large birds shot from Lyon's palms and made a course straight for Gray. From Gray's hands it looked like he had made a better version of his Ice-Make Lance. But definitely more powerful that what he used seven years ago. Both attacks were unless as they collided into each other leaving icicle remains.

 **Ice-Make: Titans Foot**

From the sky a giant foot appeared and was defending onto Gray as Lyon held back from the attack. It seemed almost like impending doom for Gray as he looked at the creation.

 **Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance**

Blades appeared around Gray, the incredible magic, whipping his hair around. The Titan's foot was above Gray and about to touch. Gray used his unlimited amount's of weaponry to fire at the foot, shattering the giant construction. While Lyon was distracted from having his creation destroyed, Gray was able to get close to the wizard.

 **Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance**

Gray slashed at Lyon with the swords made from ice, 1, 2, 3, 4,5 ,6 ,7. Lyon collapsed onto the floor, cuts and slices ran down his body bleeding a little. Gray looked and there didn't seem to be a fatale wound anywhere on his body. Gray collapsed onto the floor with absolute exhaustion. "I think I'll rest a bit, until the last fighters".

"Gray successfully defeated Lyon, earning one point to fairy tail team A"

* * *

Erza's Fifth Day

Erza punched Mirajane out and her body slid across the pavement until it stopped. "Now don't tell anyone the secret, or else", Erza smirked at the unconscious Mirajane.

"Erza successfully defeated Mirajane, earning one point to fairy tail team A"

Erza huffed to the air, receiving a small amount of damage from the fight. whipping the sweat from her brow and shook off the sweat. No major re-quip was need for that, so Erza's supply of magic was plenty. "Erza, there you are. I was hoping I could find Minerva, but it can wait till after our fight", Kagura walked into Erza.

"Alright, but I warn you. Just because you are my apprentice, does not mean I'll go easy", Erza told Kagura, from her hand's two medium sized katana's appeared. Erza sprinted at Kagura with surprising speed. Kagura grabbed her Archenemy and blocked the incoming attack, after the swords hit the sheathed blade Kagura went to swipe Erza.

Erza jumped and flipped over Kagura to avoid the attack. Kagura instantly rolled to avoid a possible attack. Both knights stood at a tension, their breathing started to get in sync as they thought, their timing and footsteps were on point with no fault. "I taught you well, Kagura", Erza said as she stood. "Yep, this might be the day I defeat you, Erza", Kagura replied.

"For Fairy Tail", Erza screamed. "For Mermaid Heel", Kagura screamed back

The two girls sprinted into the battlefield for another attack, but in front of them a ripple appeared. Before Kagura could touch Erza, two hands grabbed out and threw the two aside. From the ripple appeared Minerva with a menacing look on her stone cold face. "You two are delusional like your guild, Sabertooth will win this year", she told them with a stone cold glare.

The battle continued on with the addition of Minerva. Swords clashed on each other and magic as each blade made a beautiful chiming sound. A kick was sent to Minerva and hit. Than a sword slice tried to hit Erza, but a slick dodge was able to stop harm. Kagura went to slice at Minerva, the blade flew through the air and almost hit target, Erza. Erza suddenly appeared in the place of Minerva and Kagura hit Erza with the sheathed blade.

This didn't faze the three fighters in this battle royal. They continued attacking, Erza sliced, hit kicked and sliced again in hopes of winning. But neither of the other two were faulting in their fighting skills. Minerva got hit with a double kick to the ribs from Kagura

Minerva was able to escape the on coming onslaught from the two nights and backed away. "Looks like my previous plan to defeat the both of you here and now is failing, so I will move to the second plan", Minerva told herself. "Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora", Minerva chanted while waving her hands in a circular motion. From the ground a large statue with intricate designs and patterns over its body. From the statue a powerful blast was created that spread around the area.

 **Yagdo Rigora**

When the rubble and dust cleared the area, Minerva saw the damage that her attack had done to the two knights. Not much. They stood firm and strong without looking way from their enemy. "It looks like I won't be able to defeat either of you together. So it looks like the fight is now between you", Minerva said as she went to sit down on some rubble. "Like we would fight just because you say so, if it is apart of your strategy, than I refuse to follow", Kagura shouted at Minerva in defiance.

"I knew you would say that Kagura, but do you want to know a secret I found out. The man you hate most in this world", Minerva told the young knight. "What do you know about him!", Kagura suddenly became serious. "Don't get me wrong Kagura, he's still dead. But I can tell you how to get revenge", Minerva taunted the girl and they stared in each other's eye's. "There is a girl he loved more than anything in this world, Erza Scarlet. She's been keeping lies to herself", Minerva finished and disappeared from the battle.

"No, Kagura it's not what you thi…", Erza started to say but was interrupted by Kagura attacking her. "You've been lying this whole time to me, you said that you had no connection to Jellal", Kagura screamed at Erza, while tears dripped down her face. "For a very long time, I've been trying to avenge my brother. Now I'll finally get a chance to. Whatever it takes. I will avenge you Simon", Kagura ended, she grasped the sheath of her sword and pulled out the blade.

Kagura began slicing at Erza with a mixture of emotions on her face. Erza tried to escape the barrage of attacks, but Kagura was slashing viciously at her. "You don't understand Kagura, stop", Erza pleaded with the young knight, but it didn't work.

"Jellal, that stupid man. He killed my brother Simon without any remorse. How can you side with him", Kagura yelled as the tears ran down her face. "I don't know Kagura. Jellal did many bad things, to me, my friends and to others, but he didn't mean to. He was manipulated by someone claiming to be the ghost of Zeref. I don't hate him because he was the beacon of light when I needed him", Erza replied to her apprentice.

"That's just plain stupid, He killed Simon. Wasn't my brother one of your friends, but no you side with the killer", Kagura yelled as she tried to slice again. "Kagura, it wasn't Jellal who killed you're brother. It was me, I wasn't strong enough to protect him", Erza stated in a weak voice as she stood still. Her armour disappeared and she was wearing sarashi, with a flame patterned bottom hakama.

"Try to move on, Kagura. Nothing good lingers in the past", Erza pleaded. Her words made Kagura pause as she let her head fall limp o her shoulders. "I'm sorry Simon", Kagura whispered and lept forward towards Erza, Kagura's arms gripped her sword Archenemy.

 **SLASHH**

Archenemy pierced through the shoulder of Natsu, as he stood in-front of Erza. The sword ran all the way through his shoulder to the other side. His arms were outstretched to protect Erza from the attack. "What are you doing, leave, get out of here", Kagura instantly saw what she had done, and broke down crying. "No, because it's not Erza's fault that Simon died. If it's anyones fault, it's mine. When Simon died, I was fighting Jellal", Natsu spoke in small gasps as he stood in the same position.

Kagura pulled out archenemy from Natsu's shoulder. "Then you'll pay for my brother, DIE!", Kagura shouted as she trusted the blade forward again. This time Natsu grabbed the blade with his hand's and held it. "I'm not dying, because I'm not one guy protecting Erza. I'm three, all compiled into one person to protect her from ultimate harm", Natsu looked at Kagura, his stern eyes stared into her weak ones.

Kagura began to see two people beside the pink haired fighter. One had mid-length blue hair and a red tattoo other his right eye. The other was a man with olive skin, short black hair and an iron jaw, Kagura could plainly see who he was. "SIMON!", Kagura broke down crying, her sword dropped to the ground and she began to hug Natsu.

Kagura breathed in air and through her breathe she said, "I forfe—". From behind her an arm held Archenemy, the blade had pierced through Kagura, and she became unconscious.

"Minerva successfully defeated Kagura, earning five points to Team Sabertooth"

"And Now for you Natsu", Minerva replied as she went to stab Natsu. "I'm sorry Minerva, but you'll have to get through me first", Erza interrupted blocking her blade. "Natsu, get Kagura out of here", Erza told her fiancé. "Rogue, I need some more help, we need to get your girlfriend away from here", Natsu called out, Rogue quickly appears from the shadows and picked up Kagura. He gave Natsu a sheathed sword as a walking stick and escaped.

"Erza, give her the fate she deserves. Show her that the love between family can't be over ruled by selfish motives, such as her's", Natsu said to Erza as he began to walk away. "I give you full permission to try the new armour as well".

"Erza, this will be the final battle of the day. Everyone exempt fairy tail team A and I have fallen or surrendered. Let's give everyone a show!", Minerva told Erza with so much confidence. Erza had injuries all along her body, while Minerva was almost clean of all injuries. "No, I'm going to have to cut this fight short", Erza interrupted.

A huge wave of magic energy flooded the area as Erza closed her eyes. Minerva could hardly move freely as it felt like being stuck in mud. Magic surrounded Erza as she charged more and more, until her eyes flicked open.

 **Blaze Dragon God Armour**

New armour appear around Erza. Her torso consisted of a breast plate was a blood red that protected her chest, gold and red shoulder guards, red gauntlets and gold chain male protected her stomach. Each piece had a pattern similar to fire. Her legs were protected by greaves in the same red. A wide cloth hung from her waist, leaving the front of her legs open. The sloth had armour plates connected to a belt. Every component had a draconic flame pattern.

Her head was decorated with a golden crown, and her hair was tied into a pony tail. From her back was a piece similar to dragon wings. In both of Erza's hands she held a sword that was the size of her feet to her waist. Patterns of flames were decorated upon the blade.

 **Drago Ballante Ardere**

With a swift movement Erza was able to attack with red and white flames trailing her. Minerva had no time to react and was hit. Her body hit the ground and the fifth day of the grand magic games ended in success for Fairy Tail team A.

"Erza successfully defeated Minerva, earning five points to Fairy Tail Team A"

*That day was a win for Fairy Tail, but that celebration didn't last long. Later that day people would need to say goodbye to the people they love. Because on that day, the dragons chose to return*.

* * *

That Night

"We have faced many hardships throughout these few days, many battles have been had. Some lost, many were won. After all of these hardships that we have had, I would just like to tell the friends Gajeel, Laxus, Juvia, Lyon, Mirajane and Zancrow. My team was better than yours", Natsu told the whole guild as he stood on a table of the pub.

The whole guild roared with emotions, happiness illuminated the whole pub and laughing was the sound of the night. Even people apart of other guilds had decided to party with Fairy Tail. Like Yukino, Oga, Kagura, Rufus and others.

"Nice job today Natsu", Makarov patted Natsu on the back as they drank together at the bar. "Yep, but I'm exhausted. Thank god we have Wendy or else I would be in worse shape though", Natsu commented as he took a huge swig from his beer. "Best idea we've had, having Wendy join this guild", Natsu continued after drinking.

"WENDY", Natsu shouted, Wendy stood up and walked to Natsu with her cheery smile. "Where did you learn to heal so well, seven years ago you weren't even close to this good", Natsu commented. "I had a lot of training with Porlyusica, with medicine and other healing spells", Wendy said and went back to Rogue and Sting.

 **BBBBAAAAAMMMMM**

Through the door a man in strange clothes and a hood and collapsed onto the tavern floor. Natsu got from his seat and went over to the collapsed man. As he got close, he kneeled down to check if the man was alright. Suddenly the man jumped and grabbed Natsu's shoulders looking at him. The blue eyes staring at him.

"I couldn't do it Natsu, I tried so hard to protect my friends. But I couldn't do it alone and now the future is ruined", the man cried in Natsu's arms. "What happened, if there's a problem sir you can tell us. We're Fairy Tail", Natsu told the man as he tried to cheer him up.

 **RRRRRRAAAAAWWWWRRRRR**

Quickly Natsu, Wendy, Sting, Rogue and Gajeel quickly looked towards the door of the pub. Eye's alert and ready. Natsu quickly looked at the man. "Who are you, what were you doing", Natsu asked the man on the ground.

"I'm Sting Eucliffe from the future, I came back to stop the dragons from being revived", he replied, pulling off the hood showed a man with blonde hair on the top of his head and black sides and a pony tail. "I was unsuccessful, the eclipse gate was able to be opened", he said in a low toned voice.

Screams echoed from the street as people panicked. "Not the eclipse gate again", Natsu said in a low voice before he started issuing orders. "Rogue, Sting, Gajeel, Laxus and can someone please get Erik, fight the dragons that appear. Wendy, take this future Sting, Lucy and Yukino to the castle. All the other Guild Wizards need to help the citizens", Natsu shouted orders at them, and there was no delay with the response.

Everyone shot into their assigned position, but as soon as they opened the door everyone froze. Thirty six dragons ruled the sky, flames spouting out of their mouths. "How in gods name did they get all the celestial keys to open the door" Natsu commented as he looked up to the sky.

"Everyone GO NOW!", He yelled and they sprinted off to their positions. Natsu started running to the south side of the city, because he saw a large dragon of pure flame. As he ran, he saw other guilds guiding the civilians out of the city and finding exits. Natsu got half-way and his chest started to hurt. He instantly got to the ground and started breathing heavily.

"Looks like this is going to be a long night", Natsu said through clenched teeth.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this far into the story. The next two- four chapters will probably be about these dragons fights and how they win. The next chatter is going to be laid out in a pattern similar to what I did for the fifth day and will be about the seven dragon slayers. uys one last thing, I would love your input on the series, it helps me develop on characters and plot so please just leave at least a two word review, that would be great. As always hope you like the Story and leave a review, it adds fuel to the fire.**

 **Ciao from Italianbro**


	14. Dragon Slayers Night

*Natsu, Rogue and Sting for the win*, Future Writings

"Natsu, Rogue and Sting for the win", Normal Speaking

'Natsu, Rogue and Sting for the win', Inside thoughts

 **Natsu, Rogue and Sting for the win** , Magic Spell and action noises

!Natsu, Rogue and Sting for the win!, Crowd or others talking

* * *

Natsu Dragneel

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

Natsu's blazing fist landed on the centre of a dragon's head, sending him towards the street. Natsu didn't care about how the was after the first blow, he just needed to get to the castle. 'I should trust Wendy, but this is a lot to handle', Natsu thought to himself. His heart kept on beating faster and faster, he speculated that the others were feeling this pain as well.

Natsu sent a kick at an advancing dragon sending him further down the street. Natsu kept running along the street, the castle was just a head, but it wasn't getting any closer. When Natsu ran into an intersection the right and left lit up with magic, Dragons began running down the street straight at Natsu. They were met by his fist and sent flying the other way.

Natsu kept on running, when he reached a point of perfectly aligned objects he went for it. He jumped onto an empty wagon, from there he grabbed onto the sign of a store nearby, from there he grabbed the window and lifted himself up, He than jumped up to the overhang of the roof and hoisted himself onto the roof. Natsu continued running, his heart beat faster and became painful.

Reaching near the end, his heartbeat sent shivers across his whole body and he collapsed in pain from the rapid beat. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", Natsu screamed in the intense pain as his heart beat faster and faster. From all around him Dragons rose up from the street and surrounded the building he was on, slowly their claws reached further and further trying to lash out at Natsu.

 **PWOOOOOUFFFF**

Fire bloomed all around Natsu, defending him. The Dragons tried to attack but the fire made them bring their claws back. "This is a catastrophe, We need more help. HELP ME IF YOU CAN HEAR ME ALREADY", Natsu yelled. His heart began to slow down, each beat bringing him less pain but it still hurt. Natsu stood up and Power began to surge from Natsu's body "AAHHHHHHHH".

"Natsu, I thought you had more fight than that".

* * *

Sting Eucliffe

Sting fought the dragons as they came towards him. HE wasn't as strong as his brother Natsu, and he had to focus on one at a time, but he was effecting the battle. He was focusing on helping the people out of an area while the dragon attacked. Right at this moment though, he was cringing in pain in a house. His heart beat faster, faster and faster. Then the pain began to ease as a strong light began to be produced. Power began to emerge from Sting.

"Show me Sting, the power of a dragon slayer"

* * *

Rogue Cheney

Rogue was fighting with everything he had during this time. He knew that it would be good to help lead people to a safer area, but all he could do was lure them out of a highly populated area. Dragons liked two things, eating and a challenge, so all Rogue needed to do was show a challenge greater than the feast. 'If I could just use Fire Shadow mode again, maybe I could defeat a few. But that uses too much magic', Rogue messed his hair trying to re-think a strategy.

Mid jump the pain hit and he was crippled. 'Bad time for a heart burn, come on'. The pain was overwhelming as dragons took notice. "Need some help", from the houses more mages emerged and protected the crippled dragon slayer. The power expanded and overwhelmed the mages.

"Rogue, don't give up. Your whole life you've never given up. Don't begin now".

* * *

Gajeel Redfox

Gajeel during this whole attack was guarding the one exit out of the city and away from the dragons. Every so often he would see fairy tail wizards helping the citizens but it was mostly just a cluster of people he didn't recognise. Dragons that tried to get close were blown back through his own power. Utter hell was going around Gajeel.

During a down period for Gajeel the pain started to appear in his chest, trying to grasp for breath he began sweating and collapsed onto the ground. The power expanded and overwhelmed the area.

"Wow, can't believe there's a dragon slayer as pathetic as you".

* * *

Wendy Marvell

Wendy was being carried by future Sting, it wasn't her fault. She tried to fend off the Dragons from their group, but then she began to feel an enormous pain begin to implode from inside herself. "Don't over exert yourself, the next part of it is going to be very draining", Future Sting commented while running. "We need you Wendy".

That's when pure magic energy began to erupt from my body, shining everything causing Yukino and Lucy to cover their eyes as they ran.

"Wendy, continue to fight for those you love

* * *

 **To All Dragon Slayers, This is the Time**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel

The words echoed around Natsu. Slowly he moved his head behind him to see a man. A man with blood red hair and a black goatee, with black eyes and a scar above his mouth and on his left eye. He wore a sleeveless black coat with a red outline and white pants with boots. Around his neck he wore a white scale patterned scarf. Natsu slowly looked at the man and knew. "Igneel…"

"No time to talk, FIGHT NATSU", Igneel ran forward and punched a dragon directly in the head sending him backwards. "What are you doing in your human form", Natsu asked as he tried to catch up to the battling dragon. "I surpassed that you wouldn't want me to destroy the whole city if I was in my dragon form", Igneel quickly replied. "Good idea".

"What exactly do we need to do Igneel", Natsu asked as they fought off the incoming dragons that tried to attack the two. "Destroy the eclipse gate and send all the dragons to their original time period".

"ATLAS, COME OVER HERE NOW", Igneel yelled towards the great fire dragon that flew over the sky above. "Why are you calling him, Igneel". "Cause he's my second in command".

The great fire dragon flew directly towards them, faster and closer with every passing second until it dawned on Igneel what's happening. "NATSU MOVE, ATLAS ISN'T IN FULL CONTROL RIGHT NOW", Igneel yelled as Atlas made a full collision on Natsu. "That should kill the pest", the great flame dragon. But then Atlas began to move and then he started to get lifted into the sky, and then he was thrown at the ground. Natsu quickly got on to the back of Atlas shocking the dragon even more.

"HOW CAN A SIMPLE BOY DO THIS", Atlas asked in confusion. "I see you're finally back to yourself Atlas. This is the boy I wanted to introduce you to so long ago. Atlas Flame meet Natsu Dragneel", Igneel introduced the two to each other. "Glad to meet you uncle". "Uncle?"

Atlas quickly changed from the flaming dragon form into a man. He had a mixture of red and pink. He wore a tight fitting coat that had a mixture of red and black with silver clasps along the design. His eyes were orange like the flames he produced. He wore white pants and brown boots.

"Are we ready to go, Igneel, Natsu", Atlas asked. "Just let me say something to my dragon slayers", Natsu said with a smile.

* * *

Sting Eucliffe

The power died down, Sting grasped for breath as his vision began to return to him. What he saw made him stop breathing again as he saw a man standing over him. White beard and long white hair was one of the main features. Yellow eyes stared straight at the dragon slayer. The man had a long grey coat and a furred collar. Baggy white pants and sandals were worn on the feet of the man.

Sting had only seen this man a few times but he knew who it was. Weisslogia. "WHO ARE YOU, GET OUT OF HERE", Sting yelled in rage at the person in front of him. The man looked at him for a moment before slowly sitting down and wrapping his arms around the boy. "Don't yell Sting, take a breath and calm down".

Sting took a few breath's as the man hugged him, tears began to run down Sting's face as he was embraced, then he began to hug the man back. "I thought you died, I killed you didn't I", Sting asked hoping to understand what happened. "I implanted those memories into you so you know the feeling of killing a dragon", Weisslogia explained to the crying boy.

"Now wipe those tears away. You have a job as a dragon slayer today", Weisslogia told Sting as he stood up and presented his hand to Sting. "I know that dad, I'm gonna show you how much I've changed from last time. Sting wiped away the tears and accepted his father's hand and stood up.

* * *

Rogue Cheney

An incoming dragon was sent flying off into another building. Rogue was stunned at this new development from a man that stood in front. 'Did he just punch a Dragon!'. Then the man turned around shocking Rogue.

Mid length black hair and pure red eyes stared at Rogue. The man was dressed in a black and purple coat and white pants and brown leather shoes. "Stand up Rogue, this is nothing compared to what will happen if you don't act", the man gestured to the collapsing city around him. "Skiadrum. No it's not you… IT CAN'T BE", Rouge yelled.

Skiadrum walked towards Rogue and looked at him for a second, then slapped him across the cheek. "Did that feel real, cause I can show you more pain if you don't believe me", he replied shocking Rogue out of his disbelief. "Didn't you die due to sickness". "Are you kidding me, it takes a lot more than a flu to kill me", the dragon stated and smiled at his son.

"Heard you trained with Igneel's son to get stronger", Skiadrum said. "Yeah, I've gotten a lot stronger than most", Rogue told his dad with pride. "Show me this skill boost". "Alright", Rogue broke into a smile as he got up on his two feet.

* * *

Gajeel Redfox

"How pathetic are you, get up you meat sack", a man said while having his left foot on top of Gajeel's chest. The man had silver grey hair with a fringe that covered a tiny bit of his right eye. Although his right eye was covered by an eyepatch. The other eye was a white colour. Above each of his eyebrows he had three simple studs. These same studs appeared along his nose, below his mouth and on his chin.

He wore a simple grey coat with white outline. The coat traveled to his calfs and he had the sleeves rolled up to reveal more studs along his arm. "Screw you", Gajeel said and tried to spit at the man. "You're still an evil piece of shit, would spit at his own father", the man grew defensive of this situation with his son.

"You ain't my father, you overgrown lizard", Gajeel said removing the man's foot from his chest. "So why are you here… Metalicana". "So you remember me", Metalicana asked with a smirk on his face. "I remember what a terrible father and teacher you were".

"Well, it's time to fight, that's if you're not ashamed that you lost to an Emo", Metalicana stated. "That was lucky shot ya junkyard", Gajeel replied back placing his feet ready for the incoming dragons. But he couldn't see any around his area. "Come on Gajeel, were moving in". "But we need to protect those here". "Don't worry, the Queen Bee is calling them back".

* * *

Wendy Marvell

Suddenly Wendy woke up to find herself already in the courtyard of the palace. She was still on the back of future Sting and had Yukino and Lucy around her. But there was a new person beside the team running.

It was a a woman with pure white hair that travelled down the ladies back. She moved her head to look at Wendy and two blue orbs looked at the young girl. The older lady wore a normal white dress with a blue sash around her waist. "Grandeeney", Wendy uttered as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Shhh child, I'm right here", Grandeeney reached out and touched her daughters face. "You're finally back", Wendy said as she began to cry more. "Wendy, we can talk later, right now we need to fight for what is needed, alright Wendy", Grandeeney said and future Sting, Yukino and Lucy stopped in their tracks as they looked at the giant gate.

Suddenly all the dragons were trying to fly back into the eclipse gate, escaping or have they done everything that could be done.

In front of the structure was someone in a coat that mad seeing their face very hard. But the person walked closer to reveal it was a woman. Closer we could see that she had blond and white hair. Even closer I could see she looked exactly like Lucy. All I could feel is fSting's back tense up as he stared at the woman. "Curse you Lucy Heartfillia… It's time that you understand how much pain you caused to people, YOU MURDERER", fSting yelled at the Lucy and dropped me off his back. He ran up to attack the weird Lucy with a fist full of magic energy.

As soon as he got close to her he was pushed into the ground my magical energy. "How stupid of you, Libra has the ability to stop opponents in their tracks. Suddenly a huge turret of water shot from this weird Lucy and hit fSting further back. "That's magic that is only granted by having Libra and Pisces", Yukino gasped.

"Yukino, it's been a long time since I've seen you. Considering that I killed you in the future that does go into the equation", the Lucy stated. "How can you use the magic of the zodiac without summoning them", Lucy asked her future self. This caused fLucy to throw away her coat.

She was dressed in elegant robes with a high-collared cloak. She wore a keyhole blouse and a long dress and in the centre of the keyhole was twelve golden keys. "That's cause I absorbed them into myself, although I could only do this by stealing Yukino's power", fLucy answered shocking all but fSting.

"The keys have been so powerful, just see how I can control a dragon. Although I feel like I need someone stronger", fLucy stated as she ran her hands along the keys.

fSting jumped up and somehow was able to connect with fLucy. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS", tears fell from his eyes as he cried for his loss. He pushed fLucy into the eclipse gate, and the two were gone.

But peace was not lasting long, as a roar was heard from the portal. A huge head was seen, then a wing and then the body. The dragon had blue and black scales along his body and struck terror within Wendy and Lucy. "acnologia", Wendy uttered in defeat.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel

 **DRAGON SLAYERS OUR POWERS WERE MADE FOR TODAY, WE NEED TO MEET AT MERCURIUS.**

"So now we run", Natsu said.

* * *

Mercurius

Wendy looked at the gates to see Natsu, Rogue, Sting, Gajeel, Laxus and Cobra running into the garden. Around them was six new people that Wendy had never seen but could only guess were other dragons. Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus froze as they saw what was coming from the eclipse gate.

"Wendy, has he just come here", Natsu asked looking at the giant dragon. "He's trying to get through but his huge and has been trying to get himself out of the door", Wendy explained. "Where did future Sting go?", Sting asked next. "He went to battle a future Lucy whose controlling the dragons".

Ingeel stared at the Acnologia trying to fit within the gate. "Natsu, stay here. This battle is between the dragons and Acnologia. Natsu saw over Igneel's shoulder four more dragons incoming landing in front of the dragon slayers, dragons and the two celestial wizards.

"Levia, Motherglare, Zirconis and Scissor Runner are you under control of someone", Igneel asked the four new dragons. "The control spell just ended. I believe the one controlling us is going for something stronger", Motherglare stated to the human form Igneel.

"Yes they're trying to control Acnologia from his time period", Ingeel stated. "That's ridiculous, why would they try that. He could destroy everything on accident if he's at his prime", Scissor Runner stated. The six dragon's in their human forms quickly changed to giant dragon forms and Ingeel turned to the four other dragons. "That's why we need to fight and defeat him together".

"Why should I listen to you Ingeel", a blue dragon asked. "Do you want to battle Prime Acnologia yourself", Igneel asked Levia and was quickly met in silence. "I might be able to defeat Acnologia if he was still alive today, but Prime Acnologia we have no chance to win if we don't team up", Igneel explained. Quickly the remaining dragons turned around and flew towards Acnologia.

In the sky Natsu looked to see Zirconis, Scissor Runner, Leiva, Motherglare, Atlas Flame, Igneel, Grandeeney, Metalicana, Weisslogia and Skiadrum fighting the younger Acnologia. Then a massive bang erupted from the portal. Out from the portal walked seven people. Igneel looked at what had happened and beamed Natsu a response.

'Get away from the portal, Natsu', Igneel told his son. 'Why, Ingeel'. 'Those are the first ever dragon slayers, and possibly the most powerful!', Igneel telephonically told Natsu with great distress. 'Won't they help', Natsu asked while looking at the seven. 'Natsu, they're probably under the control of the person you called future Lucy, just like how the other Dragons where'. 'Ahhhhh'.

The seven new people finally got out of the glow from the eclipse gate. The first one had a maroon brown spiky hair with the left side covering his ear and slightly obscuring his amber eyes. A long scar was across his right cheek. He wore black pants and a zebra stripped scald as a belt. Brown boots that went halfway up his leg and his torso was covered only by a long vest exposing his chest.

The next was a man with white spiky hair in the same shape of Gray's hair. His eyes were just black and he had a single eating hanging from his left ear in the shape of a cross. He wore a large black coat with fur on the collar, brown pants and black shoes.

The next was another man, this time golden blond hair that stood straight up, he had red eyes that had a cold look to them. His body was heavily tattooed and he exposed his chest. He wore black trousers with golden greaves. Around his hips he wore a red waistcoat with a similar shape pattern to his tattoos. On his arms he just wore plain black gloves.

Another man walked through with short brown hair that could be seen through a beanie, and black eyes stepped out. He wore a burgundy jacket with a black shirt underneath. He wore white dirty pants and large black boots that he wore past his knees.

Out of the glow stood the next dragon slayer, Blond hair and orange eyes that looked as if they could paralyse someone. The man had a poncho around his shoulders and had very large pants. But he wore no shirt or shoes, barefoot as he walked.

The next man had green hair but bright yellow eyes that shone. The man's clothes were torn and ripped. A black coat that covered his torso and black pants tucked into pale white boots. The man gave a scary aura off, his face held a scar across his left eye.

The final person was a female with long grey hair tied into a ponytail. She wasn't an old person and was quite young. Her clothing was a simple blue dress that ended above her knees. She wore a black coat above the dress and around her waist was a golden sash. Her shoes were simple and brown.

The first man stepped forward and looked at the seven of us. "So who's going to fight who?".

* * *

 **The real battle for our dragon slayers have started with the introduction of the old dragon slayers from the past. How did you guys like the chapter. I know I neglected this story for so long, and it wasn't until someone asked me to continue that I got into gear to finish this chapter. Right now I'm raging how each of the Spriggan are becoming easier to defeat every chapter. LIKE A SPRIGGAN WOULD BE DEFEATED BY A GRAND CHARIOT. That would mean an undamaged Neinhart, was weaker than a battle worn Natsu Dragneel of the Tower of Heaven. COME ON HIRO, give the spriggans the power they deserve. Comment if you have any thoughts on the chapter, story or Fairy Tail. As always hope you like the Story and leave a review, it adds fuel to the fire.**

 **Ciao from Italianbro**


	15. Origins Collide

*Natsu, Rogue and Sting for the win*, Future Writings

"Natsu, Rogue and Sting for the win", Normal Speaking

'Natsu, Rogue and Sting for the win', Inside thoughts

 **Natsu, Rogue and Sting for the win** , Magic Spell and action noises

!Natsu, Rogue and Sting for the win!, Crowd or others talking

* * *

Natsu Dragneel

The man with maroon coloured haired looked directly at Natsu, his eyes glimmered with recognition. "You seem strong, I want to fight you", the man said to the other six, then within one step he grabbed Natsu around the neck within a second. His speed surprised Natsu for a second but his power knocked Natsu back into the fight. Natsu grabbed his shoulder and slammed him onto the ground.

"Alright guys, choose your own and pick a fighting ground. I expect you all to win", Natsu stated and surprised all six of Natsu's new team. Natsu burn't up and disappeared with the man. They suddenly appeared within the arena of the grand magic games, Domus Flau. From the sudden teleportation the man moved back a few metres to get away from Natsu. "Wow, that's a cool move", he said taking his new surroundings in.

"Hey before we fight, can I ask for your name", the man said as he looked at Natsu. "Natsu Dragneel, what's yours", Natsu answered. "Sigurd Belserion", the man answered. Sigurd looked around at the battle field. It seems there is no-one here to see, I guess I can finally go serious for once. The man glimmered and his appearance changed.

His skin tone changed slightly darker, his hair grew longer and turned scarlet with black tips. His clothing changed into a black jacket held together by a single button on the stomach, red undershirt, black pants. On his shoulders fists and legs were silver armour plates protecting those areas from attack. "Why did you change?", Natsu asked looking at this man's new appearance. "Since I'm a dragon slayer, I'm either worshipped or hated so it was impossible to walk around in this form, so I adopted a different appearance for walking around".

"But now I can go all out", Sigurd stated, with eyes glimmering. "That goes double for me", Natsu stated as his eyes focused in. Sigurd made the first move by sending a punch to Natsu. Natsu quickly dodged the attack, after his dodge a kick was sent firmly in-between Sigurd's chest and stomach.

Sigurd simply withstood the attack and went for another punch. The punch hit the side of Natsu's head, but it didn't look like it affected the dragon slayer that much. More normal blows connected and were dished. The fight would just look like another match in the grand magic games, and from Natsu's view, a bit lackluster for one of the first seven dragon slayer's.

Natsu skidded across the ground separating the two of them. "Is this really all the power you have, I was expecting a huge battle from the first seven, huh", Natsu taunted the old dragon slayer. The man just gave Natsu a stern view and pulled his hands to in front of his face. Forming a tube with his own hands.

 **Inferno Dragon Roar**

A huge blast of fire came shooting at Natsu with a huge velocity. The power and heat that came with the blaze made Natsu's hands shake. 'I… Felt that power, it was like fighting Zancrow all over again, with the same heat'. The man looked like it wasn't even a problem for him, it scared Natsu how powerful this person was.

"Is this what you were expecting Natsu Dragneel" Sigurd taunted with almost a smile. "So I see, your powers don't come from your physical strength, but your magical strength. Well, I'm not one to back away from a challenge so let's go.

 **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**

The explosion packed more punch than Natsu ever felt. "The challenge of a fight really increases my power, come at me!", Natsu yelled at Sigurd. Sigurd quickly moved into position and began attack Natsu with his whole strength, each hit was inflicting more and more damage as they traded blows with each other. Sigurd's face was unchanging as he looked at me. "If you want my full power, than I'm going all out", Sigurd stated as he looked at Natsu.

The man stood with his feet separated, his focus could be felt from where Natsu was standing and the power was fluctuating around Sigurd. The man's eyes began to change and around his skin a scale like pattern appeared. "You were the first ones to use dragon force", Natsu said from his position. "You call this dragon force, I guess it is a better name than an evolved slayer", Sigurd said clenching his fist.

His speed increased phenomenally as he punched Natsu, sending all the way to the arena wall on the other side. In a second he covered the distance between them and kicked Natsu to the other side of the arena again. Natsu felt like a punching bag as he was continued to be punched by the dragon slayer. The situation kept on getting worse and worse as Natsu started bleeding from the nose and coughing blood. "Damn it, I really shouldn't push an original dragon slayer", Natsu commented.

"It's fine, I don't have anything against you. A voice is telling me you cannot live anymore, so I'm just following it". "That's fine. To be honest with you, I don't believe that I should be alive either. I should have been dead a long time ago, but I'm still here and I've done everything I set out to do. If I die right now, I won't be sad in the slightest", Natsu said very weakly. "DON'T SAY THAT, YOU MIGHT NOT HAVE ANY REGRETS, BUT I SURE WOULD", someone screamed and Natsu looked towards that direction.

Erza was standing at the entrance with tears streaming down her face. "God damn it. Can't lose now can I", Natsu mumbled to himself, Natsu got up on his two feet and breathed in. Deeper and deeper, Natsu began to build up power and then he released it, showing Erza a form he hadn't in a long time.

Dragon Force

Instantly Natsu's fight had recovered and he grabbed the incoming fist of Sigurd. "Sorry, but I can't let you continue to hit me. Especially now that my fiancé is watching", Natsu said as he punch Sigurd away.

Sigurd jumped into the air while his fist lit up with flames.

 **Inferno Dragon Saber Pierce**

The punch slammed down onto Natsu. A huge explosion bursted on the ground, with fire reaching to the top of the arena. The attack Sent Natsu back a few metres. Natsu quickly stuck back at Sigurd.

 **Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang**

The attack hit Sigurd with a force equally to his previous attack. Natsu showed real determination within his eyes now, he had a reason to continue this fight. Erza looked at her fiancé as he attacked with all his force. Punching, and kicking, then a head butt to Sigurd's forehead. But it was obvious that the two were getting tired.

Natsu and Sigurd both ran at each other, both posed to attack with one hand in a fist. Natsu's hands were brought around in a cylindrical movement, while Sigurd simply raised his hand over his head with the same face as the start. Emotionless.

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**

The attack sparked and consumed the Inferno Dragon Slayer, the man's face continued to show no emotion and then it disappeared into the endless sea of flames that Natsu produced. The dragon force had increased Natsu's attack and it was stronger than ever, probably taking out a whole side of the Doma Flau.

Natsu took a long breath and turned to Erza. At first her face was full of joy at the achievement from Natsu, but it quickly distorted into a surprised expression. Natsu quickly looked behind him at the dying flames, and through the flames he saw his man. Sigurd.

 **Inferno Dragon's Sun Sword**

Sigurd smashed his fist into the ground. All the remaining fire disappeared and replaced with a yellow flame that spread along the ground and the curled inwards on itself. The flames engulfed everything that it touched. The flames burned away at the stone blocks that were replaced from the previous battles. Around Erza, the whole arena began to melt with falling melted stone. Sigurd continued to look forward as Natsu began to grow weaker. And then he took a strike against Natsu.

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Red Drake: Felling Demon Sword**

Sigurds flames turned into a deep rose red as it surrounded the area, then the flames manifested into a sword like flame structure. The sword flew through the air and hit Natsu straight on. For Natsu the world became like the apocalypse as the flames burnt him with their intensity. He would die if he didn't find another way out. But how could he.

The flames fully consumed Natsu before he could even think any further, leaving Sigurd to smile at this small victory. Because the man they called Natsu Dragneel was dead.

The victory was short lived as a red shade began to be seen and the flames that Sigurd sent dispersed. Sigurd needed to shield his eyes from the impressive display that Natsu was showing as the red began to show real draconic power. "What is this, Natsu Dragneel", Sigurd asked looking away from Natsu.

"This is what they call the Dragon's Core. My core is the Dragon's Red Core of Rage", Natsu commented as he gained more power by the second. "Thank you for the match, Sigurd. But this is the end for this battle. I'm going to punch you back to your own time period.

 **Hidden Fire Form- Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade**

Natsu shot through the fire and the flames and head butted Sigurd with the raw power of the dragon's core. Natsu began to separate, but Sigurd continued to fly through the air and flew straight into the brick wall and sparkled into nothingness. Disappeared from the world, the Inferno dragon slayer, Sigurd Belserion.

"One down… Six more to go", Natsu muttered as he began to stand straight. But with little strength. From one side of the arena Natsu heard clapping and looked at the new person. Natsu's face began to contort in rage while the man smiled at him. "Fuyu".

* * *

Gajeel Redfox

Gajeel watched as one of the past Dragon Slayers took Natsu too a different place in this city to fight. Of course Gajeel wanted to fight one of these, but, not at the cost of the city. Because that would be a huge bill for Fairy Tail.

The one wearing the Burgundy jacket eyed Gajeel with a small grin. "This guy seems like my type of opponent", the man said. "He has the same eyes I do, especially with the crazy hair. Want to battle with me", the man yelled at me with anticipation for the fight. "Sure, guys you heard Natsu. I expect everyone one to win", Gajeel said. "Stop trying to take Big Bro Natsu's style", Sting commented before Gajeel left with the man in tow.

"So where are we going", the man asked as he ran with Gajeel. "Right here, this is the spot where I'll beat you down", Gajeel replied with the same grin he always has on. "What is so special about this spot", The man asked asked he looked at the whole battlefield. The location was at an intersection surrounded by buildings, nothing else other than that.

"Hello, My name is Beowolf Citadel, what might yours be", the man proclaimed his name to Gajeel, but Gajeel just sneered. "Gajeel Redfox, now this is when the fight sta—-", Gajeel started to say but was punched out. "Wow, punching you is like punching an iron wall, hurts man", Beowolf replied shaking his right fist. "That's because when you fight an iron dragon, you've gotta be at least be made out of rocks, to survive", Gajeel declared as he stood up from the ground.

"What a coincidence, because I've always had an affinity for earth". Beowolf ran up an hit Gajeel in the chest, but Gajeel wasn't caught off guard this time. Gajeel stood strong and slugged an iron fist straight into the side of Beowolf's skull. The man just took and smiled at Gajeel. "Thats a nice punch you've got there. Get ready for my next move". Beowolf darted back a few metres down the street.

 **Terra Dragon's Heros Tomb**

Suddenly the road began to split into separate boulders and hurtled towards Gajeel doing heavy damage to Gajeel and the location around them. Beowolf just smiled at the fight. Gajeel slowly cleared the rubble out of the way from his way. Gajeel was generally surprised at the power of this man. The man had the expression of a smile wide across his face while he cleared dirt from under his fingernails.

Gajeel quickly traveled the gap between the two and landed a hard punch underneath the jaw, knocking Beowolf's head back. "So we're fighting again", Beowolf commented. Beowolf kicked Gajeel at his side, Gajeel then head butted the man, but then received an elbow to the nose. Gajeel face distorted into rage as he tried to punch once again, but his fist was caught by Beowolf.

Gajeel began to breathe in, sucking in air as began to activate his magic power.

 **Iron Dragon Roar**

The force of being so close blew away Beowolf to the other end of the street near another intersection. Gajeel still had the same face full of rage as he was battling this man. "I'm not finished just yet, I'm not even serious yet", Gajeel declared as his skin began to change to a silver grey colour, with just one foot, he leaped and filled the distance between the two.

 **Iron Dragon's Sword**

The sword was dragged along the buildings of the street, effectively cutting them in half as the bale continued towards its target. Gajeel wasn't slowing and he definitely wanted to slice the man that stood in front of him, into two pieces.

 **Terra Dragon Madness Gem**

Beowolf's skin began to glimmer and when the iron sword of Gajeel's hit, it didn't even scratch Beowolf. His skin had become as tough as rock. "This is probably the ultimate defence, to bad I can't move while in this form, if I could, you would be dead", Beowolf cockily said in the same stance. Gajeel just felt mad that his blade couldn't pierce the bastard that smiled.

"You're not that strong are you? Damn, I wish I had picked first. Than I would have fought that other guy that Sigurd took. You're just a disappointment", Beowolf said with the exact same, god damned grin. Gajeel burnt with a new rage, he wasn't weaker than Natsu, no matter what, he was STRONG. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I'M ONE OF THE STRONGEST IN FAIRY TAIL, I WILL NOT BE TOLD I'M FUCKING WEAK BY AN ANCIENT", Gajeel yelled with a new will from the comment.

 **Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs**

Multiple lances spurred out and hit Beowolf with an incredible speed and hit him rapidly, not letting him get any breathing room. Beowolf had no way to protect himself as the lances began to hurt his body. Gajeel was sweaty during this exchange, this wasn't even close to the power he could produce with the rage he was feeling right then.

The barrage eventually stopped as Gajeel got tired and reverted his arm back to it's normal form. "Why did you stop, this fight is just getting interesting", Beowolf walked out from the debris and cloud that Gajeel had created. "It would seem I have to get serious for this fight", Beowlf breathed in, then out, and then again in.

Power erupted from Beowolf as the earth around him split and shattered. Beowolf had gained a new look, his ears had shaped to look like rock coloured horns, his chin had also gained rock like spikes. Around his eyes became rock like and his arms gained the very same rock like spikes.

The man spurted towards Gajeel and caught him on his fist. Gajeel moved at rapid speeds align with the fist, Gajeel used his right hand to grab the wrist and with all his force propelled himself high enough to use his left fist to punch Beowolf into the hard street.

It didn't even phase the terra dragon slayer as he stood up from the ground. "This is fun, I want this to last a little longer, can we fight a little longer?", Beowolf said and got into a fighting position, looking at Gajeel with intent for the fight. "YOU'RE A SCREW BAG", Gajeel shouted and punched Beowolf through his guard. It didn't even phase Beowolf as he smiled underneath the fist.

 **Terra Dragon Roar**

The attack encompassed Gajeel with a mixture of rock and dirt. When the attack ended Gajeel had tried to stand his ground, but he didn't as he flew through the air and hit the side of a building. 'Damn it, it's absolutely useless. I couldn't defeat him when he was a normal human, what is the chance that I could now. What am I kidding, everything in my life has been a big disappointment. Started in a guild that was jealous of a rising star, couldn't completely protect my own guild from a dragon, couldn't protect my friend. Just a series of screw ups that I call my life', Gajeel thought as Beowolf walked up to him.

"What's wrong Gajeel, giving up already", Beowolf asked as he gripped Gajeel's head and held it in-between both hands, pushing them together. Gajeel had no strength to fight back against this man, so Gajeel relaxed and met the end.

"Fight back Gajeel, you can't let yourself lose to this man", Gajeel heard someone scream to him. When he opened his eyes, Levy was at the opposite end of the street shouting words of encouragement. "DAMN RIGHT LEVY, I AIN'T EVER GIVING UP AGAIN", Gajeel shouted with a new source of power. Gajeel grabbed Beowolf around the waist and threw him over his head.

Beowolf looked up from the ground to see Gajeel with a new skin on. His eyes flashed green contrasting against his jet black skin. "Looks like you've reached evolved slayer mode, congratulations", The Terra dragon slayer taunted, welcoming the new fight.

"Don't expect it to last as long", Gajeel said and punched the man, sending him back down the street with a new velocity. Beowolf skidded back up and began to power up his next move.

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Rage Berserk: Titan Earthquake Continuation**

The world for Gajeel began to shake as rocks began to split apart and leave gaps large enough for a man to flu through. The attack was making Gajeel feel sick and while he had to dodge rocks flying at him. But Gajeel became stiff and got ready for his final attack of the match. Gajeel began to glow a weird green, with his heart producing the light. He clapped his hands and shouted.

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Karma Demon: Iron God Sword**

His hand became a giant blade, guided directly towards Beowolf. Beowolf didn't even try to dodge as the attack hit with the force of 50 tonnes. From the thick smoke Gajeel looked and couldn't see the man from the future, the terra dragon slayer Beowolf Citadel.

* * *

Wendy Marvell

The lady with grey hair stared at me from her position. She looked gorgeous. That made Wendy a little jealous. The woman flicked her hair and looked directly at Wendy. "I know, want to fight me girl", the lady asked Wendy. "I'm not a fighter, but if it's to protect my family and friends. Then I guess I have to, don't I", Wendy countered and began to run at the Lady.

As soon as Wendy made contacted with the lady, they diapered from their position and reappeared in the throne room of the castle. The lady was further away from Wendy than originally, which caused small confusion for Wendy. "Hello young girl, I am the mighty Darlene Hyberion. You can bow in my presence", Darlene told Wendy with such confidence that it made Wendy sneer. "I'm Wendy Marvell. Pleasure to meet you", Wendy tried to smile at this woman. "Yes it is a pleasure to meet me".

'Oh god, only Lucy could be this big headed', Wendy thought, but during this split second of no concentration Darlene attacked. Wendy quickly dodged, but it was too close for comfort. "Damn, I thought if I acted like that you would lower your guard. Guess that didn't work", Darlene commented. Wendy was shocked at this woman, she changed her personality within an instant.

 **Deus Eques**

 **Deus Corona**

Quickly, Wendy enchanted herself, increasing her power for the battle to come. Instead of waiting, Wendy attacked Darlene without waiting for her. But Darlene quickly dodged each of the attacks with near perfect flexibility. Suddenly Darlene sent a kick right at Wendy, hitting her in the chest, sending Wendy back a few metres. "So you do enchant magic, definitely interesting".

Wendy went with another flurry of attacks, but what changed was three of the attacks hit Darlene, surprising her. "Oh, you're actually better than I originally thought", Darlene said walked back, showing Wendy her back until she reached a point, then turned back to face Wendy. Her mouth began to swell with power and then released.

 **Zephyr Dragon Roar**

A large stream of high velocity wind struck Wendy, sending her further away and tearing up the throne room. Wendy quickly tried to avoid the attack but her shoulder was hit causing the clothes to tear and her skin to rupture. Wendy was shocked at the development, but Wendy didn't back down.

 **Sky Dragon's Wave Wind**

Darlene was encompassed by the whole stream of wind, her body was barely phased. "Thats some strong magic Wendy, but can you show me something that can really stop me", Darlene simply smiled at Wendy. Wendy herself for her attack.

 **Sky Dragon's Twisting Torrent**

The velocity of the wind picked up around Darlene. Wendy flashed through the wind and attacked the Zephyr dragon slayer with a fierce force of wind. Each strike surprised Darlene at the raw power behind what looked to be a petite character. But that was what shocked her the most. This girl, Wendy. She wasn't like those two men her same age. They stood stoic, bursting with power. Where this girl Wendy was timid and showed no power.

The only reason why she chose to fight Wendy was because she wanted to test a woman of this generation. This was no disappointment. But something told Darlene that Wendy had more power to show, if only she could push Wendy to the next level and evolve her faster. That sentence gave Darlene a brilliant idea.

Power began to surge, forcing wind away from herself. Darlene's body changed as well, some parts of her skin turned into a light blue colour and feathers began to form, framing her eyes and two large wings burst from both her arms. "Now you get to see the real, evolved dragon slayer", Darlene commented and began to fight again.

Wendy tried to block the punches and kicks, but Darlene had become too fast and strong. Then finally Wendy's spell of defence broke, and then the next attack from Darlene took heavy damage to Wendy. Wendy tried to catch some breath, but she was winded and had a hard time. It wasn't working out the way it should have. 'After all that training with Natsu, and I'm still not strong enough to defeat an enemy', Wendy thought.

 **Zephyr Dragon Moon Arrow**

The attack was sent directly to Wendy's chest and sent her all the way to the throne. Wendy tried to get up from the throne, but wasn't able to move an inch due to her injuries. "Maybe if I push you some more, Wendy you need to give one hundred percent into this fight", Darlene told Wendy while walking slowly towards Wendy.

 **Zephyr Dragon Violet Flower**

Through the distance between Wendy and Darlene phantom flowers began to bloom sending an explosive and damaging rush of air towards Wendy. Wendy just had to take the full force of the attack, she couldn't move and inch as a single tear began to form due to the excruciating pain Wendy was going through.

 **Memory-Make: Night of the Falling Stars**

A barrage of yellow lights began to pound the area where Darlene was positioned. She got caught up in the attack, but it barely bruised her, due to her unfathomable strength. "Wendy, are you alright", Rufus quickly ran up to Wendy and tried to get her up. "I'm fine Rufus, just go and leave me. I can definitely do this". "Don't be silly, recover for a few seconds while I hold her off", Rufus replied and droned out all of Wendy's refutes about why it was a bad idea.

"Who are you boy", Darlene asked, raising an eyebrow at her new opponent. "Don't worry about who I am, just worry about how you're going to defeat me", Rufus commented and prepared another attack.

 **Memory-Make: Arrows from the Collapsing Ceiling**

Above a volley of huge arrows began to descend and hit the area around Darlene. Darlene at first didn't do anything, until suddenly she tried to avoid contact from the air elemental arrows. "That's some strong magic Memory make. The ability to create a spell out of what you saw, like how you used my Zephyr Dragon slaying magic and fused it with Wendy's Sky Dragon slaying magic, spectacular, but ultimately useless against me", Darlene told him.

Darlene quickly disappeared and reappeared next to Rufus and attacked. But when Darlene attacked Rufus disappeared and then reappeared next to Wendy. "That was an after image, so I guess that trick is out of the bag", Rufus told her. "This is not going well for me", Rufus said while trying to heal Wendy quickly. "Disappear useless boy, your not the one that I want to fight", Darlene said while picking Rufus up.

"Not while Wendy is still trying to get up", Rufus told her with a grin. "Don't worry Rufus, I'm fine now", Wendy commented. Around her was a fierce wind. Wendy's hair began to turn pink. "Oooh, are we finally getting serious", Darlene asked with excitement. Wendy quickly moved and punched Darlene in the face, the speed shocked her.

"Elemental Resistance, Rise!"

 **Deus Carona**

"Physical Ability, Rise!"

 **Deus Eques**

Wendy went for a kick and it hit Darlene. Darlene was pushed back to the door of the throne room. The immense power from Wendy startled Darlene, while Rufus just smiled. A marvellous blue light shone out of Wendy's heart.

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Heavenly Chime: Whimsical Wind Flow**

Darlene opened her mouth and a stream of high velocity wind once again, but this was different. A chime could be heard throughout the room. The breath attack went straight for Wendy and pushed her back, but Wendy caught her footing and jumped into the air.

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Shattering Light: Skyward Flare Drill**

Wendy sent the attack right at Darlene, with a fierce velocity the attack hit with the full force. The attack was held and through the energy Wendy saw Darlene disappear, finally going back to her own time. Wendy ended her attack and prayed to the Zephyr Dragon Slayer Darlene Hyberion.

* * *

Sting Eucliffe

Sting looked at the creepy green haired dragon slayer. It was like looking at death incarnate. The man took a huge breathe in and looked at Sting, his soft yellow eyes peering right into the soul of Sting. "Hahaha, this one will do", the man said and disappeared into a black haze, as well as Sting.

The area in which they reappeared in was an already destroyed area with barely any structures. But looking at it closer, the stone objects sticking out of the ground weren't parts of destroyed buildings. Instead it was the cemetery of Crocus in which Sting landed in.

As soon as Sting reappeared, Sting began coughing and wheezing. "What the hell was that", Sting asked coughing up his lungs. "That was death's embrace, not many can take it, but you handled it pretty well, for a beginner", the man appeared and told Sting. "Whatever, I'm just here to kick your butt and get home. Whatever it was, I'm not getting attacked by it again", Sting cockily replied with a new grin.

"Weak men always talk big. My name is Diamond Fiore, It is a pleasure to meet you sir", Diamond said while giving a small bow. "My names Sting Eucliffe, you're about to remember that name for the rest of your life", Sting said with the same conviction he confronted all his enemies. "Well I welcome all enemies, come at me, Sting Eucliffe", Diamond said and braced for the fight.

Sting shot at Diamond with no stopping, full speed. Sting went for a punch, but quickly Diamond put up a hand and caught the fist. Diamond went in for a kick, but Sting raised his arm up and blocked the kick. "Sting, you aren't taking this fight seriously", Diamond commented.

Sting just ignored the comment and continued to fight without Diamonds words affecting him. So what if he wasn't fighting with all his power, he didn't need to, this guy wasn't worth his time and effort. Sting went for a flurry of kicks, but was quickly stopped by Diamond. Diamond moved his fist back and then punched Sting directly in the chest, causing Sting to get winded.

Sting passed back a small amount, but that pause within attacks gave an opening for Diamond. Diamond raced up to Sting, Sting tried to kick him again, but the attack had no power due to being winded. Diamond grabbed the leg and with his other arm smashed down on Sting's leg. Throughout the area, all that echoed was the crack. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH", Sting cried as he limped away from Diamond.

"What are you going to do now", Diamond asked over Sting. "I'm not failing, you're the one who's going to taste the floor, I SWEAR TO MAVIS", Sting screamed at Diamond.

 **White Dragon Brilliance**

A shining began erupting from Sting as the light hit Diamond sending him back due to the power from the effort. "Is this you getting serious, if so. You need to try harder", Diamond taunted the White Dragon Slayer. Sting was in pain as he tried to lean on the side of a building. Diamond went up and punched Sting in the side. Sting had no hope of doing anything but squirm in pain as Diamond dealt damage.

"Sting, don't give up, you can't give up. I WON'T LET YOU GIVE UP", someone screamed at the entrance to the graveyard. Sting knew exactly who it was. "Who is that girl", Diamond asked looking at her. "Yukino, stay back. This isn't your fight", Sting yelled but Yukino was not retreating. "I'm not letting you fail, Sting", She screamed back with tears in her eyes.

Sting tried as hard as he could to move, but nothing was happening. "I'm not failing, I know Rogue and Wendy will win their fight with no trouble. But I'm a slacker, I don't train as much as I should, but I know I'm going to win this fight! For Yukino", Sting yelled as he limped at Diamond. Suddenly his broken leg clicked back into place and a yellow light began to flood the area.

" _Sting, you have shown me how worthy you are. Take my power and use it against evil. Banish the darkness and reclaim the light. Because you are BLESSED"._

 **Darkness Dragon Roar**

Diamond sent black energy straight at Sting, almost hitting him and just enough to keep him a fair distance. 'That man. he's not normal. He must be a blessed. But there is something else relating to his dragon slaying', Diamond thought as he looked at Sting. Sting was stunned at the sudden recovery of his wound. But this only made Sting have a moment of clarity.

This was life or death. This isn't a childish fight between two friends, nor was it a battle in an arena, nor was it an easy match. Sting could die in this fight. Sting's eyes became dark with the realisation . The power began to surge around Sting as he summoned his magic into his body. All around him a white pattern began to form on his body. "So this blessed is an evolved slayer as well", Diamond exclaimed and got ready by powering up.

Diamonds eyes began to glow a more sinister yellow, along his skin, black tattoos of bones began to appear. The two were both ready to fight.

 **Darkness Dragon Ripper Assassin**

Two void like objects appeared within Diamonds hands, He travelled close to Sting and attacked with both. Sting saw that air around the objects were being sucked in. Sting avoided the attacks with expert flexibility and speed. Sting punched the assassin back and made a successful hit, surprising the ancient.

 **White Dragon Holy Breath**

The white beam made straight for the darkness dragon slayer. It hit straight at Diamond, the yellow light from Stings chest still burning bright with a fierce intensity. Diamond tried to punch Sting, but every moment was making Sting stronger and a better fighter than this ancient slayer. Sting was no longer talking and just focused on the battle, causing this focus to pierce right through Diamond.

 **Darkness Dragon's World Evil**

Suddenly the world around Sting became black, except for the light Sting shone. Sting looked side to side, trying to find where the next attack was going to occur but no luck. Everything was the same in this dark world.

But suddenly, Sting felt an ominous presence from behind him, and through his ears he could hear steps. Sting quickly turned and was able to avoid a large ball of dark energy shooting straight at him. Sting took this opportunity in the dark world to attack.

 **White Dragon Spiral Blessing**

Sting began to make circles with his hands as he attacked Diamond. The attack hit Diamond sending him in a spiral motion backwards into the side of a building. A mighty rage began to build up within Diamond, he got what he wished for and ten fold. So he used his ultimate skill.

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Pale Horseman: Assassin Ghostly Flurry**

A large amount of black energy was formed into one ball that began to whisper. The attack was sent straight at Sting with murderous intent behind it. But Sting just stared down the attack, and relying on the yellow light from his heart that was pounding, Sting used.

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Million Suns: Heaven's Angelic Judgement**

Within Stings fist, a great amount of white energy built up. Sting sent the fist at the the incoming Diamond and shattered his ball of darkness, while then punching Diamond in the face, sending him across the graveyard to a point where Sting could barely see him. When Sting looked again that Darkness Dragon Slayer Diamond Fiore was gone.

* * *

Rogue Cheney

Rogue looked at the empty space that used to hold Sting. Rogue was at a loss for words. The speed that these men showed was immense. But of the three that were still there, the man with blonde hair was the one eyeing Rogue down. The man just looked at his friends. "I was tasked to look over the gate, you guys can leave to battle those two", the man pointed to Laxus and Cobra beside me.

The two other quickly darted to Laxus and Cobra, then they disappeared. Rogue looked at the man . He had a dead serious face with red eyes that felt like they pierced through the soul. "What is your name, kid", the man asked in a rough voice. "Rogue Cheney, what's your's", Rogue asked the man.

"Hero Gilgames", He answered without looking at Rogue. He was so focused on the gate. "Rogue, do you believe in the end, end of a relationship, end of a journey, end of time? The END is very scary isn't it. This gate may be the end of what you know as a person, but I can't help but defend it. Help me Rogue, defeat me right now", Hero asked with sad eyes. "I will, Hero", Rogue answered, and bolted towards Hero.

 **Golden Dragon Roar**

The roar came directly towards Rogue, but Rogue became a shadow to dodge the attack. When Rogue popped up, Hero was already there and punched the shadow dragon slayer. Rogue quickly got onto his feet and kicked the other slayer. But Hero caught the kick and threw Rogue further back.

 **Golden Dragon Heavens Chain**

Rogue looked up to see chains with a spear attached to the end come flying at him. Rogue tried to roll out of the way, through this he missed three of the oncoming attacks, but the last two pierced through his shoulder blades. As soon as the attack hit, Rogue screamed out in pain. The chains disappeared from his shoulders, but it still left the wound bleeding. Rogue got up on his feet, and continued the fight again.

Rogue went straight for Hero again. Hero lined a punch straight for Rogue, but before the attack could hit, Rogue rolled under the arm and missed the attack. From behind Hero, Rogue went to sweep the leg, but Hero jumped up. With a perfect line up, Hero got an attack ready.

 **Golden Dragon Rupture Sword**

Hero held out his hand towards Rogue, and he feeling of nausea and blindness became very potent within his body, and the feeling of being ripped apart. Rogue quickly did the first thing he thought of to get out of the effect. Rogue rolled out, suddenly his vision all turned to normal.

Rogue quickly made distance between Hero, that spell could have spelled disaster. Rogue moved as fast as he could to close the distance between Hero and himself, before Hero re-used the spell. As Rogue got closer, he could see Hero slowly turning his head towards him. It was too late, Rogue had already started his attack.

 **Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash**

Rogue attacked quickly attacked Hero in an instant with his shadows. The attack did visible damage to the golden dragon slayer, but he still looked at Rogue. Hero quickly moved to punch Rogue, but Rogue flipped out of the way.

Rogue went in for another attack, but the elbow of Hero welcomed him and sent him flying backwards. There were no words passed to each other, each fighter was focused on defeating the other.

 **Shadow Dragon Harsh Silk**

From Rogue's fingers, thin lines of shadows began to develop. Rogue attacked quickly and fluently as he punctured the skin of the golden dragon slayer, his attack was so fast that it barely even registered for Hero. After Rogue was done, he skidded away from Hero, leaving him with strings of shadow through his body, blood leaking from his wounds.

Hero's head hung loose from the neck, and the red eyes stared directly at Rogue with evil intent. "Now boy, your good. I'm glad I chose you as an opponent. But this is where the easy fight stops, welcome to the world of the king! This is my EVOLVED SLAYER FORM!", Hero screamed at Rogue.

Hero's form began to burn red, each of his tattoos began to glow and spread across his body. After it was done, the tattoos became a gold tinge. The tattoos spread to his face and framed his eyes, giving an even eviler glow to the red. Rogue was taken back by this advancement in the battle. "Rogue, I can tell that you're already tired, with so much skill and you can't even handle magical power", Hero commented.

Hero suddenly disappeared only to reappear next to Rogue. He punched Rogue powerfully in the face, causing the mage to be sent flying. The next moment he was caught mid air with Hero above him, Hero kicked him into the ground, sending shocks through his spine. Hero grabbed the collar of Rogue's shirt and held him by it. Sending punch, after punch into Rogue's chest. At some point Rogue realised that at least one of his ribs had broken.

Rogue coughed up blood. Seeing this, Hero placed him onto the ground, and began kicking the body. There was no way Rogue was going to escape this brutal beating. Rogue gave up on trying to escape as another rib felt like it broke within his chest.

' _Rogue, I'm going to give you the power to defeat this man with inhuman strength',_ a voice within Rogue could be heard through his mind. 'No, not you again. I refuse any of your help you demon', Rogue fought back. ' _Well, what will you do in this situation, you have no power to get out of this by yourself'._ What the thought said was true. He was completely powerless within the situation, not even able to move. That's when Rogue fell into crises. ' _Let me fight, I can defeat this man easily'_.

'Fine, take my bo—'. "GET UP ROGUE, IF YOU DON'T. YOU'LL UPSET, RUFUS, WENDY, STING AND WORST OF ALL, ME IF YOU DON'T GET UP!". Rogue was about to give full control to this shadow, until he heard the words of the woman. Kagura. 'No, you'll give me all the power, with nothing in exchange for you', Rogue fought against the shadow. ' _What makes you think I will accept that deal'_. Rogue just stared at the phantom being. 'Because you'll die if you don't'.

Power suddenly flooded through Rogue as his chin was lined with shadows, his arms were lined with shadow patterns. Simultaneously, shadows began to outline Rogue's eyes, as his chest also gained a shadow pattern. Rogue looked at the battlefield. Kagura was right next to him with her hand in his arm, Hero stood at the portal waiting. 'What is this Shadow, this is something more than dragon force. ' _Imagine it is a dragon force overlapped with my power, that is the form you've achieved'_ , the shadow answer. Rogue didn't exactly get it, but he wasn't going to let that slow him down.

Rogue ran at full, straight towards Hero without stopping. His speed was amazing, he closed the gap before Hero even realised. The punch almost crushed the jaw of the dragon slayer. Hero quickly tried to punch back, but Rogue interrupted with another punch. Hero then powered up an attack for Rogue.

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Paradise Gates: Thousand Weapon Barrage**

The power of the move exploded. Behind Hero, a gate began to open to reveal weapons made of solid gold appear. Then the weapons began firing at Rogue. Rogue was dodging each of the attacks, but the barrage was beginning to get faster, without as much space to move. Rogue made his move while a brilliant purple light began to shine from his heart.

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Twilight Blade: Darkness Adversarial Demon**

Shadows began escaping from his body, becoming tails. Then Rogue bolted in the form of a shadow straight at Hero. His shadow form began spinning and colliding with Hero. His tails began hitting and tearing at Hero and any other thing around Rogue. That's when Rogue collided with the gate. It scratched the surface, but what was more amazing was what happened after.

Rogue looked at where Hero used to be. But the Golden Dragon Slayer Hero Gilgames was nowhere to be seen. From behind him, Acnologia collided with the gate, then ten dragons collided with the eclipse gate. Completely destroying it, and sending the other Dragon Slayers, hopefully, back to their own timeline. Rogue collapsed and the patterns and purple glow, disappeared.

* * *

Laxus Dreyar

Laxus was standing right in front of his opponent, they hadn't fought much, more just talked too each other, but then a brilliant blue light began to shine from his opponent with the white hair. The man was an arctic dragon slayer and he hadn't told him his name. "Before I leave, mind telling me your name?", the man asked Laxus. "Laxus Dreyar, you?", Laxus asked back.

"Graphite Fullbuster, of the Fullbuster family", the man then disappeared leaving Laxus in utter shock. Was that Gray's ancestor?

* * *

Erik

Erik was lying on the ground with the foot of his opponent on him when the blue light began to escape off of the man. The warrior was a thunder dragon slayer that caused a lot of problems for Erik. "What's you name, old man", Erik asked before the man began to fade. "Chulain Fernandes, yours". "Erik". The man faded with Erik standing there wide eyed. Was that the ancestor of Jellal and Siegrain?

* * *

Fuyu Dragness

"What are you doing here, Fuyu", Natsu yelled at the Azure haired man. "Just hanging out, Natsu. It's been way too long. Last time I saw you, we were still learning from our dragons", Fuyu mentioned while digging dirt out of his fingernails. "Natsu, who is this", Erza asked looking in concern. "My main rival, the water dragon slayer, Fuyu Dragness", Natsu said and Fuyu took a small bow.

"Well, I will see you another time, maybe when Tartaros attacks, maybe when Alvarez does. Whichever one it is, I don't expect us fighting together as a team", Fuyu commented and started to walk away. "Fuyu, why isn't Aquness fighting Acnologia!", Natsu shouted. "Because he doesn't want to help his rival Igneel, but the fight is already over so I would say goodbye to your dragons", Fuyu said and left.

* * *

 **This was the longest chapter I've written in my career as a fan fiction writer. This was one of my favourite chapters that I've written due to the fact that those dragon slayers were actually the ancestors of some characters of Fairy Tail, and the addition of Fuyu Dragness. This character has so much relevance to my future chapters. The reason why I wanted to add the water dragon slayer, was because I wanted a rival that is the exact opposite of Natsu. This chapter marks the end of the Grand Magic Games arc and we can get moving onto Tartaros (Yes I skipped Sun Village- has no relevance to this story) but I will have the ball and the last words to the dragons at the start of the next chapter. At the end to this, I just wanted to thank the people who have been supporting me in the making of these chapters, and I'm going to be making better ones for the next arc. Tartaros is going to have a lot of plot twists and it is going to be like this Grand Magic Games Arc, similar, but completely different. (Yes I did show the "Dragon Core" this chapter.**

 **I would love your input on the series, it helps me develop on characters and plot so please just leave at least a two word review, that would be great. As always hope you like the Story and leave a review, it adds fuel to the fire.**

 **Ciao from Italianbro**


	16. Fiore Celebration & Despair

*Natsu, Rogue and Sting for the win*, Future Writings

"Natsu, Rogue and Sting for the win", Normal Speaking

'Natsu, Rogue and Sting for the win', Inside thoughts

 **Natsu, Rogue and Sting for the win** , Magic Spell and action noises

!Natsu, Rogue and Sting for the win!, Crowd or others talking

* * *

The whole area was live with music, filling people with the courage to dance around. Many people were enjoying the platters of food, somewhere enjoying the conversation and some just loved the overall atmosphere. Rogue stood at the side of the room, heavily bandaged on his chest and arms, but the clothes did a great job in hiding his battle scars.

Sting was having a blast at the party, he was eating the food, dancing with each of the people there and drinking the alcohol. Rogue just smiled at his brother, but Sting suddenly looked at Rogue. "Rogue, dance with me. Come on, have fun", Sting tried to force Rogue to stand up by pulling on his hand, Rogue politely declined causing Sting to pout.

"You're having enough fun for the both of us Sting, I'll just sit down", Rogue told him but Sting made a last ditch effort and succeeded in pulling Rogue out of his chair. "Nope, we're going on the dance floor and talking to everyone, alright", Sting told Rogue.

' _So Rogue, how were you so sure I would give you back your body after you used me'_ , the shadow inside Rogue asked as Rogue danced very awkwardly. 'To tell you the truth, I didn't. But I was sure that it wouldn't have been that big of a deal', Rogue stated to his shadow. " _Why not?'_. Rogue made a small look towards Sting right beside him. 'Because if I was ever to become evil, the light would surely kill me'.

Natsu and Zancrow were talking to many of the men around, including the three of the four gods of Ishgar and a few of the ten wizard saints. The men were having casual conversations as they each drank deeper from their cups. Gray, Lyon, Gajeel and the rest of the men of Fairy Tail were looking around for the women of their guild. In fact, that could be said about all the men for each of their guilds. The women were nowhere to be seen within the castle or the ball room. This confused each of the men, but it wasn't going to keep them down.

Suddenly, bells could be hear from all around the room. The main entrance of the ballroom opened up to reveal an army of females gracefully storming through the entrances and covering the area with a new sense of happiness for each of the male members of each guild.

Slowly each male walked up to his spouse. The music became a melodic, with each beat matching the tune of a waltz. Natsu walked up to the gorgeous Erza, who was wearing a black dress. Erza looked at what Natsu was wearing and was impressed. (Zeref's new garments, although slimmer). Natsu held Erza close as he began the steps for the dance. "Who taught you to dance, Natsu", Erza whispered into his ear. "It's a talent".

Natsu, Gray, Lyon, Zancrow, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Rufus and Loke all had their hands on a shot glass. Each of them staring at the other to see who would lose in the game of Iceberg roulette. One of the shots was infused with a gross concoction that they had received from Ichiya. The men put the liquid to their lips. And synchronised, they swallowed the liquid without any of them coughing it back up.

For a long moment, the nine kept on darting looks at each other, until finally after a minute of nothing Natsu started coughing his lungs out. "It was mine, OH GOD IT'S A PAIN I'VE NEVER FELT BEFORE", Natsu said through a coughing fit. Each of the other males began to laugh at the scene and just happy that it wasn't them. Natsu recovered and placed his hand around his shot and looked at the guys. "Round two. We still have more of Ichiya armpit concoction", Natsu said with new.

The girls were talking to each other about what they were going to do a soon as they got back to the guild. One of the girls said drink, one said put everything in my journal, one said finish reading her book and the last one just couldn't wait to finally be back in her house again.

The talks continued until finally, the king stepped out with his daughter to speak with the people of the kingdom. "I would like to thank everyone here, because of the strength that each of you showed during the dragon kings festival. I would especially like to thank the dragon slayers that fought on the front line and risked their lives to protect the kingdom. I would also like to thank the legacy of the dragons that protected the kingdom as well. It warms my heart to know that so many of the people of Fiore care about their land", The king spoke with such intensity and conviction at the mages no-one could resist cheering. All except five.

* * *

After the dragon slayers had defeated their opponent, five dragons remained within the time line. "Igneel, why are you here", Natsu asked with a stern look towards the dragon. "We had two reasons why we are here. Reason one was to stop the dragonification of you five dragon slayers. Reason two was to defeat Acnologia in this time, but obviously, that was already taken care of long before. But another reason why, I guess we could place keeping us alive a little longer on the list as well.

"What now?, Wendy asked as she looked at Grandeeney. "Now, we leave this world that we once protected. From now on, you five will defend the kingdom from dragon related threats", Grandeeney said, making Wendy's eyes swell with tears. "I don't want you to go, Grandeeney", Wendy cried and hugged the dragon.

"We can't stay, we have been disconnected from our bodies way longer than we should", Grandeeney replied to her dragon slayer. "Wendy. You are an amazing young woman, who has showed determination through everything that you've done. But I do impart you with a final piece to remember me by. Take this, Wendy", Grandeeney spoke as she reverted to her human form and gave Wendy a diamond encrusted headband.

When Wendy placed it on her head, she gained the appearance similar to a princess. "Thank you so much, Grandeeney", Wendy cried out through her tears. Rufus just held her close, comforting her.

Sting's eyes began to swell up with tears, but he quickly wiped them away. "Sting, you're strong. Just like I wanted you to be. You have been given the power of the white dragon, use it well Sting", Weisslogia told him, suddenly Weisslogia reverted to his human form and whispered into Sting's ear.

"You felt a weird power when you were battling, didn't you. Sting, there is more to you than just being human. So much more", Weisslogia whispered and then placed something into Stings hands. It was a star shaped earring of pure white metal. Sting looked at it for a moment before grasping the accessory within his hand. He whipped away the tears that kept on forming in his eyes. "I'm going to make you more proud, as my father Weisslogia". Weisslogia thought for a second and then looked at Sting. "Sting, you must complete your dragon force".

Rogue looked at Skiadrum, Skiadrum was in his human form again also looking at his son. "I felt something terrible, Skiadrum. It didn't feel good, but it leant me more power than my dragon force. I want to know what it was, Dad", Rogue questioned Skiadrum, causing the dragon to look in a different direction to his son. "I'm sorry Rogue, but you should ask Natsu if you want to control that dark power", Skiadrum told him with a sombre tone.

But Skiadrum quickly shook his head and turned around to Rogue while pulling a necklace out of his coat. "I want to give this to you Rogue, take it with you", Skiadrum told Rogue and gave him the item. it was a black chain with three different accessories together midway through the looped necklace. The accessories included a metal cross, small metal dragon tooth and a metal feather. Rogue quickly put it on and grasped at the accessories. Skiadrum looked away and then looked back at Rogue. "Rogue, you must complete your dragon force".

Gajeel and Metalicana just looked at each other. Neither saying anything to the other. Gajeel broke the silence, "So where's my gift you overgrown junkyard?". "What makes you think you were getting a gift?", Metalicana replied. "Cause everyone else got one". "That's because those dragons

actually like their children", Metalicana spat at Gajeel. "Just like you, fine leave me nothing, I won't remember you anyway", Gajeel said.

"If you're going to be like that, fine, here", Metalicana said in his human form and tossed Gajeel black studs. Gajeel was taken back until he looked at Metalicana ears. They no longer had the same black studs across and were bare. "Keep 'em", Metalicana said as he turned around. Gajeel spent no time replacing his.

Natsu looked at Igneel. "So, what is going to happen now", Natsu asked. "Well, I already gave you your gift a long time ago. But I need t talk to you about an upcoming choice you've been debating with yourself", Igneel told Natsu. "I know, I'm not sure whether to commence it. I've tried to keep them from activating it but, what do I do", Natsu racked his head over the decision. "I know you'll choose the right path", Igneel gave him confidence.

"Anyway Igneel, Before you disappear. There's someone that I would love you to meet", Natsu said to his father and gestured towards Erza in the back away from them. Erza saw Natsu gesture and walked up to the mighty dragon and son. "This is my fiancé, Erza Scarlet", Natsu introduced his dragon to Erza. "Erza, this i my father, Igneel", Natsu then introduced his father to Erza.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Mr Igneel", Erza bowed her head to the mighty dragon before her "To you too, Ms Scarlet. Please treat my son correctly, and don't let him get into anymore trouble than he already is in", Igneel stated to Erza. "Of course, I would never allow him to cause trouble". "Treat her right Natsu". "Of course, dad".

All the dragons and their children lined up and looked at each other. They exchanged smiles to each other and the dragons ascended upwards to the sky, and denigrating into sparkly dust. "Bye Dad", Natsu said as he wiped away the tears that fell from his eyes. "I finally found you after so long".

* * *

Natsu was walking around the ruined city, with Doranbolt trying to get a grasp of what had happened in the castle gardens. "People from the future, brought people from the past to do battle with the present. God this situation is going to be hell to write a report on", Doranbolt rubbed his temple from the emerging headache.

"Or you could just not report it", Natsu suggested from his position. "Well, that would solve all my problems. hahaha", Doranbolt said and laughed. "Now, about Cobra. How is it going about releasing the oracion seis", Natsu asked Doranbolt. "I don't know Natsu. There are somethings that would make the council feel more inclined to accept your request, like officially become the fifth saint, or become the guild master of Fairy Tail. I have to admit that this event has earned you some extra points", Doranbolt mentioned to the dragon slayer.

"Yeah, probably has. How much is the clean up going to cost", Natsu asked while stretching. "Probably more than anyone has, this is the biggest disaster that Fiore has faced. Before we had small battles that did nothing, only towards your guild, but now this has effected a city. Thank god you dragon slayers were here in this city, or else it would have been a lot worse", Doranbolt commented while kicking some debris.

"Yeah. I think that's what has made some of the Fairy Tail members on edge. This was the first time when we've had to worry about more than ourselves. Like during phantom lord and grimoire heart, Fairy Tail only had to think of their own safety. Very unsettling for them", Natsu stated. "Yep, HUGE for them", Doranbolt made small talk to Natsu. "Natsu, I need to have a word with you", a new voice entered the conversation. The new voice was master Makarov.

Doranbolt just walked away leaving the two. "What is it Gramps?", Natsu asked the old man. "I was thinking for a few days now, what would be best for our guild, and the future of the Fairy Tail members. I was thinking of appointing a new master to the seat of fourth guild master", Makarov said. "Well, wasn't I the fourth guild master", Natsu questioned, but not in a tone like it mattered to him. "Only to our guild, not on the paperwork", Makarov replied. "AHHHHH".

"So, what are some of your picks for your position, Gramps", Natsu wondered after thinking about it. "We'll the list would have to start with Gildarts and Laxus, then move to Mirajane or Erza. But after a while, I've been thinking of another candidate that could be better and benefit the guild", Makarov added to the list. "Who?", Natsu asked. "You, Natsu. I have no doubt that you would lead the guild in the correct direction and keep my lessons in your heart", Makarov explained.

After a moment of silence Natsu finally spoke. "Are you sure that it should be me. I'm careless, I don't know how to lead people, I don't have the knowledge you have and I'm not smart in your way gramps". "Natsu, you have spirit, love and trust within the guild, that is all you need to be the guild leader. I'm not going to last long, I might not last like Master Sequen. I just want to know that there is someone like me to continue the guild legacy", Makarov continued. "You lead those six dragon slayers to protect the city knowing that no ordinary mage would be able to battle those beasts. This situation has just led me to remember how old I am", Makarov ended and left, leaving Natsu thinking over the decision.

"Wow, never expected the little Natsu Dragneel to be a guild master", a voice said from the darkness and Natsu's face contorted in rage. "Fuyu". "Calm down, I came in peace right now", Fuyu stated. "What do you want, or I'll burn you head off", Natsu spat at the newcomer. "Cool down. Why are you still angry at me for something that was so long ago", Fuyu asked with the most sincerity he could ask with.

"Just talk, I don't want this conversation lasting longer than it has to", Natsu continued with his rage. "I just left you alone, how was I going to find Aquness with a crying pink haired loser", Fuyu stated. "Anyway, that's not what I came to talk to you about. Do you really think cracking the slayer cores are going to stop what Tartarus is doing. Not the wisest of decisions, especially what will happen due to it", Fuyu asked in concern for Natsu.

"I know that it isn't the smartest of ideas, nor is it the best decision. But if Face is detonated by those in Tartarus, it's the only defence we will have", Natsu told Fuyu, his rage eased off his face and became a look of deep thought. "Whatever you believe, just know you can't undo the choice", Fuyu said and held out his left forearm in which a tattoo of swirly shapes appeared.

"I know. And I won't falter with my decision. Face needs to be eliminated", Natsu finished and bumped his left forearm with Fuyu. Tattoos of a different shape appeared on Natsu's arm and then disappeared. "May our children fight for us". "May our children fight for us".

"Where have you been all this time, Fuyu", Natsu asked his old friend. "Ahh, somewhere. Does it even matter", Fuyu averted the question. "Ok, now you need to tell me", Natsu said. "In the castle", Fuyu mumbled under his breath. "What was that". "In the castle with Princess Hisui. I'm one of the guards", Fuyu said as he brushed his hair aside. "Wow, I was not expecting that", Natsu commented. "Yep, but that's why I want you to make sure you're making the right decision", Fuyu said with a stern face. "I will, Fuyu".

* * *

"And so, I've chosen to retire. And I nominate the true fourth guild master to be… Natsu Dragneel", Makarov stated in front of the whole guild. The guild erupted with cheers as they celebrated the election of the fire dragon. Natsu stepped up from the crowd and stood next to Makarov with his chest puffed out. "My first decree as the master of Fairy Tail is to PARTY", Natsu yelled, the guild erupted with the sounds of many guild members partying and having fun.

"I was finding my way through the winter storm. All around me was a white snow that I couldn't find my way out from. I got lost", Mirajane was telling her story while looking around at all the people. "It got incredibly cold, my magic had run out from the job I was just on. There was a point where I found a small cave and waited for the storm to blow over. But that's when it happened, I saw the silhouette of a man walking towards me, he stuck his head into the cave and saw me bundled up shivering".

"The man held out his arm and in the middle of the cave a small black flame began to burn giving off a small heat. I warmed up for quite a while until I gained the courage to look outside. There outside the small cave stood, Zancrow", Mirajane continued with her story. "I told him to come enjoy the fire he made, but he just looked at me and told me, 'Only those with good hearts deserve to be warm'. Mirajane finished like a love struck teenage girl. "Now it's Erza's time to tell the news to the guild", Mirajane said and pushed Erza forward.

"Tell them the secret that you said you would say if we won the Grand Magic Games", Mirajane mentioned to the guild and all ears leaned forward. "Fine, Natsu get up here", Erza said and Natsu walked up next to her. "A few weeks ago, we discovered that the Fairy Tail family will be growing by one more person soon, because I'm pregnant", Erza finished, while Natsu had the biggest smile next to her.

* * *

Era: 3 months later

"Our topic for today, is Tartarus", Gran Doma told the council as they eyed him. "As you are all aware, guilds thought to be affiliated with Tartarus have all been whipped out in the past 7 days. We have yet to identify those responsible… And we are both thankful and troubled by this", Gran Doma. "If this was the work of an official guild, we would have to worry about a possible retaliation", a council member chimed in.

"What about that… Independent Guild…", another mentioned. "Crime Sorciere? Hm… They're definitely a possibility". "This reeks of something that Fairy Tail cooked up". "Perhaps with great power, comes a desire to show it off", two were suggesting. "I think it would be unfair to pin everything on Fairy Tail", Oga interrupted.

"This is just a hypothesis… But what if the perpetrators were Tartarus themselves", Gran stated. "Why would they do such a thing". "Who knows. However, there are grounds to believe it could be strengthen their forces while simultaneously cutting off superfluous weeds", Org mentions with a worried full tone. "HAHAHHAHAHAHA". "Dark Guilds taking each other out". "Thats impossible". "Tartarus should already have all the forces they need". The council began to laugh, Org began to fill with doubt about the intelligence of the council.

"Well, Org's theory is a possible one. Now is the time for us to deal with Tartarus after turning a blind eye to them for so long. The true form of our enemy remains unknown. But if we were to fall apart here, the Balam Alliance would surely follow. Now is the time in which we as the council must take up our strongest arms and make our stand", Gran Doma told the council and they all stared with shock, until they were interrupted by a frog councilman.

"I-IT'S TERRIBLE!", the frog screamed. "Fool, we are in the middle of a meeting", one of the members shouted. "N-NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR THAT…! INTRUDERS HAVE-". Suddenly a hand grasps around the skull of the frog. The hand looked like an arm made from oaken wood. Suddenly black smoke surrounds the head of the frog and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

The council looked shocked at this development as they stared while the hand threw the frog onto the table, it was quite visibly dead. When the council people looked up, a man with a jaw that looked almost like wood and a wooden crown. He had a third eye that was totally black as well as his other two eyes. Dark green hair traveled along the man's back and stopped a little above his waist. "I'm starving to death, so I'm going to eat your souls", the man said, and music could be heard throughout the council.

Org saw in horror at this new enemy , he took a deep breathe to calm down, but he couldn't breathe. Some of the council began to collapsing around Org, mouths frothing and eyes rolling back into their skulls. Org's eyes began to open with realisation and he struggled but was able to say. "W-hy do do youuu wield the ppower of Lullaby". The man just simply looked at him and walked up to him. "Because it seems that you are the only one alive, I'll tell you. Because I am the demon, Lullaby". It was hopeless now, this was going to go unknown to the world. But when Org looked at the entrance the doors were opened.

Wide eyed Lahar and Doranbolt looked into the room, dead people were all around the outside of the door except them. Lahar and Doranbolt had cloth tied around their heads and looked kind of like an ear muff, but also held out a microphone looking device. "Run you fool", Org yelled before he collapsed dead. Doranbolt tried to save Org but Lahar quickly grabbed him and shook his head, then they both disappeared.

Lullaby simply walked up to the chair of Gran Doma, removed him and sat down. From his clothes he grabbed an orb from his pocket and said, " Elimination of the council complete, stage two can now be initiated".

* * *

 **That is the end of the Grand Magic Games and the start of Tartarus. Here I developed more on the new character Fuyu, which I am enjoying the possibilities he has for the next few arcs. Calmed down a lot I know but I hope you guys enjoy the talk and the future pregnancy. Also I would love to know how you guys are enjoying the introduction of Lullaby to Tartarus . Right now I'm enjoying the new chapters where the whole of the Spriggan reunite. I love Larcade Dragneel just because he won me $5, because me and my friend betted whether a spriggan would have been someone we saw earlier in the series and that guy was my bread winner. I just hope that the battles will include Natsu vs Larcade and not some bullshit like Lucy vs August and Eileen. If Lucy defeats a Spriggan by herself, that would be the biggest bullshit.**

 **I would love your input on the series, it helps me develop on characters and plot so please just leave at least a two word review, that would be great. As always hope you like the Story and leave a review, it adds fuel to the fire.**

 **Ciao from Italianbro**


	17. Tartarus Arc: Part 1: Capture the Fairie

*Natsu, Rogue and Sting for the win*, Future Writings

"Natsu, Rogue and Sting for the win", Normal Speaking

'Natsu, Rogue and Sting for the win', Inside thoughts

 **Natsu, Rogue and Sting for the win, Magic Spell and action noises**

!Natsu, Rogue and Sting for the win!, Crowd or others talking

* * *

Magnolia: Fairy Tail Guild

The guild was alive with sound, people drinking and having fun was just the norm of the guild. Rogue was chatting with Erza at the side of the bar. "Really, a few soldiers from a guild named succubus eye tried to take over the giants town. Thank god Wendy, that new girl Flare and you were there to help", Erza stated with a smile. Rogue returned the smile, but Erza picked out something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Rogue?", Erza asked, looking at the shadow dragon slayer. "We met an old dragon called Atlas Flame. He claimed he was Big Brothers uncle. He mentioned something about a strong demon that Igneel fought", Rogue said as he told Erza. "What demon?", Erza questioned Rogue again, acting more suspicious. "Erza, where's Big Brother and Stng. I think this is something I need to talk to him about", Rogue quickly asked, deep in thought.

"Natsu's gone, apparently he should have been in the council building by now. They were going to communicate with other guilds about the future of the Balam alliances defeat. And Sting decided to go on a mission with Laxus and the Raijin tribe", Erza answered as she looked at the bar. "He won't be back anytime soon. So your training with Natsu will also have to be put on the back burner Rogue", Erza answered and walked away to the second floor staircase.

Erza wore clothes that hung loose on her body, butt were nice to look at. Her stomach was clearly swollen. She no longer took parts on the jobs of the guild, and she usually just invested time in the paper work for the guild. Although she couldn't do as much as she did before, she had a glow to her as she helped around the guild and carried the look of a mother.

Rogue walked away to the back of the guild and outside the door to the training grounds. On the way there, Rogue past Wendy talking to Levy. "E.N.D is not referenced anywhere in this book, so I'm not sure if I can give you adequate information", Levy answered. "Demon's like Lullaby, Deliora are the main focus and it only references E.N.D as the most powerful demon of the books of Zeref".

Rogue just ignored them both and walked out into the training field and sat against one of the trees. Rogue she his eyes and began to appear within his mind. 'What's going on, Rogue. Your here again to fight me', the shadow within Rogue's mind began to speak. 'Of course, demon. Now teach me your power'. 'Here we go again', the shadow said before Rogue began to push and fight with the mysterious shadow demon.

Rogue would have continued meditating, if not within the guild a huge explosion busted through the door. Rogue opened an eye onwards the guild. Jet was huffing and puffing, catching his breath. "You guys won't believe this".

The guild froze as the news of the council and all its employees had all died, with no visible wounds to their bodies.

* * *

Restaurant 8-Island

"This is awfully terrible", Yajima said as he looked at the newspaper. "The council was attacked", Freed asked as he cooked. "Yeah, I heard that all nine council men died", Bickslow said from his station. "It get's worse. No one has been found alive. They've called it the biggest catastrophes of this age", Yajima told the two. The cocking slowed down as they stopped talking about the accident.

"Hey, get back to work. Just because we have few customers doesn't mean you can slack off", Evergreen told the three and they snapped back to work. "Why hasn't Laxus and Sting returned back from the stores", Yajima asked but as he opened his mouth the door to the store opened with a creak. "Speak of the devil…", Evergreen said but quickly stopped when looking at the door. A man in old clothes and a face hidden by a hood. His mouth opened a little and the store exploded with a tornado.

The man turned into a whirlwind and launched himself at Yajima, but Freed and Bickslow jumped between the two. The man just pressed his hand on their chests, causing them to spin away with an explosion of wind.

The man punched at Yajima, but he quickly turned paper thin and turned around the man's arm, only to be greeted by a burst of sudden fire. Evergreen then fired her fairy machine gun but the attack was quickly blown away into nothing. The Raijin tribe we're on the floor and injured as the man walked up to Yajima with no resistance. "Who are you", Yajima asked. "I have no name. I am one of the demon gates… Humans call me Calamity", the man answered.

"The gates of hell have opened. Judgement is upon humanity", Calamity said as he grabbed Yajima by the neck, with wind turning around his arm. "YAJIMA", The Raijin tribe screamed but couldn't do anything to help. "Gates of hell… Tartarus", Bickslow realised.

"Fall to hell", Calamity said as Yajima shrieked with pain. Suddenly the man's arm exploded. "We may have gone astray on our way back, but… When it comes to wiping the floor with you.. The path is clear as day", Laxus told Calamity.

Laxus looked around at the Raijin tribe and Yajima on the floor all in pain and looked at Sting. "Sting, get everyone away from here. I'm going to battle with this guy", Laxus said. "But I want to fight with you", Sting protested only to have Laxus shake his head. "Just please do as I say" Laxus simply said and walked to greet the enemy.

Sting picked up the four and began running and running. He looked around as more people were running away from the destruction and ruckus that was caused by the man before hand. But that's when Sting realised the black fog that was moving throughout the city. Sting tired to move faster, away from the fog, but it kept on catching up and finally caught the White Dragon.

"Please Laxus… Save us…", Sting thought with his final breaths.

* * *

Magnolia: Fairy Tail Guild

The guild had gathered all around the beds of the injured Yajima, Raijin tribe and Sting. Erza was talking to Porlyusica about their conditions, but it wasn't looking good. "Sting looks like he's taken half the damage the Raijin tribe took which still could cause death for a normal person. And Laxus… I don't know if he will be able to survive, the amount of damage he took", Porlyusica told Erza. Erza shook her head. "He's a fighter, no matter what he'll survive", Erza said.

Erza walked out of the room, the whole guild was tense with silent rage. A huge bang occurred on the wooden table and Rogue stood up, rage clearly shown on his face. Rogue looked forward veins popping from the wrath that Rogue showed to each member. "This means WAR".

"Calm down Rogue, there is no way we can fight against Tartarus. Neither Natsu nor Gramps is here. If there is a huge issue we need to face, then we need to do it with Natsu's permission", Gray said as he looked at Rogue. "Yeah, no matter what happens. We need to keep a cool head", Gajeel told the shadow dragon. "Fine. I'll find Big Brother and then I'll get his permission. I'm going to avenge Sting", Rogue told all of the guild and ran out the door. "Frosch, get me", Rogue yelled and Frosch flied in and picked up Rogue.

"Where we going, Rogue", Frosch asked as he started to fly. "That way, I smell Big Brother that way", Rogue replied and they shot towards the south.

"What are we going to do with him?", Erza pinched the upper bridge of her nose. "Should I chase after him?", Gajeel asked. "No. The most important thing right now is to protect the previous council members that could be in danger. I'll stay here while you go out to each location", Erza stated and looked towards the door. Era walked up to the very top floor and took out one specific book that fairy tail had began documenting three years prior. She took the leather bound brown book, back to the bar and set it on a table.

"Here we have is a list of many previous council men that Third Master Makarov has compiled together incase of an emergency that Fairy tail was ever under the threat of disbanding due to the council we could use this to contact old council members and have them on our side. Now I guess we are going to use it to save them. Right now we have six councilmen that have not been attack or confirmed dead, the rest…", Erza looked up with six sheets taken out. "Are dead", Erza said and dropped the large leather bound book.

"Of those alive there are Leiji, Yuri, Michello, Belno, Ultear and Crawford. We need groups to go to there, are there any takers", Erza asked all of the guild. As soon as Erza said that a group of four walked through the door all chatting. Recently within Fairy Tail, Natsu was able to release the whole of the alive Oracion Seis. Richard was allowed to look for his brother while the others stayed in the guild. As soon as Zancrow saw them come through, he jumped up. "The Oracion Seis and I will go after Ultear", Zancrow shouted and grabbed the sheet and before the four could protest, they were already outside the door.

Gajeel's hand quickly shot up and shouted, "We'll take Belno!". Around him Shadow Gear became surprised, but Gajeel gave a look that convinced them to go along. "Yep, we want to go after Belno", Jet backed Gajeel up. Gajeel took the piece of paper from Erza and looked at it, then whispered to himself, "Please be safe, Belno". Gajeel walked back to team shadow gear and they left the guild.

"I think only a MAN can do this job", Elfman yelled and grabbed Yuri's page. "So who's your team going to be Elfman", Erza asked the brute. The man froze and thought for a second. "We'll go with big brother", Lisanna said putting up her hand with Juvia. "Alright, that makes a third group for this mission. We do need three more groups to check out all of them", Erza stated as she waited for the rest of the guild to reply to her call.

Gray and Lyon stood up and took the one labelled with Leiji. "We'll make sure that he'll be safe, just the two of us", Gray told Erza and the two were off for the councilman. Loke, Cana and Lucy stood up and grabbed the one labelled Michello. "We'll take this one Erza. We'll keep you posted if anything suspicious is going down or something along that line", Lucy told her friend and the two left.

There was just a final paper, and on it had the word Crawford. All of the other members of Fairy Tail were less likely to take this job. If only Rogue hadn't chucked a hissy fit and ran off, but what can you do now. All that could possibly do the job was Mira and Wendy. "Wendy, Flare… Mira, I need you to do this final one", Erza spoke to both as they looked at her. "Hopefully it won't be bad, but I wouldn't get my hopes up for that", Erza explained to the two.

"Don't worry, we'll do it for the guild", Mira told Erza with Wendy and Flare giving her a thumbs up. "Let me come with you", a man told the two. The man came from the infirmary with many bandages around his body and a face that looked terrible. "Sting, get back into the infirmary. You're not healed yet", Porlyusica states rushing to him. "No… I need to take my revenge against this guild that hurt Laxus so much", Sting stated and walked out.

Erza just looked at Wendy and Mira and gesture for them to leave. Then Erza went around the counter and got two shot glasses from the bar. Then she reached high and got a bottle with a fairy on the seal. "Sting, come here", Erza tolled him and poured a pink liquid into each glass. "Sting, you remind me a lot of Gray when he was your age", Erza continued, but Sting looked at the ground with a sad look.

"So… I'm not like Big Bro", Sting said sadly. "Sting, your joyful personality is very much like Natsu. But you have a mind like Gray. It's impossible for you too have absolute rage, you think before you act and all you do is worry for Rogue. Rogue is very much like Natsu when he's angry. He stormed out that door to create a war for Tartaros, his power almost defies logic, and he trusts wholehearted in his friends", Erza said and passed Sting one of the shots.

"Can you promise me that you will always guard Rogue… For me and Natsu", Erza asked with a raised eyebrow. Sting grabbed the shot and looked at it. The liquid drained his magic and change the pink liquid into a golden orange. "Interesting, I knew it would be orange", Erza stated next to him also looking into the glass. "What does that mean?", Sting questioned, looking deeper into the cup.

"That shows me that you magic is golden orange in colour. See mine is an Amaranth Pink", Erza stated happily. "What's Natsu's colour?", Sting asked as he looked into Erza's shot. "He's is Scarlet Red. If you also want to know Gajeel's is Dark Green, Wendy's is Celeste Blue, Laxus' is Aureolin Yellow. And Rogue's is Red-Violet", Erza told Sting. "So… Rogue drank this before me…", Sting said sadly looking at the liquid.

"This is a new liquor that Cana developed a few weeks ago", Erza continued. "The only reason why Rogue had some was because he was here when Natsu was testing it out. Sting, you want to protect Fairy Tail, right", Erza asked the boy. Sting looked up from the liquid and directly into Erza's eyes. "I have never felt so passionate for something else in my life", Sting told her with absolute certainty within his eyes.

"The you are our greatest hope for defeating Tartaros", Erza said with a smile on her face. Then Erza lifted her shot towards Sting and they clinked glasses the sound echoed through the guild of quiet people. At the same time they drank the whole who quickly. Sting's mouth was overwhelmed with a sweet liquid. "Oh that's sweet", Sting said instantly after taking the sip. "Yeah, that's your magic's flavour, enjoy it", Erza stated.

"Thou hast upset the devils, fairies", A voice echoed throughout the guild. The doors cracked open and a thick black mist rolled into the guild and a large man with a clock covering his face walked into the guild. Erza noticed the evil intent from the man and jumped into action, re-quiping into her armadura fairy armour and stood as the gap between this man and the guild. He just simply stared at her and sighed. "Thou does not understand the true extent of your despair", the man stated and a thick liquid escaped his body and wrapped around each Fairy Tail member inside the building.

Sting tried to struggle out, firing his dragon slayer magic at close range to the slime but only making it wince. "Enter the dark realm of Tartarus and find the evil that is E.N.D", the man said as the slime wrapped itself around Erza's legs. Erza tried slashing at it, but to no avail . "Who are you", Erza asked as the slime locked her hands together. "Mine name… Bloodman".

Each Fairy Tail member was trapped within the slime and it began to constrict tighter and tighter until each blob around the members vanished and Bloodman walked out of the guild with an orb in his hand. "Thou hast captured the Fairies", Bloodman said to the orb and instantly got a reply. "Good, now return to Alvarez. Mard Geer has no need of your skills anymore to serve Master E.N.D". "Mine king told me to stay till the end", Bloodman told him and broke the orb in his hand.

* * *

Gajeel and Shadow Gear

The four of them looked all looked around the house. They needed to find what killed Belno, for the investigation and for Gajeel's sanity. The whole room was lined with cuts into the wall, very similar to the cuts made by Gajeel's iron dragon sword, although they were more sporadic than Gajeel's cuts.

Gajeel wasn't helping the search, he just looked into the distance and was thinking. This was a huge thing for Gajeel due to how Belno treated him. Belno was the first person that ever cared about how Gajeel acted, like a grandma.

Gajeel could only look towards the horizon as the sun started to set on the day. Suddenly Gajeel was staged through the chest with a gigantic blade. "What is this…", Gajeel stuttered looking behind to see a monster with five root like legs and four arms, one of them staging into his body as a sword. "To be quite true to you, I've never liked attacking people from the back. But this is all for master E.N.D", the grey monster told Gajeel. Gajeel didn't bleed, nor was he pained through the sword. It was just there, within his heart.

"Now go to where the fat man, skinny man, cat and little girl are", the monster told Gajeel. All of a sudden Gajeel's body was pulled into the blade and out of this world. "Thank E.N.D that was the last one. I don't think I could have sealed another of those Fairies. Why couldn't I just kill them".

* * *

Elfman, Juvia and Lisanna

Kyouka sat in a wooden chair in front of the fairies. They made her so angry just looking at each of those humans. The two females looked calm as they searched around the room blind and deaf. While the big oaf smashed the room searching for something that he could also not hear. The panic within his voice as he screamed names was very evident that it caused Kyouka a headache.

"This is why humans are lesser beings. They never think about things and they always panic without proper reason", Kyouka told no-one as she continued to look at the train wreck that was in panic. She walked up to the big lug and stabbed his right arm with her claw, hearing him scream in pain was an excellent addition. Kyouka gave back his hearing and whispered into his ear.

"You fool. Shut up for more than a minute. Your trapped, the councilman you hoped to save is dead and that's not saying that you're safe either. So shut up you buffoon". "What are you?" Elfman's desperate voice sounded. "A demon. And if it wasn't for my master's command… You would be quite dead", Kyouka ended and then held an orb out sucking in all three fairies and leaving nothing.

* * *

Wendy, Mirajane and Flare

Crawford stood over the sleeping bodies of the three women. That was the easiest thing he had ever done. Quite frankly, what he had originally planned for the three was to have them drink tea and then attack with Tartarus members. But after a talking from the Mard Geer of Tartarus he had to rethink his previous thought.

Just lulling them into a sense of security, like they we're actually helping him gave him less of a fight and quite frankly, he didn't think that they felt betrayed as they fell asleep. Some of the Tartarus goons had come to collect Crawford and the three Fairy Tail members.

Crawford was so excited at his achievement. Maybe he might even get a prize from Tartarus for being able to do something that the demon gates we're doing.

* * *

Loke, Cana and Lucy

On the ground, Lucy and Cana were bounded and couldn't move. Loke looked at the creature that was performing these grievous acts against the two girls. It was a weird blob with one eye and stripes similar to a candy cane. Loke cringed at the laughing creature licking his lips.

"Gya ha ha ha ha, too bad these two have holder type magic. Hey girl, you want to cast a spirit, or maybe you have cards you can release", the monster told the two women with a wicked grin. "Stop that you disgusting creature", Loke told the monster in front of him. "How dare you use those two to benefit your own plans". Behind Loke was the old councilman Michello and his granddaughter.

"Shut your trap, Leo", the monster ordered Loke. "How do you know my name", Loke quickly asked. "I'm hurt you forgot me. It was a long time ago, but still. Does the celestial king still hold a grudge against Mard Geer", the monster told Loke. "That's right, your Franmalth. What are you doing", Loke recalls the face, but Loke definitely didn't look pleased.

"Never mind what I'm doing , just know that you won't be doing anything after this", Franmalth stated and sent his tentacles towards Loke. Loke jumped into the air and dodged the tentacles. More tentacles lashed out at Loke, but Loke blasted them away with Regulus searing the tentacles.

"Damn, if it wasn't for these two girls I would already have captured you, Leo", Franmalth yelled in frustration. Loke ran at the demon and slid under the incoming tentacle, landing straight under the chin of the devil.

 **Regulus Impact**

Loke yelled and uppercutted Franmalth causing immense pain to the demon. "Wow, you're so weak to light aren't you", Loke said with a grin on his face. "That's it, it's not worth holding onto these weaklings if who I'm really fighting is you, Leo", Franmalth told the man with anger as his tentacles unwrapped around Lucy and Cana. Lucy quickly grabbed a key from her pocket but was quickly stopped.

"Don't do it, Lucy. He can absorb the spirits and add it to his own power", Loke told his girlfriend. Cana took the hint also and put his cards away as well. Franmalth jumped into action to hit Loke. Loke quickly dogged and shone his light into the eyes of the enemy, causing the demon to cringe in pain and rub his eyes.

Lucy, get out your most powerful spirit. Cana throw out your most powerful card. Loke ran up with his hands connected and skidded underneath the cringing demon.

 **Regulus Gatling Impact**

The various lights hit directly into the stomach of the demon, hitting him up into the air where Franmalth was open to various attacks.

 **Thunderbolt's Fate**

From the three cards within Cana's hands, lightning lunged forward and attacked the demon, causing more pain for the demon. But the demon was still breathing, which wasn't good due to it's absorbing abilities.

 **Open the Gate of the Goat! Capricorn**

From the gate within Lucy's hands, Capricorn emerged from nothing and punched the demon onto the ground. Loke was waiting for the demon and as Framalth got within arm length of Loke, Loke pierced into the back of the demon, which was surprisingly soft. "Franmalth, the new names Loke. Before you start attacking, just think about who you start a war with. Because humans are stronger than you believe".

 **Regulus Star Barrage**

Franmalth exploded within Loke's hands, leaving nothing from the demon.

* * *

Gray and Lyon

"Gray… His dead", Lyon told his partner while holding his ear to the councilman's chest. "Shit. We weren't fast enough", Gray beat himself up over these turns of events. The corps was on the ground, bleeding through a gaping hole within the man's body. The wound reminded them of nothing they had ever seen. Except on one fateful night.

Lyon quickly looked at Gray. "Reminds you of the night we lost her doesn't it", Lyon said. "Went straight through him, almost like it did with master Ur's leg. Leaving nothing". "Lyon… You know I don't want to be reminded of that night", Gray told the white haired Ice make wizard. "Nor do I", a voice echoed into the room. It was rough and intimidating.

Gray and Lyon turned around to see a man with mid length black hair, an iron jaw. The man's clothing consisted of black pants and a jacket with studs up the arms and down each side of the zippers. "Who are you", Gray asked as he jumped into action against the man. "The demon from your past. I so wish to kill both of you and your master. But right now I can do neither, so I have to settle for capturing you and if I'm good maybe I can torture you as well", the man stated making both mages jump back and place their hands into the maker stance.

"Watch out for your back" the man stated and the two quickly looked behind them to find a black ooze jump out at them. The black ooze bound their arms to their bodies and restricted movement, forcing them to hear the laughs of the strange man that they had already have an idea the name of. Deliora.

Zancrow and Oracion Seis

Zancrow just sat down at the table with the Oracion Seis and the team called Crime Sorciere. "Wait, what do you mean you already defeated the demon", Zancrow asked as he sipped the tea they provided. "We attacked each other for a while and then all of a sudden he talked to an orb and then left", Ultear explained.

"Damn, and it took so long to find you. Wish I had found the demon and question him. I'm going to call Fairy Tail about the situation", Zancrow told everyone at the table and walked away to talk to his own orb. "Warren you there… I need to tell you something important… Warren?", Zancrow kept trying to no avail.

'This isn't natural. Warren is a spineless coward but he always replies when talked to. Somethings happened to Fairy Tail', Zancrow thought to himself. Zancrow barged into the room. "We're leaving, something's happening at Fairy Tail and we need to get there NOW".

* * *

Rogue

Flying through the sky at an extreme speed. Rogue looked forward, the previous rage that he felt was still there but no longer was on the surface of his body. "Rogue, are you sure Natsu is there", Frosch. "Of course Frosch. I can smell big brother all the way from here. I'm sure they captured him before they bombed the council. I just need to sneak in, release him, go back to Fairy Tail and declare war on Tartaros and beat them up", Rogue stated to the cat.

"Frosch thinks so too", Frosch answered as the flying cat flew closer to a flying cube with a castle on top. As soon as they got on a window seal of the mighty structure they snuck into the castle without interference.

The area was cold and was lined with stone on each corner of the building. This wasn't a happy place by Frosch's standards. But the little frog exceed stayed close to Rogue as they ducked and ran through the guild avoiding guards. They both soon realised that the building they were snooping around in was much bigger than they originally thought, but Rogue kept sniffing the stench of Natsu.

They both dived deeper into the cube until they were around the middle. The scent of Natsu only got stronger until they reached a large wooden door that had an ominous feel to it. Rogue turned to his exceed. "Frosch, be strong for me, I need you to escape and get to the others to tell them about this… Quick". Frosch was about to say something, but quickly second guessed and ran out of the room to obey his best friends wish. Rogue opened it a small amount and walked into the black room with a small light at the end near a chair. When Rogue got the closest he heard a man talking in the darkness.

"Have you caught all of the Fairy Tail members… Yes, Mard Geer knows that Franmalth and Lullaby failed to capture his Fairies or kill his council target… Mard Geer doubt's that they will find their way here. Yes Mard Geer understands that he needs to capture the last fairy". Rogue peered into the dim light to see the man in elegant robes. His hair was dark and longer than Rogues. "Don't worry… The last Fairy has found Mard Geer", the man told the clear orb.

Suddenly a thorn pierced into Rogues stomach, both his arms and both of his legs. "Now we let the world know of Tartaros", Mard Geer spoke to the orb. This was the start of the end of Fairy Tail as everyone knew. Because this marked the day that Fairies changed.

* * *

 **This is the 17th chapter within the series. I really hope you guys are enjoying the story and I know that I've taken my time with the story but I'm working the best I can. This chapter is all about building up for the next upcoming battles and I'm really excited to be releasing this arc. Right now with Fairy Tail, I'm not sure about this new chapter, It was tear jerking and very heartfelt, but why does it have to be during E.N.D's fight. They have been hyping this fight and they give nothing towards it. PLUS NO NAZA, what is wrong with this story.**

 **Well anyway, I would love your input on the series, it helps me develop on characters and plot so please just leave at least a two word review, that would be great. As always hope you like the Story and leave a review, it adds fuel to the fire.**

 **Ciao from Italianbro**


	18. World of the Dead

*Natsu, Rogue and Sting for the win*, Future Writings

"Natsu, Rogue and Sting for the win", Normal Speaking

'Natsu, Rouge and Sting for the win', Inside thoughts

 **Natsu, Rogue and Sting for the win** , Magic Spell and action noises

!Natsu, Rogue and Sting for the win!, Crowd or others talking

* * *

Magnolia

Zancrow couldn't believe what he was looking at. The guild was devoid of any one, the door to the infirmary hung and swung with a wicked creek. "There's no one here, Zancrow", Cobra complained while sitting down at one of the benches.

"Exactly, that's the main issue right now. There's no one here in a guild", Zancrow told the dragon slayer in avery panicked tone. "Maybe they all left", Angel chimed in. "When the guild was in panic due to the councilmen dying. I doubt that", Zancrow explained to the three. Midnight placed himself near the bar checking out every detail, until he got to the ooze. Putting two finger into it, the black ooze felt sticky and oily. Until it started to wrap itself around Midnight's fingers.

Midnight simply brought his Reflector magic around his other hand and chopped it off and let it fall to the ground. "Macbeth, what's that", Zancrow quickly saw and stood next to him. Midnight just shrugged. "It's something that I've never seen before". "Then why the hell did you touch it numb nuts", Zancrow asked slapping his face.

Zancrow's body didn't feel right within this environment. Everything that was presented to him contradicted everything Zancrow had learnt about Fairy Tail's tenacity and never loose attitude. When looking closer, littering the guild was minuscule bits of the black residue. "Tartarus definitely attacked", Cobra said from his seat.

"How would you know that?", Zancrow asked getting very close to Cobra. "Dude, I can hear almost everything if I put my mind to it", Cobra said slowly pushing Zancrow back away from his face. "Well, where are they", Zancrow asked. "Well due to the movement of that block. I would guess several of kilometres south of here. But don't worry about getting up, cause a little friend will be here to help soon", Cobra told Zancrow almost like nothing big was happening.

After waiting a few minutes the doors of the guild burst open and a small cat with wings and a in frog suit entered the guild in a rush. "Frosch! Wheres Rogue", Zancrow asked. The cat looked up and then began crying to the god slayer. "Wwwe went int big cccube land thing majig and then Rrrrogue ttolddd me to esc escape", Frosch cried into the gold slayers leg. "He's been captured", Cobra said. "Frosch thinks so too".

Zancrow began to become increasingly worried about the situation. "Cobra, what about the people who went to the councilmen to keep them safe", Zancrow tried to deduce who they could use to save the others. "Who went?", Cobra asked, scratching his head in obvious confusion. Zancrow went to behind the bar where Erza always put her documentation on what missions people where sent on and who complete or failed or who was next to clean the guild. On the most recent page names of guild members were beside councilmen

"Juvia, Elfman and Lisanna?". "Captured". "Wendy, Mira and Flare". "Captured". "Lyon and Gray". "Captured". "Gajeel and team shadow gear". "Captured". "Loke, Lucy and Cana?". "Actually… They were able to defeat their devil", Cobra told the blonde man, which Zancrow smiled with relief. "But they are a ways away. Like to the loin that it would take days to reach the guild. So right now I would put their involvement on a low", Cobra quickly destroyed the hope that grew in Zancrows heart.

"Frosch, how many people can you carry", Zancrow asked the flying cat. "At the most, at least two adults. But only for several kilometres", Frosch told the god slayer, giving Zancrow new hope. "Cobra, your coming with me to save those captured", Zancrow decided as he tightened his clothes to get ready for the flight. "Wait. Who decided I was coming. I'm not the best fighter, heck Midnight would be better for this task", Cobra told Zancrow. "I know. I would much rather have Midnight with me, but you know where people are", Zancrow replied making Cobra sink down within his seat, regretting he ever opened his mouth after hearing that.

"Okay. Let me quickly change clothes and then we'll leave. I suggest you do the same", Zancrow told Cobra and then went straight to the fairy tail changing rooms. "What about us three", Racer asked as he sat down with a large glass of beer. "You guys… Things may get choppy up there. I NEED you to evacuate Magnolia NOW. If Loke and that come back, its a good idea for them to help you or send them up as well", Zancrow shouted at them from the changing rooms as Cobra finally entered with new clothes.

Zancrow walked out with a white kimono with black swirl patterns similar to flames, without its right sleeve and baggy red pants. As a belt Zancrow was wearing a long red sash as well as as having his red pants with black boots tied around with white bandages. Zancrow liked this outfit due the fact it didn't have a shirt on, instead it showed his pride within his new guild. It was a purple fairy symbol on his right shoulder that had both legs wrap around his arm like a coil.

Cobra walked out directly afterwards with a white and red coat with a hood, and buttoned. Cobra was still wearing his scaled black pants. Cobra walked out next to the god slayer. "Alright, we gonna leave or let them rot within the Tartarus jail", Cobra asked sarcastically as he walked past Zancrow and towards the door. "Frosch, I'm going to have to ask you a big favour. I need you to take me and Cobra to that evil place. It's going to be hard, but I think you can do it little buddy", Zancrow told the little guy and pat his head.

"Fro thinks so too", Fro said holding in his incoming tears. Zancrow walked out with the little frog cat and the two slayers along with the cat flew up into the sky at a medium pace towards the lair of Tartarus.

* * *

The Cube

Zancrow, Cobra and Frosch flew to the flying cube, trying to be as sneaky as they could traversed the depth's of the flying cube. It was incredibly helpful with Cobra as they ran through the cube ducking and weaving when they knew people where walking by. The cold stone floor continued to send shivers down all there of their spins as their footsteps, although silent as could be, echoed throughout the hallway.

"Are we going the right way", Zancrow asked as they slowly walked to the next intersection of the cube. "Yes, kinda, not the way you want", Cobra replied with a hint of uncertainty. Zancrow quickly turned the dragon slayer around. "What is with this uncertainty. Where are we exactly going". "Well, to tell you the truth. At this start, we're not going to be freeing all of the members of Fairy Tail. But we are going to be releasing two of the tough Fairy Tail members. They've been separated from the others for some reason and they are the closest".

"All right, lets hurry this up then", Zancrow pushed forward with the two. After a few turns and going down a lengthy straight, Zancrow could hear a rough voice shouting out in anger. Zancrow only knew of two men that would bite until death, but the other one wasn't as much of a metal head. "How many guards are there?", Zancrow asked Cobra. "Just two, who are both asleep right now. The next guards around are five hallways down there", Cobra said pointing to where they just came.

Zancrow peaked around the corner to see two guards asleep in chairs, leaned against the back wall. Zancrow hit them and knocked them unconscious, then Zancrow turned around to the next corner to see in plain view a large man on his arse covering his face, and a man biting onto the cage that held them. "When I get out I swear I'll chew your heads off you sick bastards", the man chomping on the bars yelled to the unconscious guards only to see Zancrow.

"Oiii, Zancrow let me out", Gajeel yelled at the man with an annoyed grin. "Shut up, you're going to blow our cover", Cobra yelled towards the iron dragon in frustration. "Oh, that guys with you as well", Gajeel countered. As Zancrow looked into the cell he saw that the large man was Elfman. He was sat in a fetal position. "Oii Elfman, wake up", Gajeel yelled at the man, but he didn't hear.

"Elfman, we need to save everyone. We need a man", Zancrow yelled at the huge man. "Saving my family. That's a job for a MAN", Elfman yelled out and sprung to life again from within his curl. Zancrow lit up his god flames and punch the lock instantly melting the steel. Elfman and Gajeel emerged from the cage with a violent grin. "So, why are you away from the others?", Zancrow asked in concern.

"We were originally in a cell with shadow gear, Juvia and Lisanna but… Two big guys kicked us out for being too uncontrollable", Gajeel explained. Zancrow looked towards Cobra in the back, he was distracted with something within his mind. His eyes darting along the brick walls, trying to find something that was invisible for Zancrow. "Alright, lets set the others free", Zancrow stated and was walking forward, before he was stopped by Cobra.

"I think it would be wiser if we split apart. I hear half the guild that way and the other half that way", Cobra told the other three. Gajeel just grinned and shot off with Elfman not to far behind one way. "So, we're going this way", Zancrow asked pointing down another pathway. "Yeah", Cobra replied and they began to move away from the jail. Each time they walked further into this rabbit hole, the environment changed to a grey brick with lighting constantly on the wall. Then it got to a blacker brick and occasional lighting. And finally black brick with no lighting, just a green glow from the cracks.

We finally reached a point where I saw clearly, this wasn't the way the guild members where. "Cobra… Where are you taking me. We we're supposed to save the rest", Zancrow spoke in a demanding tone towards the dragon slayer. " know. Bbbut I couldn't run away from this, this shouldn't be possible", Cobra stuttered in fear. Zancrow grabbed his shoulders looking into the mans eyes full of fear. "What is it".

"I can hear him, he's voice echoes and keeps me trapped. I HATE it", Cobra gripped his head and cursed. "Tell me who, I can help", Zancrow shook the man trying to break Cobra from his trance, but Zancrow felt a presence behind him. "How are you supposed to help, if you're going to be busy with me", the man asked from behind Zancrow.

Zancrow froze up, his eyes burst with anger. "Now grandson, what are you going to do", the man whispered into Zancrow's ear with an essence of darkness creeping down Zancrow's spine. "You're not my grandfather, Hades", Zancrow spat with disgust at the looming figure of the Grimoire Heart master. "Yes, I don't think I count my daughters bastard child as a relative of mine", Hades told him adding salt to the wound.

"I swear to god, I'm going to kill you", Zancrow said through clenched teeth. "Try and kill me, I've already felt the cold embrace of death. Now I'm just some experiment", Hades made Zancrow confused at those words. So Hades was dead, at least that was certain.

But when Zancrow looked at Cobra, he saw Cobra confronting his own demon. A man with white hair and green tiger stripped shirt. Zancrow had only ever saw that man once, but in a different form. Brain.

"Look here, Zancrow", Hades gripped the bottom of Zancrow's jaw and forcefully turned his head towards him. "Now, what do you think your doing, pretending to be a fairy?", Hades asked in his menacing and orderly voice. Zancrow spat in his face and gritted his teeth. "Fuck off, you made me a monster like yourself. How DARE you", Zancrow yelled at the man letting his anger escape. This made the master of Grimoire heart fire a small bullet into the god slayers foot. "Barking dogs should be kept on leashes", he stated as he chained Zancrow's neck and flung him across the room with no effort.

When Zancrow crashed into the wall, he winced in pain. 'That BASTARD. He shouldn't be alive, that what I heard from, Rusty', Zancrow thought from within the wall. Slowly strangling him, Hades pulled Zancrow out of the wall. Zancrow was trying to place his hands to stop being choked, but it still hurt the god slayer. "From up close, I don't even know why I chose you", Hades told Zancrow, as he pulled the man from the ground making Zancrow's feet kick wildly.

"You're terrible with controlling you're magic". Hades shot Zancrow in the right knee. "You have a rough attitude". Hades shot Zancrow in the left knee. "You failed to defeat a simple fairy, that fairy went on to defeat all of us", Hades spoke with his same monotone voice of displeasure at his previous soldier, Hades shot another bullet in Zancrow's left arm. "But most of all, you even joined the guild that destroyed your guild mates", the next bullet hit his right arm.

Zancrow panted hard as he clenched his teeth, trying to suppress the pain all other his body. Zancrow continued to stop Hades from chocking him to death. But slowly, Zancrow's eyes opened wide as Hades placed his finger on the middle of Zancrow's forehead. "Now, time for you to enter the realm of the dead. But unlike Zero and I, there is no escape for you". Magic started to gather within Hades finger tips, ready to shoot.

 **Flame God Bellow**

A giant orb of flame pushed forward to devour the land that Hades stood on. After the fire dissipated, Zancrow stood up on his own two legs and looked at the looming figure. "Looks like my dog has a little more bite", Hades stated as he looked at the scorched earth. "I'm not your dog anymore", Zancrow told the man as he walked closer to stare him in the face. "And i'm not afraid of you anymore".

Zancrow hit the old man straight in the chin, cause Hades head to jolt back. Then a kick placed firmly in his chest sent Hades a few metres back. Hades made his hand look like a pistol and fired a barrage of bullets at the god slayer, only for them to be engulfed by the black flames of Zancrows body. "Sorry old man, but the flames of a god devour all", Zancrow stated and lit his hands with the black flames.

 **Flame God's Supper**

The flames began to morph into a mouth and they quickly slipped around Hades and then crunched down on the body. What was an attack that usually destroyed foes had no effect on the dead wizard as Hades started invoking a charm using hand gestures and words.

 **Amaterasu Formula 28**

The spells clashed together, creating an even bigger explosion. All the dust from the battlefield was blown into the air, creating a warm, thick environment . The smoke still covered the two and Zancrow was waiting for Hades to attack again.

Through the destruction and smoke, a magic chain shot through and attached itself onto Zancrow bringing him towards Hades with a quick movement. Zancrow was at least waiting for it this time, as he dodged the fist and conjured black flames into his hands in a circular movement. The flames began to take form as a weapon.

 **Flame God's Scythe**

The flames became a scythe and unleashed a large amount of destruction on the area, even slicing up what looked to be Hades regal clothes and even his skin. But after the barrage Zancrow looked up and saw Hades for what he was. Blackness seeped out of the wounds as if it was ink, The consistency was the furthest thing from blood as it kept a semi-solid form as it dropped on the ground. Hades stood up and covered the wounds with pieces of torn fabric, it stopped and wasn't absorbed by the bandage. "You see what monster I've become. I'm not even human anymore, just an experiment of a demon. Maybe you can be the one to destroy this experiment. But I am not giving you any chance to".

"I don't care what you say, you deserve what's happened", Zancrow continued his frustrated tone at the dead man. Flames once again overtook his arms to attack Hades with a barrage of flames. Each flame licked at the old mans cheeks, burning layers of skin and flesh off to reveal black blood. The thick liquid did not catch a flame or burn off, it protected the body from further harm.

Zancrow kicked the old man with his heel, sending him back a few metres. Then as soon as Hades stopped, Zancrow's fist flew in to punch him sending him flat on his back. Zancrow jumped up into the air with another fist full of the scary black flames.

 **Flame God's Explosive Fire**

As the flame hit the old man, they completely exploded, enveloping him and making him disappear for the moment the spell was activate. Zancrow landed with a thud onto the floor and waited for Hades to reappear. The body of the wizard could be made out through the smoke, but as it walked closer, Zancrow could see that it was littered with multiple wounds and the thick oil blood leaking out of his body.

Suddenly a huge surge of air flooded the area as Hades eye began to glow a bright red. "The devils eye is finally opened hahahahaha. I remember you telling me when I was younger that I would never be able to push you that far Hades", Zancrow called out, trying to act tough when he shivered in his boots.

"Well I was mistaken. You've achieved even more within Fairy Tail than with Grimoire Heart. But you would be more powerful if you fought for yourself, Zancrow", Hades told Zancrow, scolding him like a child. Suddenly the rocks began to shake and morph. "You see, this eye has granted me the ability to be Zeref, to create life out of the rocks under me. You stand NO chance".

 **Nemesis**

Suddenly Zancrow was surrounded by the black and red fiends that Hades called demons. They looked at Zancrow with a hungry stare, knowing who their master had commanded them to feast on. Zancrow got ready for the battle, the first beast that came at Zancrow was simply beat away with a fist of his black flames. The next was dealt the same blow.

The next attack came from three as they leapt at Zancrow with anger, reaching out with black claws and terrifying mouths. They were quickly defeated by a wave of fire and only left ash. More of them began to attack Zancrow, more climbing over each other to eat the flame god slayer. Their mouths open revealing the endless depth of their stomach.

No matter how many Zancrow jumped over, stomped on and destroyed the ground and the Nemesis spawned demons. "I'm sick and tired of you're shit, old man", Zancrow growled through gritted teeth. "I've killed before, so I'm not going to threat having one less evil dead guy in the word. NOW GET BACK TO HELL", Zancrow yelled with the black flames surrounding him and enraging around him.

Gathering his black flames into a single hand, Zancrow's flames began to circle him like a typhoon. For the first time within this fight and for as long as Zancrow had known Hades, Hades actually looked scared at what he was about to do. "L-like it could take down an immortal king like I", Hades shouted out, but his voice was consumed by the sound of Zancrow's flames.

 **God Slayer Secret Art: Dark Hades: Amaterasu's Blaze Eclipse**

The black flame tornado consolidated into Zancrow's hand and was launched into the air and for a moment consumed all light creating a truly black moment. Then it hurtled down towards Hades consuming the body within black flames. The black body began to burn and be consumed by the flames until they had their fill and disappeared. Zancrow let out an exhausted wail and collapsed onto his knees.

"Take that you old bastard", Zancrow gasped and threw his fist in the air in triumph. "Yes, you have defeated me. But celebrating isn't what should be happening. You've got a long trial ahead of you due to these demons", Behind him Hades was there in all his glory without a scratch laid on his body. "AHHHHHHH, you're supposed to be dead", Zancrow jumped back. "I am, but this isn't me alive. I'm a ghost you dunderhead", Hades responded.

"Well what do you want me to do… Fight them all myself. Nope", Zancrow replied. "I don't know, I'm finally dead and have no mark on this world. But you need to get rid of the demons before they activate their weapon", Hades told Zancrow before he began to walk away. "Also you can use Gaebolg as you're family name". We're the last words Hades said before he disappeared into nothing. "Yeah like I fucking asked you if I could… FUCKING HELL GRAMPA PRETCH".

* * *

Standing in front of Cobra with his hands behind his back and and fully straight, his red eyes looking down at Cobra. The mans lips finally broke and an evil sound escaped from them. "So this is one of the fools that Brain gathered for his organisation. Nothing special, especially you". Zero raised his hand with his fingers in the shape of a gun ready to fire.

 **Dark Capriccio**

The spell pierced right through Cobra's shoulder, but Cobra took it straight with tears forming but not falling. "Wow, not even fighting back. Truly Brain was wrong about everything", Zero laughed right in Cobra's face. "And joining Fairy Tail. I can't imagine why anyone would want someone so weak with them". That comment pierced Cobra's sadness. His eyes turned different, full of rage.

'Weakness isn't what I need. I walked through hell and back to have Natsu tell me that I was worthy of Fairy Tail', Cobra's thoughts took over as he finally stood up. "Shut up Zero. You pile of 'should be dead' meat", Cobra yelled and ran towards his former leader, poison leaking from his hands.

 **Poison Dragon Twin Fang**

The wave of poison consumed Zero and when he reappeared Zero was uninjured except for his skin that looked like it was slowly burning. "Seems like you might be able to actually kill an undead", Zero replied as he smelt the corrosive flesh. "Yeah, FUCK OFF", Cobra yelled as he kicked Zero.

"You're actually not as strong as what you used to be Zero. Actually it's tragic that I used to look up to you so long ago", Cobra said as he attacked again. "You we're supposed to be the dad to our sorry group of children without parents, but you couldn't even be a friend. Just a guy that yelled at us with nothing to show except our collective anger. I can't believe that Midnight even thought for a second you were anything but scum", Cobra reflected.

"What do you mean I'm weak. I'll show you". Zero yelled with his fierce anger. He was more frustrated than the fight with the stupid dragon slayer before. Zero was constantly punched with a relentless force of Cobra pushing him back. Cobra's anger, his frustration kept unloading on this old leader. It was somehow therapeutic for the frustration that Cobra had held for so many years.

 **Genesis Zero**

Zero held out his hands and then welcomed Cobra to a new realm of darkness and fear. It trapped and then surrounded Cobra within this world. For a secondZero began to laugh and enjoy the fact that he had just won, but then poison began escaping and then finally exploded destroying the cage Cobra was trapped in.

"No, you don't get to do that. This isn't an easy win for the scumbag that did so much evil to my friends. No this is the only thing you get to feel, your death again. And I'll be damn sure to make it so you'll never come back again", Cobra told Zero as the poison moved around Cobra and then magic flooded out.

Grabbing Zero's head, the poison flooded into Cobra's claws making a small dagger shaped weapon in his hand.

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Kingly Cobra: Destructive Dagger Strike**

Ramming the weapon into the man, it acted quickly and effectively. Destroying his body and leaving nothing to be regained. Cobra fell to his knees, knowing that he had committed another sin. But for the good of the world. Finally Zancrow ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "You need to take us to the rest of the guys, come on". Cobra followed with a new sense of urgency.

Rouge finally woke up, but he was held up by wicked thorns piercing into his hands and feet, making it impossible for the dragon slayer to move. But what enraged him more was the fact that Sting was now with him, held up in the same way across the room, still asleep. Rogue tried to move a bit, but then more blood fell from the wounds.

Rogue slowly looked around the room to see if there was anything he could use to help the situation but all he saw was a throne at the centre. Slowly the door began to open to reveal Mard Geer again holding the book that he loved so much. In his other hand he held the crystal ball. "Ahhh, I see you've awakened. Mard Geer hopes that you enjoy the facilities that are here and wishes that he could have you in a different room. But it is safer with you right here", the man stood in front and told the dragon slayer.

Rogue had no reply for him and looked away. Slowly Mard Geer took the crystal ball and showed it too Rogue. "You're friends are fine now, but how long do you think that will last. Because they have finally learnt of the world of the dead".

* * *

 **Damn this was a long chapter and I'm so sorry it took so long to write it. But it's hard to continue to write for something you've began to loose passion for. With the recent advancements in plot, it gets me so frustrated because Erza, with her history with dragons is a much better candidate for Natsu, except Hiro is focussing to much of the Lucy bullshit that I don't want. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the dark guild buddies finally defeating their masters. Also this introduces a concept that I wanted where I'm going to have a few dead people come back. But right now there's only one led to reveal. Hopefully I get the next out quicker but kinda busy, so i don't know.**

 **Well anyway, I would love your input on the series, it helps me develop on characters and plot so please just leave at least a two word review, that would be great. As always hope you like the Story and leave a review, it adds fuel to the fire.**

 **Ciao from Italianbro**


End file.
